


Carnival

by landers86



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Difficult Decisions, Falling In Love, Family Problems, Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landers86/pseuds/landers86
Summary: Adommy AU. Tommy's just finished his second year of college and like every summer, he goes home to spend it with his parents and works alongside them at the annual San Diego Carnival as a vendor. This year, the carnival features a new sideshow act and one of the men in the show unexpectedly catches Tommy's eye and eventually makes him rethink his whole path in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in the present day but for the purposes of this story, Tommy and Adam are both 20 yrs old and they each graduated from different high schools in San Diego. As far as I know, there is no actual carnival like this in San Diego, so this is just a fictional event made up by me, along with the rest of the story of course. And this is my first multi-chaptered Adommy fic, so I hope you all enjoy :)

Tommy was just finishing making an elephant ear and handing it to a customer when his boss told him he could take a break. It was a hot Saturday afternoon in June and the first day of the San Diego Carnival which lasted for three weeks. 

Tommy had just arrived at his parents' house in San Diego last week. He'd just completed his second year at Cal State University but he always spent every summer with his parents, who lived a couple hours away from his college, so he could spend time with them, his sister and his friends. And he would always volunteer as a vendor at the annual carnival where his parents Ron and Dia also volunteered. His father was part of the team that ran and put together the carnival every year, but he was specifically in charge of overseeing the employees who ran the food carts, therefore he expected his son to work for him. And which cart he assigned Tommy to could vary from day to day, and today it just happened to be the elephant ears. Tommy didn't love it but he didn't hate it either. After all, it was only three weeks out of his summer, it got him into the carnival for free, and his father was paying his college tuition so he felt he owed him that much. But as for how he felt about attending college, now that was another story entirely. 

Tommy exited the food cart and ran over to another nearby cart to order a very healthy lunch consisting of a corndog and some cheese fries, typical college kid food. He sat at a nearby picnic table which was shaded by a tree so that he could be out of the sun and began eating while he looked around at all the activity that was going on at the carnival and the many people who were there. He knew once it reached evening time that the place would be even more packed than it was now. 

The San Diego Carnival had been a popular attraction for years and it had a reputation for being an event which was partly family friendly and partly adult friendly, so people of all ages would want to attend. There were kiddie rides along with bigger and more thrilling rides, games for all ages, and plenty of food of all varieties. Every year, the carnival would have two big shows there which would take place almost every night. One show would be for kids, usually something that involved animals and the other show would usually be something a bit risque and geared towards a more mature crowd. Tommy had heard there would be a new act this year but he hadn't heard much about what it would be consisting of. 

He looked up from his meal just in time to see his best friend Mike approaching with a cheeseburger in one hand and a pink piece of paper in the other. Mike also worked in various food carts for the three weeks and was also on summer break from college but a different one than Tommy, so the summer was an opportunity for the two friends to catch up with one another. 

"Hey Tommy, I thought I'd join ya for lunch." Mike took a seat across from his friend just as Tommy greeted him back. 

"What's that paper you got in your hand?" 

"Oh, I was gonna show you. It's a flyer for the new act that's gonna be putting on one of the shows this year. Actually their first show is tonight and it sounds like it's gonna be pretty interesting. It's says there will be singing and dancing with a full back up band and back up singers, acrobatic contortionists, a fire breather, aerialists and other performers," Mike was reading from the paper just as Tommy wiped his hands on a napkin and took it out of his friend's hand. 

"Let me see," he said as he began to read some of the words out loud. "Adam Lambert and his Glamberts....Glamberts? Seriously?" Tommy laughed. "He named the other people in his show after himself. A little conceited, don't ya think?" Mike just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Tommy continued reading, "Adam Lambert and his Glamberts bring you the Glamnation experience. It's a stunning, exhilarating and breathtaking show that will entertain you like no other you could ever witness at a carnival." Tommy repeated the parts that Mike had already read and added, "It says it'll have a Magical Mystery Tour/circus theme to it and that they've gained success at different events all across the country and even in different parts of the world. Really? Wow. Also says the show will change up the songs a little each night so that people can come back again without having to see and hear the exact same show each time. Hmm....I guess it could be interesting....maybe." 

"It will be and you're gonna go with me tonight to check it out." Tommy scrunched his nose in displeasure. "Oh come on, it's not like you have anything better to do tonight, do you?" Tommy frowned. 

"Unfortunately, no. I'm now a single college kid on summer break with no absolutely no life other than being at this lovely carnival," he replied sarcastically. 

"Oh, that's right. You texted me a couple weeks ago and said you and Liz had broke up. I'm sorry to hear that man." 

"Yeah, well it was for the best. She was always putting me down and to be honest with you, I was kind of getting sick of it. Always telling me I'll never amount to anything because I don't try hard enough in school. She was just a meaner version of my father." 

"Yeah, she was always a little bit of a bitch but you know your dad loves you. He just wants what's best for you." 

"Yeah, yeah. That's what my mom keeps telling me." 

"At least he was nice enough to let you minor in music, even though he says your passion for music and playing guitar won't get you anywhere in life." 

"Yeah, but that was only because my mom talked him into us making a compromise. He'd pay for me to take music courses as long as I agreed to major in business. But Mike, these last two years have been agonizing. Other than my music classes, the business classes are SO boring and my grades suck! I hate it! I mean, two years in and I still haven't even decided on a specific career that I'd like to do that's related to business and I probably never will." 

"Well, you know you could've joined my band way back when we had an opening. Then at least you'd be doing something you enjoyed." 

"Oh why, because your band is so popular and successful right now?" Tommy teased and Mike laughed and reached across the table to punch his friend in the arm. "Ouch!" Tommy shouted as he laughed too. "I just wish I could move to like Los Angeles or Nashville or something and try to make it in the music business." 

"Then why don't you?" 

"Because I don't have enough money to. The job I have near Cal State during the school season is only part time and they don't pay much. And the only way my dad is gonna help me out financially is if I keep trying to accomplish what I need to in order to get what he calls a 'real career'. And I figure maybe at least with the music classes he's paying for, that might help me get some type of music related job in the future. But I do have to admit one thing, he is right when he says it's hard to make it in the music industry. And I'm fully aware of that and I know he just wants me to be successful in life, but it's just that I don't wanna be miserable for the rest of my life either, doing a job that I don't even like." 

"Yeah, I agree with you there." 

"But at least you're lucky enough to be majoring in music at an actual music college. You'll probably have a better chance at getting a job you love someday more than I will." Mike frowned and felt bad for his friend. He wished there was something he could do to make Tommy's dreams come true, but he was just another broke college kid himself who was trying to make it in the music business too. And he didn't have all the answers to achieving success and happiness. All either one of them could do was just work hard, not give up and hope that a good opportunity would come along someday for each of them.

\------------

Three hours later, Tommy's father came by his food cart. "Hey Tommy, you can take off now. I think you've been here long enough for today." 

"Okay. Thanks Dad!" Tommy hurriedly removed his apron and rushed out of the cart. It wasn't like he had anywhere to rush off too, it's just that he'd had a long day and couldn't wait to have a break. He passed the cart where Mike was working on his way out. 

"Hey Tommy! Where are you running off too?"

"I'm going home so I can get cleaned up and relax for a while. I've been sweating all day in that hot food cart. I need a break!" 

"Me too. I should be getting out of here soon also. But hey! Don't forget to come back here tonight so we can watch that show. It starts at nine, so get here a little before that so we can get good seats." 

"Yeah, I know. I'll be back here on time. See ya later Mike." 

"Later."

\------------

The show would be taking place inside of a big building with a stage. Tommy and Mike had just arrived and managed to get seats close to the front in the forth row. A couple minutes after nine, all the seats were full with adults and some older teens, just as the lights turned down in the room and the curtain rose on the stage to reveal a spotlight in the middle where a very tall, beautiful, glammed up and tattooed woman stood in heels, a long flowing neon pink dress and a long blonde wig. As she began to speak, Tommy and Mike could tell her voice was a little deeper than a woman's should be. Mike leaned over to whisper to Tommy. 

"Is that like a drag queen or something?" 

"Seems like it. Why does it matter?" 

"It doesn't. I was just making an observation." 

"Welcome everyone! My name is Raja and I am the host of this show. Are you guys ready for the Glamnation experience, a show which has traveled to many places around the world and has now come here to entertain all of you beautiful people out there?" The audience cheered. "Are you ready to be thrilled, shocked and blown away by what you see and hear on this stage tonight?" Everyone cheered louder. "Well then get ready because here they are, ready to entertain you. Accompanied by the music of San Diego's own Adam Lambert and his Glamberts with their song Voodoo, for your first act of the evening I present to you, acrobatic contortionists, Taylor Green and Sasha Mallory!" 

'San Diego's own?' Tommy wondered. 

Everyone cheered to welcome the first act just as the stage lit up dimly with different colored lights and Raja exited it. There was a band in the back which consisted of a skinny drummer boy, a gothic looking female keyboard player, a bearded guitarist, a tall and skinny female bassist and two women who stood side by side in the middle of the band behind microphones, who Tommy guessed must be the back up singers, along with the main singer who was standing off to the left side of the stage. 

Tommy couldn't help but notice him as the man was clearly over six feet tall and wore a long purple jacket with fur around the shoulders and fringe hanging from the arms, black leather pants and boots, a tall purple hat with a sparkly red letter A on it which matched the one on the front of the drum kit and a feather on top which reminded Tommy of something from Alice in Wonderland and a lot of make up around his eyes. Tommy couldn't make up his mind whether he found his outfit ridiculous or cool and creative, but immediately he sensed his bold and intimidating presence and barely noticed the two acrobats who walked out to the middle of the stage. They were small but limber and they began performing their unique tricks just as the band started playing and the singer, Adam, began to sing. 

Initially, Tommy was only mildly impressed with the music and the man's voice so he focused on the acrobats. The small man was able to lift the woman and throw her in the air, showing off trick after trick as they then contorted their bodies in unbelievable ways and received gasps from the crowd. Just as their performance was ending, Tommy heard the singer hit a high note, which caused everyone to clap. 

"I'm so obsessed with your sexiness...." 

'Damn, that guy can sing,' Tommy now thought to himself. He had to admit, the performance part of the show was cool but he was just as interested in hearing how good the band would turn out to be, after all he was a music lover more than anything else. 

Raja entered the center of the stage again. "So what did you think of Taylor and Sasha, weren't they amazing?" Everyone cheered happily. "Now for your next act, we have a very wild performer for you. Accompanied by the song Ring of Fire, please welcome a flaming hot man, literally, fire breather Terrance Spencer!" Everyone welcomed him with shouts of excitement while the song began to play. The dark and muscular man did amazing tricks with fire and most of the audience was in awe of him, but Tommy was in awe of someone else. 

When the singer sang his own middle eastern version of the classic song and hit the high notes at the end, the audience cheered and clapped loudly again, just as Tommy accidently blurted out, "Oh my god, he's amazing!"

"I know. That's so crazy how someone could do that with fire and not even act like it hurts," Mike chimed in. 

"Oh, yeah that is cool. But I was actually talking about the singer," Tommy admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Oh. You mean the conceited Adam Lambert?" Mike teased. 

"Yeah, well. I guess he has good reason to be. He's pretty good." Mike laughed and rolled his eyes right before Raja announced the aerialists, Johnny Rice and Brooke Wendle, who would be performing to a song called Outlaws of Love. 

As the aerialists started their performance, Tommy was intrigued by what they could do as they hung and twirled around in the air together from what seemingly looked like two long white sheets, with the performers also in small white outfits that left little to the imagination. But as Tommy admired the singer's voice once again, he noticed how emotional this song was and could sense it as he heard the man's voice break, almost as though he was trying not to cry while he sang. Obviously this song was a meaningful one for the man and it was just as beautiful as the performance that went along with it. It touched Tommy how much emotion he was able to put into his performance. He appreciated that sort of thing in a vocalist or musician.

"That's awesome how they can do that," Mike told Tommy as the crowd kept gasping in amazement every time the performers would drop down from the ceiling while spinning and would stop right before they would hit the floor. "That girl's hot isn't she? Look at those long, gorgeous legs," he commented but Tommy stayed silent while his friend could tell his gaze was stuck on another part of the stage but it wasn't where the aerialists were. Mike reached over and waved a hand up and down in front of Tommy's face. 

"Hey Tommy! Earth to Tommy!" Tommy was finally shook out of his dazed state. 

"What?" he asked as he looked over at his friend and sounded a little annoyed. 

"I was talking to you. I said, don't you think that girl up there is hot?" 

"Oh sorry. Yeah. She's pretty," Tommy replied unenthusiastically. Mike furrowed his brows at his friend and wondered why Tommy had been staring at the singer so much throughout the show. 

"What's with you man? You like spaced out for a minute." 

"I was just enjoying the show and listening to the music." 

"Oh, right. It's always about how good the music is for you." Tommy smiled, amused. 

Finally, for their closing song, the singer removed his coat and hat and took center stage as the two acrobats, the fire breather and the female aerialist stood behind him. He stood there at the front in a black, low cut shirt which showed off his tanned chest and was bedazzled at the top along with some necklaces and his hair was black and silky. He began a speech about how money, fame, success and sex meant nothing unless it was connected with love and then he and the band began playing a more upbeat song than the previous ones which was called If I Had You, while the four performers began to dance along with him to the song. They wore very revealing clothing and at times their dance moves were a bit sexually charged, which only seemed to excite the crowd more. Tommy was now starting to feel like the singer wasn't conceited but instead was confident, and he envied that characteristic in a person, given the fact that it was something he himself lacked.

The singer encouraged the audience to get up and dance. Tommy and Mike stood with the rest of the crowd and everyone was clearly loving the show, as they danced and threw their hands up in the air. He also introduced his band members in the middle of the song and Tommy appreciated the fact that he took the time to acknowledge them. 

At the end of the last song, Raja came out once more to thank the crowd for coming and all the people on the stage stood in a line while they bowed, smiled and waved to everyone one last time before they all exited the stage and the curtain came down. The lights in the rest of the room lit up so that everyone could see their way out. 

As Tommy and his friend walked out together, Mike asked, "So what'd you think? Are you glad I made you come with me to watch the show?" 

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Thanks Mike." Mike smiled and patted him on the back as they made their way to the parking lot so they could get in their cars and head home for the night. 

As Tommy drove to his parents' house he thought about how the flyer had said the show would be a little different each night and would feature different songs. He was interested in going back to watch it again and not just to hear the songs or to see the performers do their tricks again, but for another reason. And that reason would be the tall, dark and handsome vocalist named Adam. But it was only because Tommy appreciated and admired his talent, right?


	2. Chapter 2

When Tommy got off work the next day, he showered, changed and touched up his eyeliner and then he planned on texting some of his friends to see if they would wanna hang out that night. Much to his disappointment when he had been at work, he saw the flyer for the Glamberts show and realized they didn't have shows on Sunday nights, so now he was left without any plans for the night. He was really bummed out about that. He had really been looking forward to seeing the performers and listening to the band again. Yep. The band and the performers. That was who Tommy wanted to see. 

He sat in his bedroom, relaxing and playing random songs on his guitar in the early evening when he decided to text Mike first. "Hey Mike. Wanna hang out later?" 

"Sorry Tommy. I'm going to Allison's soon to hang out." Tommy sighed in complaint. Allison wasn't Mike's girlfriend but more like a friend with benefits. And there were a lot of times when Mike would choose to spend time with her over Tommy. But hey, he couldn't blame his friend for wanting to get some. He wished he wasn't single so he could get some every once in a while. Even before he and Liz had broken up, it had been quite a while since they slept together due to the fact that they hadn't been getting along recently. And yeah, he knew that if he couldn't find a girl he liked enough to be in a relationship with yet, he could probably cruise around town and find his own friend with benefits but Tommy wasn't the type of guy that slept with just any girl. Though when he was in high school, most of his fellow students believed differently.

He was a little bit of a rebel in school. He got into trouble from time to time and was known to hang out with a crowd of troublemakers which included some promiscuous girls. So given that and the fact that Tommy was a good lookin kid who many girls were attracted to, most people assumed that he got a lot of action, but that just wasn't true. Tommy had actually only slept with two girls during all his high school years and the only girl he had been with since then was Liz who he was in a relationship with for over a year. And the real reason that girls tended to flock to him was because he was sweet, funny and a good listener; the type of guy every girl would love to have as a friend. And yes, most girls found him sexy but when it came to him being a ladies' man, he just wasn't that smooth. Whenever he would develop a crush on a girl he would either be too shy, too awkward, too clumsy or all of the above when he was around them, which made it so that his attempts to pursue certain girls wouldn't work out too well. 

Tommy didn't want to come off as needy to his friends, so he texted Mike back, "Okay, that's fine. Have fun! I'm gonna see what Mia's up to." 

"Okay man. Ttyl." Tommy started to text his other best friend, Mia. But even though she was a girl, she was nothing more than a friend. They grew up together and she was like a sister to him, so they weren't attracted to each other that way. 

"Hey Mia! What are you up to? Wanna hang out later?" 

"Sorry Tommy, I can't. Mom and I are getting ready to go shopping for some things for her new place. Wanna come with?" Going shopping with two woman to pick out towels and dishes wasn't really how Tommy wanted to spend his evening. 

"No thanks but I appreciate the offer. Talk to ya sometime soon."

"Okay, ttyl." Tommy sighed loudly in frustration again. It had only been a week since he came home from college so that he could spend time with everyone he cared about and now everyone was already too busy with other things. His sister was out with her fiance and his parents had just left to go out to dinner with some of their church friends, which they invited Tommy to come along to, but he turned down the offer. He always felt uncomfortable around church people and they made him feel like he wasn't good enough. Maybe it was because he hadn't been the perfect child or maybe it was because he was an atheist, but honestly he didn't care about their opinions. He believed what he wanted to believe and no one was gonna change that about him. 

He put his guitar away and then sat back on his bed, trying to decide what to do. Then he thought about the fact that even though he'd been working at the carnival for the last two days and watched one show, he hadn't actually taken the time to enjoy the carnival itself. Yeah, that's what he would do so that he wouldn't have to sit at home bored alone. He'd go to the carnival and see what kind of trouble he could get into there.

When he got to the carnival, he decided to start out by playing some games to see how many prizes he could win. He spotted a game that was one of his favorites. It was one where there were two rope ladders, side by side, with a net below them for safety. The ladders didn't go straight up but instead went slightly up and forward. One person on each side would climb up their ladder and whoever could reach the top of their ladder first would win one of many different colored basketballs. His parents still had his old basketball hoop in their driveway so he thought he'd try to win one and maybe he and Mike could shoot some hoops sometime this summer. But the catch to the game was that the ladders were very unstable and hard to climb so it was quite difficult to make it to the top. But Tommy had played the game before in previous years and there were a few times he won because his small size and agility on his feet gave him an advantage against most other people who played against him. 

Tommy got in line and waited for the several people who were ahead of him to finish the game and then when it was his turn, he handed a couple dollars to the carny running the game and stepped up to the ladder on the left and whoever had been in line behind him would be the one competing against him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall figure approach the other ladder to the right of him but he didn't bother to look at the person because he had his eyes focused on his goal at the top.

"Are you two ready?" the man running the game asked them. 

"Yep," Tommy and the man next to him replied. 

"Okay. Ready, set, go!" Tommy began to climb as fast as he could while at the same time, trying to keep his balance and not fall off the ladder. But about half way up his ladder, he noticed the large figure next to him was starting to get ahead. He looked over and saw a tall young man in a black t-shirt and basketball shorts and a black baseball cap on backwards. Okay, so this guy was a lot bigger than Tommy and usually Tommy's small size made him quicker than others but this guy was really tall and he was taking huge steps up the ladder rungs like it was nothing. 

Just as Tommy was about to look away, the man glanced over and met his gaze. When Tommy realized who he thought it was, he was caught off guard and felt his heart skip a beat just as he lost his balance and not only fell off the ladder but also hit the net below too hard and bounced and then rolled right off onto the ground. Right before he hit the ground though the other man had just reached the top and won but when he saw Tommy tumble to the ground, he immediately jumped off the ladder and the net and ran over to see if he was alright. Luckily Tommy didn't fall far so he wasn't hurt, just very embarrassed. Not only did he fall in front of everyone else who was around but he also fell in front of who he believed the other man to be and that was the worst thing of all. He couldn't have fallen in front of him! 

"Are you alright?" the tall man standing in front of him and the carny asked at the same time. 

"Yeah I'm fine," Tommy replied in a shaky and flustered voice, still sitting on the ground and trying to get his bearings. He started to look up and saw that the tall man had his hand outstretched for him to take to help him up. As he tilted his head all the way up, there stood a tan, tattooed and stunningly blue-eyed beauty towering above him. The man looked quite different without makeup and in casual clothes but yep, it was him alright. When his suspicions about who the man was were confirmed, his breath got caught in his throat for a moment. Then he realized he was still sitting on the ground and was now starting to stare at the man awkwardly so he snapped out of it and took his hand. 

His hand was warm and large and swallowed up his own, and his grip was strong. The man yanked him up like he was lifting a feather and Tommy nearly fell against his chest as he was pulled up and forward. The man finally let go of his hand after holding onto it a little too long and Tommy quickly backed away. He stared down at Tommy and looked as though he was trying to prevent a smirk from spreading across his face. He was trying not to show his amusement at the clumsiness of the cute little blonde in front of him. 

"Hey, do you wanna pick out your prize now?" the carny asked. 

The tall man turned behind himself to face a boy who looked to be about six or seven years old and asked him, "So what color did you want?" 

"Ummm...." the little boy tried to make a decision while he stuck his tongue out above his upper lip and looked up at the different basketballs. 

'He was playing to win a prize for that kid? That's kinda sweet,' Tommy thought to himself. 

"I want the green one!" the little boy finally told the carny who handed him a lime green basketball. 

As soon as the man saw that the kid got the prize he won for him, he started to walk away from the game. And Tommy didn't know why but for some reason he had the urge to follow the man and find out more about him. 

"Hey!" Tommy said, apparently too quietly because the man just kept walking. Tommy almost had to run just to keep up with the other man's large steps. "Hey! Guy who just beat me at that game!" Tommy wasn't sure what possessed him to speak up and say that to him but sometimes his tongue was quicker than his brain. The man finally turned around when he realized someone was trying to get his attention. 

"Hey. Sorry I beat you. But it was for the kid," the man said as he continued to walk but slow enough now that Tommy could catch up and walk next to him. 

"Oh that's okay. You're really good at that game." 

"Thanks." The two of them kept walking side by side around the carnival while they continued their conversation.

"So you're....you're the singer, aren't you?" The man looked over at Tommy and smiled the most bright and beautiful smile and Tommy's heart skipped a beat again. Why the man kept causing his heart to do that, he didn't know but he couldn't control it. 

"Yeah, I'm Adam Lambert. And you are?" 

"Tommy Joe Ratliff. But everyone just calls me Tommy." 

"Nice to meet you Tommy. So I take it you saw the show last night?" 

"Yeah, my friend Mike and I watched it." 

"So what'd you think of it?" 

"You were really good! I....I mean the show was really good, a-and you were too, I....I mean...." Adam looked as though he was trying not to grin too big again but he was amused at how easily Tommy got flustered. Tommy took a deep breath and tried to think a little before he spoke this time. "What I meant to say was that the show was amazing and you're really talented too." Adam smiled and blushed. He had been traveling with his band and group of performers for a year and was used to getting compliments all the time but for some reason it meant more when the compliment was coming from a gorgeous little blonde who was just his type. 

"Thanks. So are you here with your friends and family or something or are you hanging out here alone?" 

"Alone unfortunately. All my friends were too busy with other things. So what are your Glamberts up to?" Adam laughed. 

"Um, they're all doing their own thing too. They're all older than me so they weren't really into hanging out at this place with me." 

"Oh. Well how old are you?" 

"Twenty." 

"Twenty? That's it? I thought you were older than that." Adam gave him a puzzled look. "Oh, that came out wrong. I don't mean you look older, I just thought you would be older than that because when you're up on stage you just seem so....like mature and confident. Like you've been doing that for years." 

"Oh, well then I'll take that as a compliment. I've only been a part of the show for about a year but I've been singing in musical theater classes in school since I was a little kid. So how old are you?" 

"I'm also twenty. The host of your show said you were from San Diego. But so am I and I don't think I've ever seen you before. What high school did you go to?" 

"Mt. Carmel. Where'd you go?" 

"San Diego High School." 

"Oh, so do you live around here?" 

"Well actually I live at the dorms at Cal State where I'm currently taking classes but I'm here for the summer to visit my parents. They live pretty close to here." 

"My parents live in San Diego too but it's a little ways from here. What do you study at Cal State?" 

"Business and music." 

"Business and music? Those are two very different subjects."

"Yeah. My dad's making me study business because he says the music won't get me anywhere. But we sort of made a compromise so he's letting me minor in music as long as I major in business." 

"Making you and letting you? Maybe it's none of my business but you're over eighteen. Why don't you just do what you want?" 

"Because he's the one paying my tuition and board." 

"Do you enjoy college?" 

Tommy huffed, "Not really." 

"Then who says you have to take any classes at all?" 

"What else am I gonna do with my life?" 

"You can do anything you want Tommy. You're a young, good looking guy with the world at your fingertips. You have the power to make you own choices in life, ya know?" Good looking? There went Tommy's heart again.

"That sounds nice and all but it's not that easy. I don't have much money." 

"So. Neither did I. But somehow I figured out a way to follow my dreams. I dropped outta college before I had even finished my first year after I saw a group of perfomers come to town and I decided to take a risk and join them." 

"Really?" Tommy wished he could be brave enough to drop out of college and take bigger risks in life. 

"Yep. So I take it that if the music classes were your choice, that you'd like to do something music related for a career?" 

"Yeah, I play guitar and bass. I'd love to play in a successful band someday but it just seems like an impossible dream sometimes." 

"Nothing's impossible Tommy Joe." Okay, now Tommy's heart was doing the opposite of skipping beats and was beating way too fast and he could feel it thumping in his chest as soon as Adam called him by two names. "But your dreams aren't just gonna happen. You've gotta take chances and make them happen." 

"You know you sure don't talk like you're only twenty. You've got wisdom," Tommy said smiling and Adam thought it was an adorable smile. 

"I'm just speaking from experience. I've had to take chances to get to where I am. I've had to work very hard." 

"I do work hard!" Tommy accidently snapped at Adam, causing the other man to look surprised and apologetic. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you don't when I said that." 

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you and sound offended. It's just that I know a couple people who like to put me down all the time and tell me I don't try hard enough, like in school and stuff, but I actually do. I try, it's just that it's hard to do good in classes that you hate. But at least I keep going instead of giving up and dropping out, right?" 

"Right. But you think that if you decided to do what makes you happy instead of what other people want you to do, that would be giving up?" 

"Well....no. But I mean...."

"Who is it that puts you down?" Tommy looked up and saw the sympathetic expression on the other man's face and he hated it. He didn't like people feeling sorry for him. 

He looked down and replied, "My father and my ex-girlfriend." When Adam was silent for a while, Tommy looked up at him again and saw something flash across his face which was actually Adam feeling disappointed to hear that Tommy had been dating a girl but Tommy just assumed the look was Adam feeling sorry for him. 

"Oh, so you and your dad don't get along well?" 

"No, not really. But my mom and I do, so she makes it bearable for me to stay with them. And as for my ex, well that's why she's my ex. The break up was a mutual one though. She said I was never gonna go anywhere in life and I was tired of hearing it so we broke up. We dated for over a year." 

"I'm sorry to hear that but I guess it was for the best if she was always critizing you. My ex and I dated for my whole first year at college but we broke up after I joined the show because I was always on the road and we didn't get to see each other enough." 

"Sorry man." 

"That's okay. To tell you the truth, I don't think we were ever right for each other. The paths we wanted to take were too different. I guess I need to find someone who I've got some things in common with and who can deal with the fact that I have to travel all the time." 

"Yeah and I need someone who will help me make my dreams come true instead of just telling me that they never will. What good does that do?" 

"I know, right?" The both of them laughed in agreement. 

"I used to be really close with my dad when I was a little kid, back when I was too young to think for myself. But then once I got old enough to set my own goals for myself and have my own beliefs which were different than his, that's when things started to change between us. He's always made me feel like he expects me to be the perfect son and like I have to be who he wants me to be but I just can't do that. I wanna be who I really am." Tommy didn't know why he was telling this man who he had just met, things which were so personal but there was something about Adam that made him feel safe and comfortable, even though he was also intimidated by him. It was hard to explain but Adam just came off as a trustworthy and non-judgemental person. 

"I totally understand what you're saying and I agree. You should be yourself. And I'm sorry your dad's gotta be that way. Both of my parents have always been really supportive of me in all aspects of my life. I guess I'm lucky for that." 

"Yeah, you are." 

Suddenly Adam looked up and grinned at something that caught his eye behind Tommy. "Hey, you wanna go on that with me?" 

"Go on what?" They both stopped walking and Adam pointed up towards something so Tommy turned around. There he stood facing the largest roller coaster at the carnival. Just the sight of it made his stomach drop. "Um, no thanks man. But you can go on it if you want and I'll wait for you if you were wanting to hang out some more." 

"Why don't you wanna go on it?" 

"Um....I uh, I'm afraid of heights and also of throwing up, so I don't think I better." 

"Oh. But roller coasters are so fun!" 

"No thanks man. That's just not my thing." Adam noticed the timid look on Tommy's flushed face. 

"You know what, I shouldn't pressure you to do something you're not comfortable with. I'm sorry." 

"No, that's fine. Trust me, you're not the only one that's tried to convince me to get on that thing. My friends have tried and failed many times," Tommy smiled. 

"Yeah but I won't bug you about it anymore. You should make your own decisions about things you wanna do and don't wanna do, right?" Adam said, smiling kindly.

"Right," Tommy replied softly as he looked down at his feet again. The way Adam was smiling at him gave him a sensation that felt like butterflies and he didn't know why. But they couldn't be butterflies because butterflies are only something you feel when you're attracted to someone, right? This Adam guy was really starting to confuse Tommy and it hadn't even been 24 hours since he first laid eyes on him. "But like I said, you can go on it and I'll wait here." 

"No, it's not really that important to me. Are you hungry? I haven't ate any supper yet, have you?" 

"No. I am kinda hungry."

"You wanna get something to eat then we can find somewhere to sit and talk some more?" 

"Okay." Tommy nodded and they started to walk towards the section where most of the food carts where. 

As they walked, Tommy couldn't shake this feeling he got around Adam. He hated to admit to himself what it felt like but he had to because it was the only thing he could think to compare it to. It was the way you feel when you have a crush on someone or when you're intimidated by someone. His throat was dry and his palms were sweaty and he couldn't look Adam directly in the eyes without wanting to blush and his heart would beat faster everytime the other man spoke to him but clearly he didn't have a crush on him. Adam is a man and Tommy likes girls. So it's gotta be the whole 'being intimidated by him' thing. Yeah, that makes sense. Because he wants to make it as a musician and Adam is a successful singer so yeah, that's what it was. And plus, Adam's a lot bigger than him too and most of his friends are his size so he's just not use to that. His throat's probably dry and his palms are sweaty simply because of the weather. 

Adam tore Tommy away from his thoughts. "Wanna get some tacos from this place?" Tommy looked over to where he was pointing. 

"Sure." 

They each ordered a few tacos and then went and sat at a nearby table outside that was underneath a tent to block themselves from the sun. While they ate, they talked some more. 

"So are you good at playing guitar?" 

"Yeah. Well I like to think so. At least I hope I am." Tommy laughed nervously. 

"Oh I'm sure you are. I'm just making conversation. Did you take lessons or are you self-taught?" 

"Self-taught." 

"That's cool. I took singing lessons when I was younger so I guess I don't have natural talent like you." Tommy felt himself blush again. 

"But you've never even heard me play. I might be terrible for all you know." They both laughed. "And also, I don't think any teacher could teach someone to sound as good as you do when you sing so I'm sure you were born with some of your talent." Now it was Adam's turn to blush. 

"Thank you. That's nice of you to say." Tommy noticed Adam blushing. 

"You're welcome but I'm sure you hear that a lot, don't you? About how talented you are?" 

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." Adam couldn't tell Tommy that the reason his compliments were getting to him was because he was attracted to him. Obviously Tommy was straight so there was no way he had a chance with him and Adam thought he was cool and he enjoyed hanging out with him so he didn't wanna scare the smaller man away by confessing he was gay. He felt it was best to just not bring it up unless it was neccessary, so that they could keep hanging out. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Um, I just have to work in the morning and afternoon, why?" 

"Oh, I was just gonna ask if you'd like to stop by the building where we do our show while we do soundcheck and you can meet the band and the performers." Tommy eyes and mouth opened wide. 

"Seriously? You'd do that? You'd introduce me to them and let me interrupt your soundcheck?" Adam laughed. 

"You wouldn't be interrupting. You can meet them beforehand and then stay and watch our soundcheck if you'd like. If you want, you can stop by around two and I'll make sure someone lets you in." 

"Oh my god Adam! That would be awesome! You guys are like a famous group that travels all around the world and I'd love to do what you guys do and I'd be honored to meet all of them. Thank you!" 

"You're welcome but it's no big deal. I'm just introducing a new friend to my other friends, that's all." Tommy's eyes lit up. 

"We're friends?" Adam took Tommy's question the wrong way. 

"Oh, well, I....I didn't mean to make assumptions or sound weird or anything. We've just met. I guess I shouldn't just assume you're my friend yet." 

"No, I wasn't saying that. I was just surprised to hear you call me your friend, because well....I'm just....I mean you're...." 

"What Tommy?"

"Well you're....you're like cool, and a successful singer in a band. And I'm just....well I'm just a broke college kid who likes to play guitar for fun." 

"Tommy Joe. Don't do that! You don't like when others put you down but then you put yourself down? Don't be so hard on yourself. You don't got it easy in life but yet you're still trying to make something of yourself, and you will. I know you will. Just keep trying hard like you are now and don't give up on your dreams and you'll make it someday." Tommy smiled and he felt all warm inside. No one had ever really believed in him before. His mother and his friends tell him he's talented but they never actually express that they think he'll make it someday. "And also, I'm just a regular guy who followed my dreams. I'm nothin special." 

"I think you are." Adam looked up from his plate, a bit shocked. 

'Did I really just say that out loud?' Tommy thought to himself. He could feel his face turning red but Adam just smiled appreciatively at him. 

"You're a really nice guy Tommy Joe. I'm glad I met you today. I hope we can hang out some more during the rest of the three weeks that I'm here." Those words caused Tommy's heart to sink when it suddenly hit him that Adam would be leaving when the carnival ended so that he and his group could travel to their next destination. Why did the thought of him leaving bother Tommy so much though? They'd just met and once again, Adam is a guy. Why was he getting to him this way? He can't even remember Liz or any other girl making him feel this many butterflies when he first met them. It was a crazy feeling to feel this strongly about someone so fast but he couldn't deny that he was feeling something. But what that was, he still wasn't sure. Was it just plain admiration or something more? 

"Of course we can hang out more. That'd be cool. Apparently my friends who I came here to spend time with don't have time for me, so I could use a new friend," Tommy told him and Adam smiled. 

They finished eating and then Adam asked Tommy if he wanted to check out the carnival some more, so they did. They mostly stuck to games since Tommy wasn't really into most of the rides. They had a lot of fun together, laughing and winning prizes that were useless to them but it was just the fun of the game and seeing if they could win that made it worthwhile. Adam helped Tommy take his prizes to his car and then they walked to Adam's trailer and Tommy waited outside while Adam threw the things he won inside. Then they went back to the carnival to get some ice cream. By now it was dark and the rides were lit up and playing loud music. They walked around together, eating their ice cream and enjoying the music and each other's company and they talked more about their personal lives and also what types of music they liked until it was time for the place to close. 

They told each other goodbye outside of Adam's trailer. "Well Adam, I can't wait to meet everyone tomorrow. I'm pretty excited!"

"Me too. You're gonna watch the show tomorrow night too, right?" 

"Of course! I wouldn't wanna miss it. Thanks for hanging out with me today." 

"It was my pleasure." Adam smiled and brushed his hand down Tommy's upper arm as he said that and the touch sent shivers throughout Tommy's whole body. 

"See ya Adam," Tommy spoke softly. 

"See ya tomorrow Tommy Joe." Tommy smiled shyly back at him and then turned and walked away. As he drove home, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. 

As he entered his parents' house, his mother sat in the living room watching TV and his father's office door was shut so he knew he was probably in there doing some kind of work, as usual. Tommy's mom noticed the smile on her son's face that he was trying to hide. 

"Hey Tommy. What'd you do tonight?" Tommy took a seat on the couch next to her. 

"I went to the carnival." 

"Oh, with who? Mike? Mia?" 

"No, they were both busy. I went alone but I ended up making a new friend there. It was some guy that beat me at a game but we got to talking and he was really cool and he said his friends were busy too so we hung out and played some games, got some food and talked a lot. He's my age too." 

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Is he a college kid also?" 

"No, he's um....." Tommy hesitated.

"He's what Tommy?" Tommy's mom saw him look behind her towards his father's office door. 

"Dad wouldn't approve of me making friends with the guy." His mom looked confused. 

"Well I'm not your dad. But why wouldn't he approve?" 

"He sings for a living. He's actually the singer for the show that's gonna be playing almost every night at the carnival. His name is Adam." 

"Oh, I see now. But that's cool that you found a friend that's got a passion for music in common with you, isn't it?" 

"Well yeah. But you know how dad feels about people who think a job in the music business is a 'real job'. And also how he feels about people, or more so men, who dress up and wear make up and put on risque, or as he would probably say, 'inappropriate' shows at carnivals." 

"Yeah, but what does that matter? He doesn't have to know you're friends with the guy. I won't say anything to him." Tommy smiled gratefully and hugged his mother. 

"I love you mom." 

"I love you too Tommy." 

When Tommy pulled away from his mom, he was staring into space and suddenly a huge grin grew across his face as though something was amusing. 

"What's so funny?" his mom asked. 

"Oh I was just thinking of something. That Adam guy kept calling me Tommy Joe even though I told him I just go by Tommy." His mom laughed. 

"That's cute." 

"Yeah," Tommy said still smiling and staring into space. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night mom." 

"Good night Tommy Joe," his mom teased. They both laughed as Tommy headed up the stairs towards his room. His mom watched him and tilted her head, thinking about the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she saw her son smile that much. 

Just as Tommy was settling under his covers, he got a text from Mike. "Hey Tommy, sorry I couldn't hang out with you tonight. Did you hang out with Mia?" 

"No, she was busy but I went to the carnival to play some games and you'll never guess who I met and hung out with there." 

"Who!?" 

"Adam Lambert, the singer from the show we watched last night at the carnival. He beat me at a game and somehow we got to talking and we hung out for hours and then guess what he offered!" 

"A blowjob?" 

"LOL!! Mike shut the fuck up!" Tommy laughed while he continued to text. "He said I can come by the building where they do their show tomorrow afternoon and meet everyone in the show and then watch the soundcheck." 

"Really man!? That's awesome! He must've really liked you to offer that." 

"Oh, I don't know. He's just a nice guy, that's all." 

"Um, Tommy? Do you think he'd be nice enough to let your best friend come along with you to meet the performers also? And by performers, I mean that aerialist girl with the long legs?" Tommy laughed again. 

"Well probably, but I don't know why you'd think Mia would be interested in meeting that girl." 

"Tommy! I'm your best friend, not Mia! LOL!" 

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding. I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind if I brought you." 

"You're awesome Tommy! I can't wait!" 

"Okay dude, I'm gonna get try to get some sleep now. We got work in the morning. Good night Mike." 

"Night Tommy." 

Tommy had trouble falling asleep because he was too excited about tomorrow. But eventually he drifted off with thoughts of seeing Adam again on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far :)

Tommy and Mike were supposed to get off of work at two and meet Adam and all the performers right after but Tommy didn't wanna meet everyone when he was sweaty and smelled of carnival food so in the morning, he asked his dad if they could leave work a little early so they could go home and get cleaned up first. He hated to have to lie to his dad but he knew if he told him the truth about the reason he needed to leave early, his father wouldn't like it and would probably even make him work late. So he had to tell him they had made plans to meet some girls for lunch, which wasn't really a complete lie, but luckily his dad bought it and told him he could leave work at noon.

After getting cleaned up and eating a quick lunch at each of their own places, they met back at the carnival at two. As they walked to the building where the show takes place, Mike immediately noticed something different about Tommy. "You're wearing more make up than usual." 

"Yeah, so?" Tommy added some black eyeliner and shadow to his eyelids instead of just the thin layer under his eyes like usual, along with some clear lip gloss. He also changed into his favorite white Metallica tee and some black skinny jeans. 

"Just wondered why. You trying to impress the performers or what?" 

"No," Tommy replied and laughed. Which was true. It wasn't the performers he wanted to impress. 

When they arrived at the building, a tall and skinny tattooed man opened the door and he looked familiar to them but they couldn't figure out why. "Hi, I'm Sutan. You must be Tommy?" 

"Uh, yeah. I hope it's okay that I brought my friend Mike." 

"That's fine vayvee, come in." They followed Sutan to the stage where Adam and the rest of the band were getting ready to practice. Adam's face lit up when he saw Tommy. He jumped down from the stage to greet him. 

"Hey Tommy, I'm glad you could make it." Adam didn't even seem to notice Mike. He was too busy admiring Tommy.

"Hey Adam. This is my friend Mike. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along. He loves music too and he's the one that watched the show with me the other night." 

"Yeah, that's fine," Adam replied, still staring at the blonde. 

"Um, hey Adam. It's nice to meet you." Mike held his hand out and Adam finally tore his gaze away from Tommy and shook Mike's hand. 

"So what'd you think of the show?" 

"It was awesome. I'll probably come back with Tommy tonight to watch it again." 

"That's great. I'm glad you liked it. So, are you guys ready to meet the band? The performers are backstage. I'll go tell them to come out here so they can meet you guys." They followed Adam up the steps to the stage and waited for him and Sutan to bring everyone else out. The band was already on the stage with their instruments and noticed them. 

"You must be Tommy, right?" The girl with the bass guitar asked. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Adam told me all about you." 

"He did?"

"Yeah, I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too. This is my friend Mike." 

Tommy and Mike were introduced to the rest of the band by Ashley. The drummer was named Isaac, the lead guitarist was Monte, the keyboard player was a girl named Cam and the two back up singers were Keisha and Reyna. They shook hands and Tommy thought they all seemed very nice and welcoming and surprisingly they all seemed to already know who Tommy was. 

Adam came back out with Sutan and the performers. He introduced Taylor, Sasha, Terrance, Johnny and Brooke to them and Mike was instantly blushing over Brooke. "And Sutan here is also known as Raja, the host of the show," Adam told them. 

"Oh, that's why you looked familiar," Mike pointed out and Sutan just laughed. 

"Are you guys ready to practice yet?" Adam asked the band. 

"Not yet, we're still tuning our instruments," Monte answered. 

"That's Monte," Adam told Tommy and Mike. "He's gonna be leaving us in about a month. After we leave here, we're doing a couple shows at an event in Vegas and then he'll be done playing with us." 

"Why? What's he's planning on doing next?" Tommy asked. 

"Well, his wife that lives here in San Diego is getting ready to give birth to twins in a month so he doesn't wanna travel anymore. They're gonna move to Los Angeles. He's already got a job lined up there as a studio musician." 

"Oh, well do you guys need someone to replace him?" Mike asked. "Tommy plays guitar. He's pretty good too." Tommy made a noise of complaint and hit Mike in the arm. 

"It's not like I'm a professional Mike. I'm sure they're looking for someone better than me." 

"Oh I'm sure you're good Tommy. But actually Mike, we've already got a couple people in mind that might be taking his place." 

"Oh," Mike said and Tommy tried to hide the fact that Adam saying that did disappoint him a little. 

"Okay, we're ready for you now Adam." 

"Alright you two, you wanna go sit in the seats down there and watch?"

"Sure," Tommy replied. He and Mike sat in the front row while they watched the band practice. The performers would be practicing later so they went and sat in the seats too and of course Mike asked Brooke to sit next to him. Sasha sat next to Tommy and spoke to him. 

"Wow, you are pretty." Tommy looked at her, slightly puzzled. 

"Um, thanks....I think." 

Sasha laughed. "Oh I meant that as a compliment and you should take it as one. Women loves pretty boys like you. It's just that when Adam told me you were, I didn't expect it to be so true." 

"A-Adam told you I was....pretty?" 

"Yeah, but please don't be offended by that. It's a good thing, trust me." Tommy forced a smile and felt his stomach doing flips. Why would Adam, a guy, call another guy, especially himself, pretty? 

First the band did their first two songs which were the same as the other night, Voodoo and Ring of Fire. Tommy could hear Mike and Brooke talking and could tell they weren't paying attention. Then Sasha told Tommy that the band wouldn't be playing the third song, called soaked, during practice because it only required the keyboards and Adam's voice and said Adam preferred to practice that one alone since it was an emotional song. 

Then Tommy heard Adam on stage talking about the forth song they would be playing. He told the band he wanted to do Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin but said he didn't wanna just do the original version of it. He said he wanted them to figure out a way to make it their own version, something that would impress the audience. 

"How about an acoustic version?" Isaac suggested. 

"No," Adam and Monte agreed in unison. "An acoustic version would be too slow. I wanna liven things up a bit after we do the first three songs which are all kind of slow," Adam said. 

"Yeah, but we're doing Twentieth Century Boy for our last song. That'll get the crowd pumped up by the end of the show," Isaac argued. "And I don't know another way that we could change Whole Lotta Love from the original besides making it acoustic and slowing it down, do you? I mean I haven't heard anyone else come up with a better idea." 

"I-I've got an idea," Tommy raised his hand and spoke up nervously and everyone's eyes instantly landed on him. 

"Sure, let's hear it," Adam said. 

"Well, what if you guys slow it down just a little but not in a slow and boring way but in more of like a slow and....sexy way?" Adam eyebrows rose and he and the band members glanced around at each other briefly and looked back to Tommy. 

"How do you mean? Can you explain how we could do that?" Adam asked, intrigued. 

"Um, well, I'd probably have to show you. Can I come up there?" 

"Of course," Adam replied. 

Tommy got on stage and asked Ashley if he could borrow her bass guitar for a minute. She carefully handed it over to him. He played the bass line of the song in a low cord and when he did, he plucked and strummed the strings in a way that drew out the notes, long and slow. 

"Hey, I like the way that sounds!" Ashley said. 

"Yeah, that does sound sexy Tommy Joe," Adam added which caused Tommy to pluck the wrong string. 

"Oops," he said and laughed nervously. 

"That's okay, what you did sounded great," Adam commented with a smile.

Tommy walked over to Monte next and asked him if he could try something with his guitar. Monte hesitated for a moment, not sure if he could trust this kid he'd just met with his precious guitar but after a few moments he finally gave it to him. Tommy tuned the guitar to his liking and then asked Ashley to try to play her bass the way he just showed her. She caught on after a minute and then Tommy started playing Monte's guitar in a way that complimented the sound of bass line. 

"That sounds awesome Tommy!" Isaac exclaimed. "I like this version, it's cool." 

"Yeah, I like it too." Tommy looked up from the guitar he held to find a bright smile on Adam's face. Cam, Keisha and Reyna all praised his version also. He stopped playing then so Ashley did too. 

"You're really talented Tommy!" Ashley said. "Where'd you find this guy Adam? He's great!" 

"Yeah, he is," Adam agreed and noticed Tommy blushing profusely right before the smaller man looked away from Ashley to look down. He assumed Tommy's reaction was caused by Ashley. 

Tommy handed Monte's guitar back to him and left the stage to sit down again and had trouble making eye contact with Adam as he passed him but Adam couldn't take his own eyes off the blonde. 

"Okay, let's all try it that way then," Monte told the band. Isaac joined in on the drums with a soft beat that meshed with the two guitars. Then Adam started singing and Tommy couldn't help but look at him now. It made the song sound even more sexy with the way Adam was singing it. He also noticed the way Adam glanced at him a couple times while he sang certain lines of the songs and looked as though he was almost singing to him. Tommy's heart started racing and he had to stop himself from fidgeting in his seat whenever Adam would look directly at him. 

The band practiced all the songs a couple more times and did their soundcheck. When they finished, Adam came down from the stage to talk to Tommy and Mike again but Mike was standing off to one side of the stage talking to Brooke. The rest of the performers told Tommy goodbye and that it was nice meeting him and went back stage while the band members messed with their instruments some more. Adam and Tommy were left alone together on the floor. 

"So, you think we're gonna be able to put on a good show tonight?" Adam asked as he stood in front of the smaller man. 

"Oh, I'm sure you will. You guys sounded great." 

"Thanks," Adam said with a small smile. "And thanks for your input too. That song's gonna sound really cool when we play it tonight." Tommy just nodded and then they stood there in an awkward silence while Adam gazed into Tommy's eyes and wouldn't look away. And Tommy started feeling those damn butterflies again. He smiled nervously. 

"What?" he asked, wondering why Adam was starting at him that way. 

"Nothing. It's just....well you're wearing more make up today." 

"Oh. Yeah, some days I like to wear more." 

"It looks good on you. Really good. It brings out your eyes, makes them look even bigger." 

"Thanks," Tommy said so softly it was close to a whisper and bit his lip before looking away. He couldn't handle the way Adam was looking at him, especially with those stunning blue eyes that he felt as though he could almost see through. 

Adam's heart nearly stopped at the way Tommy bit his lip. Those shiny, pouty, gorgeous, kissable lips. Wait, why was he thinking of Tommy that way? Tommy's straight. He couldn't let himself fall for someone who he didn't even think he had a chance with. 

Tommy finally looked back at the taller man again which he immediately regretted because when he did, he found Adam staring at his lips and licking his own. "Um, so, I guess I'm gonna go get Mike now so we can go." 

"Oh okay, but wait. I was gonna ask you, what are doing in about an hour from now?" Adam tried to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to hang out with Tommy some more but he failed miserably when his tone sounded too needy. 

"Um, I don't have any special plans for the rest of the afternoon. Why?" 

"Oh um, well I have to go backstage and practice one last song on my own and then I'm free after that. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out at the carnival for a bit before I have to get ready for the show tonight?" Even though Adam knew he didn't have a chance with Tommy, that didn't mean they couldn't still hang out as friends. 

"Oh. Well sure, I guess I can." 

"You don't have to you know. It was just an offer. I get kinda bored in the late afternoons when I don't have anything to do." 

"Me too. And I know I don't have to but I want to. When and where did you wanna meet?" 

"Great! How about in an hour, next to the ferris wheel?" 

"Okay, yeah, sounds good." 

"Um....will Mike be hanging out with us?" 

"No, he made plans to hang out with his friend Allison after this." 

"Oh, good. I-I mean okay," Now it was Adam's turn to laugh nervously and Tommy had to hide his own smile at Adam's obvious embarrassment and wondered what exactly he meant by that. Why was Mike not being with them, a good thing? Did he not like Mike? No, Tommy knew what Adam meant by that but he just couldn't admit it to himself. He couldn't accept the fact that Adam told his band and performers all about him and said he was pretty, wouldn't stop staring at his eyes and lips and now was asking Tommy to spend the rest of the day with him and was glad to have him all to himself. No, he couldn't think about all those things because then he would have to think about how he was having some unusual feelings towards Adam. Well, they weren't really unusual feelings, it only felt unusual because for the first time in his young life, he was feeling them for another man. 

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see ya in an hour then. I'm gonna go tear Mike away from poor Brooke. He's probably flirting with her hopelessly." Adam laughed and Tommy realized how much he loved his laugh and wanted to try to make it happen more often. 

"Okay Tommy Joe, see ya later." Tommy smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, see ya later." Tommy and Mike left the building and since Mike left to meet one of his other friends, Tommy played some games by himself until it was time to meet Adam. 

As he waited next to the ferris wheel, he looked up at it and watched it spin around and made himself feel dizzy for a minute. He watched people as they got on and off of it and they seemed as though they were having fun and weren't scared at all. Tommy wished he liked rides like that. They looked fun but the thought of being up that high terrified him. He was brave when it came to some things, such as when he would do things he knew would get him in trouble in high school just to defy his father, and he loved watching scary movies alone in the dark, but when it came to simple things that didn't scare most people like riding rides, asking out girls, and doing what he needed to do in order to follow his dreams and be happy, he would chicken out. He wished he could be more confident like Adam seemed to be. Just as he thought that, he saw Adam approach him from the corner of his eye. Adam had noticed him staring up at the ferris wheel as he walked up to him. 

"Thinking about getting on that?" 

Tommy huffed, "No way man. Too high for me." 

"Okay. Well I'm not pressuring you or anything but just so know, the ferris wheel is really like the least scariest and dangerous ride here. All you do is just sit in the seat while it slowly goes around in a circle over and over again. It's actually pretty boring. Nothing scary about it." Tommy looked up at the ferris wheel again and then looked down and he felt embarrassed that he couldn't even do something that Adam considered boring and not scary at all and apparently all the other people around who were riding it felt the same way. Why'd he have to be such a wuss? Especially in front of Adam, someone so brave and cool. He felt stupid. Adam noticed and felt bad. 

"I'm sorry Tommy Joe, I didn't mean to make you feel like your reasons for not wanting to ride it weren't understandable. I mean, you're afraid of heights so of course it makes sense that you wouldn't wanna ride it. Why don't we start walking around now and play some games or something?" Tommy just looked back up at the ride and stayed silent. "Let's go Tommy," Adam said as he started to lead the way. Tommy followed for a moment but then stopped behind Adam. 

"Wait," Tommy said, so Adam stopped and turned around to find the blonde looking at him with a slightly fearful expression. 

"What is it?" 

"I-I wanna try to ride the ferris wheel." 

"What? But I thought you were too afraid." 

"I am but I don't wanna be. I'm sick of being too afraid to do everything. I need to stop being that way." 

Adam sighed. "Tommy Joe, there's nothing wrong with being afraid of certain things. There's a lot of people who don't like rides. I might not mind them but there's other things that scare me."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Tommy asked as though he didn't believe Adam could fear anything. 

"Plenty of things. For example; the movies that all those characters tattooed on your arms are in and the haunted ride that's here at the carnival." Tommy laughed. 

"Seriously? That kind of stuff scares you?" 

"Yeah, I hate that stuff; scary movies, haunted houses, all that." 

"But why? That stuff is so much fun!" 

"Well I think rides are fun." 

"Oh."

"You see what I'm saying? Everyone has something they're afraid of. It's nothing to feel bad about. You don't have to ride it Tommy, let's go walk around now." 

"No. I see what you're saying and you're right and thanks for making me feel better but I still wanna try it." 

"Okay, but you know you can't just 'try it'. Once you're in the seat and it starts moving you can't get off. You'll have to go through with it then. So if you don't think you'll make it through the whole ride long then you probably shouldn't even get in line." 

"I know but I think I can do it. I wanna do it. Maybe you can help me to not be so afraid instead of trying to talk me out of it?" Adam smiled. 

"Alright, if that's what you really want I'll try to help you. Let's go get some tickets." 

From the time they walked to the ticket stand until they got to the front of the line at the ferris wheel, Adam noticed Tommy was shaking. He knew Tommy told him not to talk him out of it but he was concerned the smaller man was gonna have a panic attack once he got up there. Then what would they do? 

"You know, there's still time to change your mind. We're not in the seat yet. I won't think any less of you." Tommy tilted his head at Adam and sighed. 

"Adam. You're supposed to be encouraging me not to be afraid. I'm trying to face my fears here. Help me." Adam smiled. 

"Okay, I'm sorry." He put his arm around Tommy in a friendly way and squeezed his arm. "You can do this Tommy Joe, I know you can. I'll be right beside you the whole time, okay?" That did help Tommy but only because he was too distracted by the fact that Adam was touching him and being sweet to him, which made Tommy forget all about the ride. He looked up at Adam and smiled. 

"Thanks Adam." 

"No problem." 

Suddenly, it was their turn and the carny was guiding them to their seat. As soon as they sat down across from each other, Tommy felt terrified as he looked around like he was lost and Adam could tell. "You want me to sit beside you Tommy?"

"Yes! Please!" Adam sat beside him and put his arm around him again to try to keep him calm. 

"Everything's gonna be fine Tommy Joe, I promise. Don't worry. I've been on this a dozen times." Tommy just nodded as he kept looking around anxiously and up at the top of the ride above him. Now he was too afraid to even care about the fact that Adam was touching him. Then the ride started moving. 

"Oh God Adam. Adam, I can't do this! I changed my mind!" Tommy's breathing sped up and he was shifting in his seat now which made it rock, which only scared him more. 

"Tommy, it's too late now. It's okay. You're okay. Just sit still! Nothing bad's gonna happen, I'm tellin ya." 

"No! I'm not okay Adam! I feel like I'm panicking. I'm gonna have a panic attack. Adam, please tell them I need to get off the ride!" Adam pulled Tommy closer to his side and rubbed his upper arm. 

"Tommy Joe, stop! Look at me!" Tommy finally stilled his body but he was still shaking as he looked over at the other man. Adam cupped the side of Tommy's face with his other hand while the blonde stared at him with wide eyes. "You're perfectly fine right now Tommy. Nothing bad is happening to you. All we're doing is just sitting in a seat. It's moving very slowly. We're not even really up that high up." Those words made Tommy realize they were now at the top. He looked down right before he was about to panic again. "No Tommy Joe! Don't look down, just look at me." But Tommy didn't listen right away. "Tommy Joe! I said look at me, right now!" Tommy was a bit startled by Adam's commanding tone of voice so he obeyed. Adam knew some other people on the ride could probably hear what was going on but he was too worried about Tommy to care. "You're okay. I've got you. Just relax, let's talk about stuff while we enjoy the ride." 

"Talk about what?" Tommy said, panting quietly. Adam removed his hand from Tommy's face. 

"How'd you get into music? When did you start playing guitar?" Tommy had to take a second to try to remember. His fear was clouding his memory. 

"U-Um, when I was ten. I watched a Metallica video and it made me wish I could be a famous guitar player someday," he replied shakily. 

"And I'm sure you will be someday. I like your shirt by the way." Tommy had to glance down and look at his shirt. He was so scared, he forgot what he was wearing. 

"Oh, thanks. I like yours too." Tommy commented on Adam's Queen T-shirt. 

"Which do you prefer, the bass or regular guitar?" 

"Regular but I like both." 

"Tell me about your tattoos." Adam held a steady conversation with Tommy, trying to think of anything he could ask him to take his mind off the ride, while he continued to hold him and Tommy eventually calmed down and decided to risk looking down from the top again. "Don't look if it's too much for you." 

"No, I want to." Adam took one of Tommy's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. They stared at one at one another for a few moments and the spark they each felt was undeniable. 

Tommy finally looked around at the scenery of the carnival and didn't feel as afraid. The way Adam had one arm around him and their other hands enterlaced on his lap made him feel safe. "I guess this isn't so bad. It's pretty cool up here actually." 

"Yeah, the view's nice isn't it?" Adam asked as he took a look around too. 

"Yeah, it is." When Adam looked back at Tommy, the blonde was staring at him. Tommy was thinking that he couldn't believe how sweet and gorgeous this guy next to him was. 

They managed to make it around a couple more times without Tommy panicking. Eventually Adam let go of his hand, afraid that Tommy would find it weird if he kept holding it even after Tommy had calmed down, but he kept his arm resting behind him on the seat. They admired the view most of that time but also stole a few glances from each other every so often. Tommy felt good with the taller man's arm behind him, protecting him, and Adam enjoyed having the little blonde under his arm too.

Before they knew it, the ride was over and they were back at the bottom, waiting to get off. "It's over already?" Tommy complained. Adam laughed. 

"Just a few minutes ago you couldn't wait for it to be over. Now what? You wanna go again?" 

"Mmm....no, I'll pass. One time of that is enough for me for one day." 

When they exited the area by the ferris wheel, they continued walking around. "Thanks for going on that with me and for putting up with me. Sorry I freaked out. I feel really stupid and embarrassed about that." 

"Don't feel stupid! You faced one of your biggest fears. You should be proud of yourself. I'm proud of you." Tommy looked over at Adam and met his smile. God, his eyes were so blue Tommy could barely stand to look at them. 

"Thanks Adam but I still feel ridiculous. I acted like a little bitch." Adam started giggling loudly and it was contagious. Tommy had to laugh too. 

"You did not! Hey, if it'll make you feel better, I'll...." Adam hesitated to finish. 

"What?" 

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but if you want, we can going on that haunted ride so I can freak out and you won't be the only one to feel embarrassed." 

"Really? You'd embarrass yourself just to make me feel better?" 

"Yeah. But just so you know, I hate haunted rides and houses and things like that so I'll probably be terrified but you can't laugh at me, okay?" 

"I'll laugh with you, how's that sound?" Tommy teased and Adam smiled. 

"Okay." 

"Alright, let's go then!" Tommy said, excited, and started walking faster to get to the ride and got a bit ahead of Adam. 

"Slow down Tommy Joe! I'm not looking forward to this, ya know." Tommy just turned around and laughed. 

They sat next to each other in a little bench type seat with a back on it. As soon as it started and their seat was led into the darkness of the ride and they could hear the creepy music playing, Tommy could see Adam was uneasy. He put his hand on the taller man's leg and squeezed it. Adam couldn't pretend that his touch didn't send a shiver thoughout his body. 

"It's okay Adam, I'm here. I'll keep ya safe from all the monsters that are gonna jump out in a minute," Tommy teased. Adam just crouched down lower in his seat and got ready to cover his eyes with one hand. 

"Why's the music have to be so fuckin creepy?"

"It's a haunted ride Adam. What do expect them to play, Taylor Swift?" 

"I'd prefer if they did," Adam replied seriously and Tommy laughed out loud. 

All of a sudden, a creature that looked like the one from Jeepers Creepers jumped out and screeched loudly at them and they both instantly screamed. Then they broke out in laughter.

"That scared the shit out of me!" Tommy exclaimed, the both of them still laughing. Before they could stop, another creature was jumping out and then another and then they were being pushed through different types of materials, one made to look like cobwebs and another looked like slabs of dead meat. They were switching between screaming and laughing hysterically and burying their faces in the other's shoulder. 

Adam couldn't remember the last time he laughed this hard and with someone who was his age and was so much fun to be around. He'd been on the road for so long with people who were older than him and who he couldn't relate to as much. They were cool but it just wasn't the same as the way he felt with Tommy right now. And he was always so busy with his shows and practicing, it wasn't often he got to just go out and have fun like this. 

When they were finally off the ride though, Adam was glad. "I'm never putting myself through that again!" 

"Wasn't it fun though?" Tommy asked. 

"Oh it was so much fun but like I said, I'm never going on that ride from hell again!" They both started laughing once again until they began to walk away from the ride. 

"You wanna get something to eat?" Tommy asked. 

"I'm too traumatized to eat," Adam joked and Tommy laughed. 

"Well I'm hungry so let's go. You want some of those tacos we had yesterday? Those were good." 

"Sure." Tommy ordered three tacos and Adam only ordered one and they sat down to eat. 

"Only one? That's all you're gonna eat?"

"I can't eat too much on the days I have a show. I gotta stay in shape." 

"What? You look great though! What's one more taco gonna hurt?" Adam wondered if Tommy really meant that or if he was just being nice. That reminded him there was something he was curious about with Tommy, so he tried to think of a way he could get some info out of him. 

"Well thanks but I gotta try to stay that way. So, my bass player Ashley, she thought you were really talented earlier. She even told me after you left that she thinks you're cute." What Ashley actually told Adam was that Tommy was cute for him but Adam wanted to see if Tommy was into her. 

"Did she?" Tommy asked, smiling a little. 

"Yeah. She's cute too, isn't she?" 

"Um, yeah. She's a pretty cute girl." Tommy looked across the table at Adam and saw something that resembled jealousy flash across his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. She's not your girl, is she?" Adam looked up, confused. 

"Huh? Oh. No. No!" Adam started laughing. "She's definitely not my girl!" 

"Why's that so funny? You wouldn't date her?" 

"No." 

"Why not? What's wrong with her?" Adam didn't answer right away. He just kept smiling nervously as his face turned red. 

"I didn't wanna have to tell you this." 

"What Adam?" Now Tommy was more curious and confused than ever. What was so seemingly serious that Adam couldn't say? 

"What's wrong with her is that she's a girl," Adam answered quietly. It took Tommy a minute to register what Adam was try to say, but then he understood. 

"Oh. Oh! Okay." Tommy couldn't deny that this new revealation made him feel sort of happy. Though he was smart enough to know that just because Adam likes guys that didn't mean he'd like Tommy. "And?" Tommy asked, expecting him to continue. Now Adam was confused. 

"And what? That's it. I'm not attacted to girls. I like guys." 

"That's it? You made it sound like I would find whatever you were about to say, so terrible." 

"Well, isn't that what you think?" Adam asked as his shameful look turned hopeful. Tommy furrowed his brows then huffed a laugh. 

"No! Why would I? Dude, I'm not a homophobe if that's what you were expecting." 

"No, I wasn't....I-I know you're a nice guy. It's just that with most straight guys, if I told them I was gay right after I just got done touching them multiple times like I was with you on those rides, they'd probably be disgusted now." Tommy shook his head at Adam. 

"Well I'm not disgusted at all, and to tell you the truth, I don't even know if I'm....if I'm straight either." Tommy looked down in embarrassment. 

"What?" Adam was a little shocked by that confession. "So you're saying you're bi then? Because you said you had a girlfriend before. I guess I just assumed you had only dated girls. Have you dated guys before too?" 

"No." Tommy finally looked up and met Adam's surprised expression. "I've never dated any....yet." 

"Just been attracted to them?" 

"Only one." 

"Oh." 

"I....I've just been a little unsure lately." 

"Oh, well that's okay. Take all the time you need to figure out who you are. It took me years to finally figure myself out. But when you finally do, don't be afraid to be yourself. You'll be unhappy if you try to be someone you're not." It was clear to Tommy that Adam didn't even realize he was the one guy Tommy was referring to. And a small part of himself couldn't believe he'd just confessed to someone for the first time ever that he was feeling something for a man and to that said man.

"I've haven't told this to anyone else yet. I'm worried that I may be unhappy even if I am myself." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because my dad wouldn't approve. And he's paying for my tuition and board and I also have to live with him during the summers so it would complicate things with him." 

"Is he homophobic?" 

"Unfortunately I think he is, a little. That's why I made sure we didn't pass his food cart when were walking around. I told him I had to leave work early because Mike and I were meeting some girls. I couldn't let him see that I had lied to him or that I was hanging out with the singer of the show here no less." 

"Oh, I see. He's a little homophobic?" 

"Well, he says he doesn't hate gay people but he says the bible says it's wrong. And he's said some not so nice things about gay people before too." Adam huffed and shook his head. 

"The good ol' bible argument. We're all going to hell, huh? Do you believe in all that?" 

"No, I'm an atheist." 

"Oh. I'm jewish but I'm not very religious." 

"Really, you're jewish?" 

"Yeah. Is that gonna be a problem for you?" Tommy laughed. 

"No. And neither is you being gay." 

"Thanks Tommy. I was lucky to make friends with a nice, open-minded guy like you," Adam said smiling, causing Tommy to blush. Adam placed his hand on top of the smaller man's hand over the table. "Well, I won't pressure you into deciding what you are or telling your dad or anyone else but just know that you can always be yourself when you're with me." Tommy's face lit up for a moment and then the light faded. 

"I know I've only known you for two days Adam but it's really gonna suck when you have to leave at the end of these three weeks." Adam's smile disappeared. 

"Yeah, it really is." 

"You're so easy to get along with. And you're fun to be around." 

"So are you." Adam kept his hand there and there was an awkward silence between them for a while as they looked at one another until Tommy decided to break the tension by looking at his phone. 

"Hey Adam, didn't you say you had to start getting ready for the show at seven?" 

"Yeah, what time is it?" 

"7:05." 

"Shit! I gotta go now."

"I'll walk you back to your trailer." They stood and threw their trash away then Adam grabbed Tommy's hand and gently pulled on it. 

"More like you'll run me back. I gotta hurry." Their walking sped up until it turned into running as they quickly made their way back to Adam's trailer. It was parked along with the rest of the band's and performers' trailers in an area of the parking lot which was outside the fence that surrounded the carnival. When they opened the gate of the fence and passed through it, Tommy's foot got caught on the bottom corner of the fence for a second and he almost tripped and fell but Adam caught him just in time. They couldn't resist laughing. 

Once they reached Adam's trailer, he let go of Tommy's hand and asked, "Are you always this clumsy? I feel like I'm always pulling you up from the ground." Tommy laughed at that. 

"No, I only get like that when I-" Tommy stopped himself and cursed internally when he realized what he was about to say but Adam wouldn't let it go. 

"When you what?" 

"Nothing." 

"No Tommy, finish your sentence. What were you gonna say?" 

"Don't you have to hurry and get ready for the show? I have to run home for a minute too before I come back." Adam tilted his head in complaint. 

"Tommy Joe." Tommy sighed as he looked down and then back up at Adam shyly. 

"I only act like that when I'm around someone I really like. Okay? I gotta go now. Bye," Tommy said quickly and started to turn away to leave. 

"Wait." Adam grabbed his arm lightly before he could though. "But you're only around me." Tommy looked back at Adam timidly with his big brown eyes and bit his lip. 

"Yeah. Exactly." Adam thought about what Tommy could mean by that while he said nothing in response and Tommy managed to slip his arm out of Adam's hand. 

"Bye Adam, see ya at the show tonight," he said really fast and then practically ran away. 

Adam stood frozen in front of the door of his trailer with furrowed brows until something clicked in his brain. His expression softened as a huge grin spread across his face. His smile and the butterflies he felt were still there as he entered his trailer and he couldn't wait to see Tommy at the show.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tommy and Mike watched the show that night, things felt a little awkward for Tommy when Adam came out on stage. Just a couple hours ago he pretty much admitted to Adam that he liked him and then practically ran away embarrassed. During the first two songs, Adam made eye contact with him a few times and all Tommy could do was smile back at him shyly. 

When Adam came out to do the third song Soaked, it was only him, Cam and the two aerialists, Brooke and Johnny, on stage. It was a very emotional song and Tommy was blown away by Adam's vocals once again and while everyone else was watching the dramatic show the aerielists were putting on while they twirled around in the air, rising and then dropping close to the floor of the stage with blue and silver sparkling lights in the background that resembled stars, Tommy's eyes were glued to Adam as he stood to the left side of the stage in a long, flowing black jacket and sang his heart out. 

When that song was finished, that was end of the part of the show where the performers would do their tricks and the rest of the show would just be two more songs from Adam and his band. After Adam left the stage to change for the next song, Whole Lotta Love, the band members came out and played some instrumental music for the audience while they waited on their singer. Adam finally came out in a black and blue jump suit that showed off the shape of his body more than his previous outfits did, his jet black hair was fluffed up and over to one side and his face was covered in make up and glitter. Tommy thought he looked hot as hell when he walked down the stairs that were in the middle of the stage and walked to the front to get closer to the crowd. 

The music started playing and it was the slowed down arrangement Tommy had came up with earlier that day and he smiled to himself and felt proud that he could influence a successful band like them. When Adam started to sing, his tone of voice and way he sang the song was even more sexy and sultry than Tommy remembered when they practiced. As he sang, Adam walked along the stage and looked down at the crowd and tried to make them feel the emotion he put into every lyric.

He strolled along until he reached the left side where Tommy and Mike were and stared right into Tommy's eyes as he sang and the intense look he gave him made Tommy feel as though Adam was singing to him and only him and everyone else were just witnesses to the sexual tension that passed between them in that moment. Tommy felt an intense feeling that nearly stopped his heart and at the same time, made arousal pool in his groin. Okay, up until now Tommy thought Adam was good looking, sweet and talented and he already knew he was developing a small crush on him. Even though he'd never crushed on a guy before and was slightly confused about that but that's just the way he felt, he liked Adam a lot and not just as a friend. But now it was something more, the feeling in himself was more extreme. He didn't just think Adam was cute anymore, he thought he was the sexiest man he'd ever seen and he wanted him. He actually wanted him and very badly. 

Now of course at this point, he had no plans to act on those feelings. Not only did they just meet and he knew that Adam was leaving in less than three weeks, but he'd never even been attracted to a man before, much less wanted one sexually, so maybe he could picture Adam kissing him and if Adam didn't have to leave so soon, maybe he could even imagine them dating, but having sex with Adam? No, he couldn't imagine that ever happening, could he? Except right now he was. Adam was standing in front of him all tall and alluring and confident and there was no denying that a small part of Tommy wished that maybe something more could happen between them. But no, he had to put that thought out of his mind. He still didn't know Adam that well yet, he was gonna be back on the road soon and not to mention that if Tommy's father ever found out he was involved with a man, he'd probably kill him or at the very least, shun him and stop helping him financially. But it was hard for him to try to resist those thoughts when Adam was looking at him as though he was thinking the same thing; that he wanted Tommy too.

Tommy had noticed previous times when he was around the other man that Adam would look at him a certain way sometimes but Tommy just convinced himself it didn't mean anything because it was hard for him to believe that Adam, who he thought was too good for him, would want him in that way. And now, he wondered for a moment if Adam just simply looked at everyone in the audience that way when he sang. Maybe it was just part of his onstage persona, he wanted to pull the crowd into his world and make them feel the music. But while that may be true, Tommy did notice and had to admit to himself that he didn't see Adam looking at anyone but him quite that way and it made him feel special. Yeah, it was obvious to Tommy what Adam was thinking but he tried not to think about that because if he knew for sure that Adam wanted him, that would only make it more difficult for him to resist the other man. 

After that song was finished, Mike leaned over and asked Tommy if he noticed the way Adam was staring at him and Tommy just pretended like he didn't know what his friend was talking about. He couldn't tell Mike how he felt about Adam, not yet at least, not when he himself was still confused about his own feelings. No point in confusing his friend too. 

When the last song, Twentieth Century Boy began, the crowd went wild and everyone was up out of their seats and dancing along with Adam who danced around onstage. That was another thing Tommy was finding irresistible about Adam, his dancing. Most of the women in the audience and even a few guys were screaming for Adam and that made Tommy feel a bit jealous but at the same time, a little proud to know that this beautiful man who a lot of people probably wished they could spend time with had been spending time with him. During that song, Adam gave him a couple more looks of passion and Tommy was almost glad when the show was over because he sensed the beginning of a growing bulge in his pants. He was just thankful the area where the audience stood was darkened. But he had to try to will it to go away as the show ended and all the lights came on so everyone could see their way out. 

After he and Mike exited the building, Mike asked, "Are you alright Tommy? You look a little flushed." 

"Oh I'm fine," Tommy lied. "It's just hot out here." 

"Really? Because I think the temperature has actually cooled down quite a bit since this afternoon." 

"Oh, yeah. I actually meant it was hot inside the building, not out here." 

"Yeah, I'd say it was pretty hot in there. Or atleast a couple people were," Mike said with a smirk. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked, trying not to smile. 

"Nothing. I'm gonna head home now, are you?" 

"Um, yeah I probably will soon. I might hang out here just a little longer before I go." Tommy really wanted to see and talk to Adam after the show but he knew the other man would need some time to change and clean up first. 

"Okay," Mike said with a curious expression but he didn't comment further on whatever he may have been wondering about. Mike told him goodbye and left and Tommy waited about thirty minutes to walk to Adam's trailer and knock on his door. He wanted to catch him before he'd possibly decide to go to bed. 

While Tommy waited, it was starting to get dark outside and he tried to think of what to say to Adam and how to act around him. He needed to get his emotions in check, his face back to it's normal color and his threating erection under control before he saw him. He couldn't believe he was actually getting an erection for another man, but he couldn't help it. He also couldn't help the other things Adam made him feel. Seeing him up on that stage, singing so fearlessly and knowing Adam had followed his dreams and the way he got Tommy to face one of his biggest fears on the ferris wheel and how he complimented his ideas for one of the band's songs and seemed to believe in Tommy and his dreams and his talent, it made Tommy feel like he was worth something, like he might actually have a meaningful purpose in his life someday. Adam made him feel brave and alive. He hadn't felt that way in a long time, if ever, and no girls that Tommy had dated or even liked in the past had ever made him feel the way Adam was making him feel since they met. 

Suddenly Tommy had the urge to do something adventurous, something he may even get in trouble for but right now, he honestly didn't care. He was starting to feel like his old self, the person he was high school who did whatever he wanted to do and didn't care what his dad or anyone else thought about him, the person who took risks just simply for the rush of feeling brave and alive. He got an idea and he didn't know if Adam would wanna go along with it or if he'd even be in the mood to come out of his trailer and talk to him but with the way Adam had looked at him during the show, he had a feeling that Adam wouldn't mind too much if Tommy just showed up at his door right then. So he did. 

As he knocked on the door and waited, the butterflies in his stomach were out of control. It was now completely dark out but there were a few lights shining where the trailers were. When Adam opened the door, he was in blue jeans and a black T-shirt, his hair looked softer and all the glitter and make up were gone from his skin but Tommy still found him sexy and had to take a second to remember what he was even going to say when Adam's blue eyes came in contact with his as he smiled and said, "Hey Tommy Joe! I was hoping I'd get to see you after the show." 

"Are you busy or were you gonna go to bed?" 

"No, I was just planning on watching TV for a while and hoping you'd show up." Tommy blushed at that as Adam stepped outside the door and closed it behind him so he could continue to talk to Tommy. 

"Oh, good. Um, hey, I've got an idea of something we could do in a little bit but I don't know if you'd be interested." 

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Adam was intrigued. 

"Well, I was thinking that we could hang out at the carnival and then-" 

"Doesn't the place close in like fifteen minutes though?" Adam asked, cutting him off. 

"Uh, yeah, but I was gonna say maybe we could keep hanging out at the carnival even after they close," Tommy said, looking up timidly and waiting for Adam's reaction. 

"After they close? But no one is supposed to be in the place after it closes, are they?" Tommy shook his head. "I don't get it. You mean you wanna stay there when we're not supposed to be in there?" Tommy smiled and nodded. "Are we aloud to do that?" Tommy had to laugh at Adam's puzzled expression. 

"No." 

"So then won't we get in trouble?" 

"Only if we get caught." Adam raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know if that sounds like such a good idea Tommy. If you get in trouble your dad will pissed and if I get caught, they may make my group and I leave here early." Tommy's smile faded. 

"Oh. Yeah, I didn't think about that. I don't really care about what my dad would say but I wouldn't want you and your band to be affected if we got caught. I guess you're right, it was bad idea." Adam hated the way Tommy's excitement disappeared so quickly. 

"Well what made you suggest that idea?" Adam stepped closer to the smaller man and Tommy had to take a deep breath.

"I don't know. It's just....Well you see, when I was still in school, my friends and I used to sneak in here at night sometimes and we never got caught. Almost did a few times though. But it was....I don't know, like exhilarating and fun. The thrill of running around a carnival at night when no one else is around. Checking everything out in a way you can't when it's open and having to run and hide when you think you see the security guards that sometimes watch the place overnight, and then hoping you don't get caught. It was one of the most fun things my friends and I would do together when we were younger. But we didn't have anything to risk other than having our parents told and getting in trouble by them, which we were used to anyways." Adam noticed the way Tommy's face lit up when he talked about taking risks in his younger days. 

"Did you get in trouble a lot as a kid?" 

"Mmm....yeah, sorta. I guess you could say I was rebellious. I did what I wanted and didn't care what people thought. Just did what made me happy. I've changed a little over the last couple years. I mean, I guess it's a good thing that I grew up and stopped getting into trouble but at the same time I think I've kinda lost my rebellious spirit." 

"So what made you get the urge to let that spirit surface again now?" Tommy shrugged and his face turned red as he looked down. "What is it Tommy?" Tommy looked around and hesistated to speak for a moment and then just barely lifted his eyes towards Adam. 

"I think since I met you, it's made me realize I haven't really been acting like my real self lately." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You make me wanna take chances and stop being afraid of everything that's holding me back." Adam tilted his head to one side. 

"How do I do that?" 

"Well, you're like....brave and confident and don't care about other's opinions. I wish I could be that way," Adam smiled brightly at the compliment.

"You know I wasn't always that way."

"Well I was," Tommy said, "I used to be. But I think lately I've been trying to be what others want me to be instead of what I wanna be. Watching your show tonight and watching you, it....I don't know, it just did something to me, made me feel something. I'm not sure if it was just the energy of the show that got my adrenaline up and made me wanna do something crazy or what but....I don't know, I'm rambling, aren't I?" Tommy asked, embarrassed.

"No, not at all. I understand what you're saying now." While Tommy was speaking, not only was Adam getting what he was trying to say and relating to it somewhat, but he also started to think about the chance he was offered to sneak around a dark and empty carnival with this gorgeous blonde that he was liking more and more every time he spoke to him. And then the possibility of them having to hide together too. How could he pass that up? He couldn't. 

He knew that whatever was starting to happen between he and Tommy and whatever he was feeling for him couldn't turn into anything serious. It's not that he didn't want it to, it's just that he was gonna be leaving soon and he also still wasn't even sure about Tommy's sexuality. Adam knew he may be setting himself up to get his heart broken but right now he didn't wanna worry about that. Right now they were still just friends and he didn't have to let the fact that they were spending more and more time together mean anything. As long as he didn't let things get too serious then he wouldn't get hurt, right? What the hell, he decided he was gonna take a chance with Tommy just this once. Tommy had said he'd done this several times before and never got caught so everything would probably turn out okay. At least Adam hoped it would or he didn't wanna think of what the consequenses might be for either of them. 

"You know what Tommy Joe? I changed my mind. Let's do it." Tommy was surprised. 

"But I thought you said...." 

"I know what I said but the more I think about it, the more I wanna do it."

"Are you sure though? If you get in trouble and it affects your band and the show, I'll feel terrible."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think that would happen and if it does, I won't blame you. I'm a willing participant in this. I think it'll be fun," Adam added with a smile. Tommy's grin lit up his face again. 

"I know it will be Adam!" Adam loved when he could make Tommy smile.

"But how will this work? I mean, do we have to hide somewhere while the security guards close the place and lock the gates?" 

"Yeah, first we'll just find somewhere to hide out until the place is completely closed and empty of all people and security and then when it's safe to explore we'll just, well, explore." Tommy laughed nervously. 

"How will we get back out when we wanna leave though?" 

"We'll have to climb the fence." Adam laughed. 

"Okay Tommy Joe. This might be a crazy thing for us to do but I'm up to the challenge." 

"Awesome! Are you ready to go right now?" 

"Um yeah, just let me go tell Terrance something real quick."

"Terrance?" 

"Yeah, the fire breather." 

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, still a little confused so Adam clarified. 

"He shares my trailer with me and he's also like a brother to me. I'm just gonna tell him I probably won't be back for a while, okay?" 

"Okay." Tommy nodded and felt relieved to know that Adam and Terrance were only good friends. 

When Adam returned, he started to walk past Tommy with a smile and a kick in his step and Tommy almost thought Adam seemed as excited as he himself was, but he could see some nerves mixed in with that excitement too. Even though Adam might of took risks to get to where he was with his career, Tommy figured Adam was probably never a trouble maker in school like he was. It probably wasn't often, if ever, that Adam did anything mildly illegal like what they were about to do. 

Tommy caught up with him as they went through the gate of the fence and entered the carnival. They both just happened to look over at each other at the same time and smile which caused them to laugh. Tommy purposely bumped arms with him and then Adam put his arm around Tommy's shoulder opposite of him and squeezed it briefly as he smiled at him and then let go. Tommy was starting to notice Adam could be awfully affectionate sometimes, but he wasn't complaining. He liked it. Or maybe it was just that he liked that it was Adam who was being that way with him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tommy and Adam began to walk around the carnival, the place was already starting to empty out. The rides were no longer running, all the food carts were closed and most of the people who worked there were already gone. A man's voice came over a big speaker. "The carnival will be closing in five minutes. All attendants need to start heading towards the exits." The man repeated the sentence again and Tommy looked over at Adam. 

"Okay, so we're gonna have to find a place to hide for probably at least ten minutes, just until the everyone's gone and the guards lock the gates." 

"Where are we gonna hide?" Adam asked. 

"We can go hide back behind one of the rides over there. No one walks back there." They headed to a ride called The Himalaya which had a long train of seats that were connected and the whole thing would spin around in one big circle over and over and faster and faster until the row of seats just looked like one long blur flying by; a ride that Tommy would never dare to go on. It had a large backdrop behind it so Tommy felt that would be a good place for them to duck down in the dark and hide. 

No one was around as they went behind the ride and sat down on the grass and leaned against the back of a big wall which was the other side of the backdrop. Everyone was already heading towards the exits so all they would have to do is wait until all the lights at the place shut off except for one dim spot light that would make it so that if security felt the need to go back and check the place after they left, they would be able to see without all the lights at the place having to be turned on. 

Tommy and Adam sat next to each other in silence while the place grew quieter. After a while, all they could hear was the murmurs of a few security guards saying a few last words to each other as they finished walking around and doing a quick check of the place, but they'd never think it was necessary to look where the two of them were hiding. They heard the guards telling each other goodbye and then a couple minutes later, the place got dark and was filled with complete silence. Adam looked over at Tommy and opened his mouth but didn't speak, as though he wasn't sure if it was safe to. 

"Let's wait just a couple more minutes to be sure that they're gone for good and then we can start walking around," Tommy whispered. Adam just nodded. Those last couple minutes, neither one spoke and they weren't able to look at each other. It felt a bit awkward for them, but not necessarily in a bad way. After all, they we're each hiding with the one they had a crush on, though neither of them was entirely aware of the other's feelings. So far they'd done nothing more than give each other friendly comments and share a few playful moments of affection. Tommy told Adam that he liked him but as far as Adam was concerned, that could've meant anything. He figured Tommy just meant as a friend. But still, there they were, huddled next to each other in the dark where they were hidden from the rest of the world and now they were alone; their first time being all alone together with no else around. 

After a few minutes passed, Adam asked in a quiet voice, "So what are we gonna do then, like once we start exploring the place?" Tommy shrugged his shoulders shyly. 

"I don't know, we can walk around, talk, check things out." Even though there wasn't much light, Adam could still see the smaller man's round eyes staring up at him nervously. 

'This was his idea,' Adam thought, 'So why's he seem so nervous?' He decided to lighten the mood. "Check things out, huh?" he said, smirking and Tommy laughed out loud and then quickly covered his mouth. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we're the only ones here now. Why don't we go and....check some things out together now," Adam said in a tempting tone and Tommy couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face. It was clear that they we're flirting with one another but they wouldn't admit it, not before they were sure of the other's feelings. 

"Let's go then," Tommy said, standing up and holding his hand out to help Adam up. They reluctanty let go of each other and began to walk around the place. 

"Wow, this place is kinda creepy without everything lit up like usual." 

"You scared Adam?" Tommy teased and Adam laughed. 

"No!" 

"It's okay, I'll protect you," Tommy said still teasing the other man and Adam just smiled his beaming smile in response. 

"So, why'd you want me to sneak around here with you? You said you used to do this with your friends so why didn't you invite them instead of me?" Tommy looked down and smiled. 

"I like hanging out with you. Do you wish I would've asked them instead?" 

"No!" Adam replied louder and faster then he intended to. "I'm glad you asked me. I like hanging out with you too." Tommy smiled and blushed. 

Eventually they started checking out some of the games and prizes. They weren't gonna steal any of course, they just wanted to hold them and look at them, then they put them back in their place. They even sat in the seats of some of the rides that Tommy would never ride but he was alright to sit in them as long as they weren't moving. After that, Tommy said they could check out the funhouse even though it would be pretty dark inside. Adam wasn't gonna turn down that offer. 

They explored a couple different parts of the house which they were able to feel their way around in; the maze of mirrors and the area where the floor slid back and forth if you walked across it. They almost fell a few times as they stumbled blindly throughout the place but it only made things more fun for them. They accidently bumped into each other once and started laughing, which turned into them making jokes and laughing some more. They were having an amazing night together so far and Adam didn't want this moment to end, but as they stood across from one another in the dark and their laughter died down, Adam placed his hand on one of the smaller man's hips to pull him closer but Tommy flinched away.

"I'm sorry," Adam said immediately as his heart starting pounding and he was worried he may have been misreading all the previous signs Tommy had been giving him that made him think maybe their feelings were mutual. 

"It's okay, you just startled me cause I can't see you very well. Um, let's get out of this funhouse and check out some other things." Even though Tommy tried to reassure the other man that everything was fine, Adam heard the shakiness in his voice and he didn't know what to make of it. 

Tommy usually didn't mind Adam touching him but there was just something so intimate about that particular touch that scared him. He really liked Adam but he was still confused about the fact that he was crushing on a guy and he wasn't sure if he even wanted anything to actually happen between them. He didn't know how he'd handle it if it did and how it would feel to have a man doing anything to him, especially a man as stunning as Adam whose presence alone gave him butterflies and whose comments always made him blush.

They walked around some more, talking about different casual subjects and they were still having an awesome time together until Tommy said, "Fuck!" out of the blue. Adam's head quickly turned to look at the blonde. 

"What's wrong?" Tommy sighed in frustration. 

"It sucks that you have to leave in a couple weeks. Like it really sucks!" That made Adam sad too but he had to smile when he heard how upset that made Tommy. He must really like Adam to care that much about him leaving. 

"You know what Tommy Joe? Maybe....well maybe we could like stay in touch even after I leave." 

"How do you mean?" 

"Well, there's texting, social media, even skype. We could keep being friends."

"Really?" Tommy's face lit up. 

"Well....yeah." Suddenly Adam's demeanor switched to a somber one. "Well, I mean....wait, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Tommy looked over at him, confused. 

"Then why'd you suggest it in the first place?" Adam let out a loud breath. 

"Look, I'd love to stay in touch with you but it's just that, I've tried to do that with other people and it never works out. They always get tired of not actually getting to see me in person or hang out with me and eventually they just stop contacting me, and it hurts." As Tommy tried to understand what Adam was saying, he thought of something and his stomach twisted. 

"Are you saying you do this a lot?" 

"Huh?" Adam asked, not understanding the question. 

"Is it often that you make friends at the different places you go and tell them you guys can stay in touch and then after a while you never hear from them again?" By Tommy's tone, he sounded a little upset but he had to wonder if Adam befriending guys at the places he traveled to was a common thing for him; if maybe their friendship didn't mean as much to Adam as it did to him and maybe Tommy was just one of many guys that Adam had chatted up and made fall for him. That is until he looked up and saw the slightly hurt look on Adam's face. 

"No! That's not what I meant. I usually never make friends anywhere I go. In fact I usually just avoid people and focus on my job. Normally I don't even wanna bother trying to get to know anyone since I know I won't be in any certain place for too long. I was talking about my old friends, the people I used to know before this career started for me. They told me they would stay in touch with me before I started traveling and now most of them haven't. And I've only had one really serious relationship in the past and the reason we broke up was because he didn't get to see me enough and it was difficult for us to stay in touch. Well, maybe it wasn't that difficult, I think he just got tired of trying." Adam looked sad. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude with what I said."

"I know, it's okay. It just hurts when you're close to someone and then when you decide to follow your dreams, they decide you're not important enough to them anymore. I just don't want us to become too close and then one day you get tired of just talking to me through text or facebook and stop talking to me all together." 

"I know what you're saying Adam but I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not like that. Actually, I'm the kind of friend that's always making the effort to stay in touch with people and also the one that gets ignored, but then still keeps trying to contact them anyways." Adam smiled. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have just assumed that you'd be like everyone else." 

"I'm gonna give you my cell phone number before we leave here tonight Adam. And I want you to call or text me anytime; during the next couple weeks you're here and even after you leave. As long as you don't forget about me, I won't forget about you, okay?" Adam smiled and it wasn't just a forced, friendly smile. Instead it was an honest smile full of hope. 

"That'd be great Tommy. It gets lonely being on the road all the time. I could really use someone to talk to." Tommy smiled and didn't know what else to say. He felt bad when he heard Adam say he was lonely. In those few moments of silence between them, they suddenly heard a noise in the distance behind them. It sounded like someone else was walking around the place. They both glanced back and then at each other. "Did you hear that?" Adam whispered. 

"Yeah. Shit, maybe one of the guards decided to come check the place out for some reason. Maybe they thought they heard or saw something before they left. We need to hide, like right now!" Tommy grabbed Adam's hand and pulled. "Hurry," he said as Adam followed closely behind him. Even though they were afraid of getting caught, they couldn't resist laughing while they ran for their lives. Tommy rushed them to hide in the nearest ride, the haunted ride. 

"No Tommy. Seriously? We have to hide in this one?" 

"It's the closest one, if we walk to another one they might spot us. Now hurry and get in here." He continued to pull the larger man behind him until they walked right into the opening of the haunted ride, past the seats, and then once they were far enough inside where they wouldn't be spotted, he stopped and told Adam to sit down next to him on the ground and against the wall on one side, so he did. It was mostly dark inside but there was a little light from the spotlight outside so they could vaguely see the area around where they sat. It was enough light for Adam to be creeped out by the fake monsters in the place but right now he was more worried by whatever was outside the ride. "We're gonna have to stay in here and be as quiet as possible until we're sure that they're gone or that there's no one out there," Tommy whispered.

After they sat there for several minutes, they didn't hear anything anymore. "I don't know what that noise was but I don't think there's anyone out there," Tommy realized. "We can probably get out of here now," Tommy said as he started to stand up. 

"Wait," Adam said, making him stop from standing. "Let's....let's stay in here a little longer and talk." 

"Talk about what?" 

"I don't know, anything. I'm not ready to leave yet, are you?" 

"No. But you're not afraid to be in here?" 

"No, not when I'm with you." Tommy smiled. 

"Okay, let's talk then." Neither one said anything for a few moments but Adam was thinking that he wanted to know more about Tommy's sexuality. He knew he shouldn't care because he didn't plan on anything happening between them but he couldn't help but wonder and wanna find out more about that.

"So, you said that you've only ever been attracted to one guy." Tommy's stomach dropped. He didn't expect Adam to bring that up and he didn't know whether he should tell him the truth about that or not. 

"Um, yeah." 

"Who is he, or was he, if you don't mind me asking. Is it someone who's still around?" 

"Yeah," Tommy replied quietly. 

"Does he know you like him?" Tommy thought for a moment. 

"I told him, but I don't think he knew what I meant." 

"Who is he? Someone from here in San Diego or from college?" 

"He's from San Diego." 

"What attracted you to him?" Tommy's heart started to beat faster. He had to describe Adam to Adam without him even knowing that's who Tommy was talking about. 

"He's really sweet. And s-sexy. And funny, brave, talented," Tommy laughed nervously when he realized he could gone on forever about all the things that attracted him to the other man. Adam felt a little tinge of jealousy, unaware he was the one Tommy was gushing over.

"He's all those things?" Tommy nodded. "Does he like you?" 

"I don't know."

"He'd be crazy not to." Tommy's heart nearly stopped at first but then he thought maybe Adam was just being nice. 

He looked over at Adam and asked, "You think so?" 

"Yeah. He's lucky to have a cute guy like you be attracted to him." 

"You think I'm cute?" 

Adam looked right into Tommy's eyes and replied, "I think you're gorgeous. And a lot of fun, witty and talented, and smart too." 

'Smart?' Tommy thought. No one had ever called him that before. 

"What's this guy's name?" Shit. Tommy was hoping he wouldn't ask that. He debated in his head for a few moments whether he should be truthful or make up a name. When he didn't say anything for a while, Adam said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'm sure it's not like I know the guy and I'm not gonna tell- 

"It's you Adam." Tommy just spit the words out unintentionally, cutting the other man off and Adam looked shocked. 

"What?" Adam asked in disbelief. 

"T-The guy I was talking about is you."

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Adam smiled wide. 

"Why are you sorry?" 

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't wanna know that." Adam huffed a laugh.

"Did you not just hear everything I said about you?"

"Thought you were just being nice." Adam smiled and shook his head. He scooted a little closer to the smaller man and turned his body so he could face him better and saw Tommy look up at him shyly. Adam could see him well enough in the small amount of light that was shining in to tell that Tommy was waiting and watching with his big brown eyes to see what Adam would say or do next. Adam hesiated with what his next move should be but then his lips moved faster than his brain. 

"God, you have beautiful eyes," he whispered. Tommy was frozen. Adam really hadn't planned on doing what he was about to do but he thought, 'Fuck it. Just do it.' Adam lifted his hand and gently cupped one side of the blonde's face. He brushed his thumb along Tommy's bottom lip. As Tommy saw Adam's face coming closer to his, his nerves were running wild but he couldn't deny that he didn't want Adam to stop.

Suddenly Adam's lips were touching his. It was a gentle kiss at first and then it became more heated, and Tommy returned it with eagerness. He couldn't believe he was letting a guy kiss him and that he was kissing a guy back but damn, Adam was one hell of a kisser. It was so passionate yet so gentle and sweet at that same time and he wondered how that was even possible. He opened his mouth and let Adam's tongue battle his for a while and Tommy loved the way the other man tasted. Eventually they had to pull away to catch their breath but Adam didn't let go of his face or pull away too far. 

"Adam," Tommy whispered and then all of sudden they heard footsteps right on the other side of the ride and the voices of a couple security guards. 

"I know I saw a couple figures from far away," one guard told the other. 

"Well we've walked around this whole place several times and we've found nothing. I think you're seeing things Dan," the other said. Both Tommy and Adam's eyes grew wide and Adam silently shushed Tommy and put a finger over the blonde's now closed lips. They just sat there frozen in silence and staring with their faces still so close to each other. 

They heard the first guard say, "Well I'm gonna walk around some more because I know I'm not crazy. I saw two people in the distance but I couldn't tell where they went. Or I might just leave for a while and check back here in a little bit. Maybe they'll come out again from wherever they went. Most likely it was probably just a couple kids messin around." 

"Okay Dan, suit yourself but I'm leaving." They heard the men walk away and then they heard nothing again. Adam removed his finger from Tommy's lips. 

"Damn it," Tommy whispered. "They usually don't come back after they leave." 

"What should we do now? Hide longer or try to get out of here now? Do you think they'll look in here?" Adam asked in a whispered voice. 

"No, they'd probably never think we'd be in here. But he could still be out there. I think we might have to stay in here for a while. I'm so sorry Adam, I don't want you to get in trouble." 

"I won't, it's okay. And I'm not sorry for any of this," Adam said with a small smile and Tommy smiled back. 

"Okay. Good." 

"Besides this is kinda nice, being stuck in here together." 

"Yeah, it is." They were both silent for a few seconds and they wondered who would be the first to mention the kiss they just shared.

"Adam?"

"Yes." 

"So you know now that I like you as more than a friend but do like me that way?" 

"That kiss didn't answer that question for you?" Tommy shrugged and looked down. Adam lifted Tommy's chin and made him look up at him. 

"I like you as more than a friend too, Tommy Joe. I did even before I knew how you felt about me." Tommy was very happy to hear that but it was also a bittersweet feeling.

"What are we gonna do then? When you have to leave. Just forget everything that's happened now?" 

"I can't forget but it's gonna be so hard to leave now. We can keep in touch like we already said we would. That is if you still want to." Tommy thought Adam seemed a little unsure of himself and he couldn't figure out why. How could someone so beautiful and confident on the stage seem so unsure of himself now? 

"Of course I want to, even more now." And then there was Adam's big and bright smile again. "So what do you wanna do in here while we wait?" Tommy asked nervously. Adam laughed quietly. He leaned his back against the wall and stretched his legs out flat and then opened them slightly. 

"Come sit in front of me, between my legs." Adam motioned with his hand for Tommy to sit in front of him.

"What?" Tommy asked with widened eyes and Adam laughed again. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything you're not comfortable with. I just wanna hold you." 

"Oh. Okay," Tommy said so softly it was barely audible before he got up and moved to rest between Adam's legs with his back against the other man's chest and his legs stretched out too. Adam wrapped his big arms around the smaller man's arms and gently pulled him closer against himself. Tommy dropped his head back and rested it against Adam's shoulder. He sighed pleasantly. "This is nice." 

"Yeah." They didn't speak for a few minutes, just relaxed in each other's embrace. Then Adam could feel Tommy shaking a bit but it wasn't cold in there at all. "Are you okay Tommy? You're trembling." 

"I'm fine. I-I'm just not used to this. Being held like this, and by a man." 

"Do you want me to let go?" 

"No. I like it." Adam smiled and rubbed Tommy's arms to calm him. Eventually he felt the blonde relax in his arms. 

"So what made you be attracted to a man after liking only girls your whole life?" Tommy was feeling less shy and more confident now that he was sure Adam liked him back so he decided to be as honest as he could about his feelings.

"This beautiful man I met a few days ago. He swept me off my feet with his charm and sex appeal so I couldn't resist him." Adam laughed at that. 

"My charm?" Tommy laughed too.

"Yeah, I said you're charming, is that alright?" 

"Yes. But hey? You really think I'm beautiful?" Tommy thought Adam sounded so sweet and vulnerable in that moment. He wondered why the other man almost seemed as though he didn't see in himself what others could obviously see in him. 

"Yes Adam, you're beautiful. And you make me feel things no girl has ever made me feel before." Adam hugged him tighter and then kissed him on the cheek. Then Tommy turned his head so he could kiss Adam on the lips again. And the kiss was just as wonderful as it was the first time. 

"I love your lips," Adam whispered and Tommy smiled briefly then it faded.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" 

"What are we doing? What are we now? I mean like, are we still just friends or friends who are just kissing now or what?" 

"Well, I'd like us to be more than just friends, but what do you want us to be?" 

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure yet." Tommy had never been in this type of situation with a man before so it scared him a little and Adam could sense that in his voice.

He thought about it briefly and then said, "How about we just enjoy these next couple weeks and then we can decide what we want to happen after that." 

"Okay. That sounds good. But....do you think....I hope I don't offend you by asking this, but do you think we could just keep whatever's happening with us, between just us for now? It's not that I don't want people to know, it's just that if I'm gonna let anyone know, I gotta figure out how I'm gonna tell them first. I mean I've never been with a guy before, I don't wanna shock them too much. I'm gonna have to ease people into the idea. And plus I don't want my dad to find out, at least not yet. I'm afraid of what he'll do if he finds out." Adam had never been involved with a guy who was always straight before but he liked Tommy a lot so he was willing to do whatever he needed to make him feel comfortable. He didn't wanna scare him away.

"I'm not offended. I understand. Yeah, we can keep this between us for now and you can just tell people if and when you're ready to, that's fine." Tommy could tell Adam sounded sincere and wasn't offended. 

"Thanks for understanding Adam." 

"No problem. I'm just glad to have the chance to be with you." Tommy smiled at that. Adam had previously kept telling himself he wasn't gonna let things get serious with Tommy but he couldn't stop what was happening between them now, and honestly he didn't want to. He had the cutest guy with a great personality in his arms and he wasn't gonna let him go now. 

Tommy yawned loudly and then rubbed the side of his face against Adam's shoulder and pressed his whole body closer to his, causing the other man to laugh. "You're adorable. You're like a cat." Tommy huffed in complaint. 

"Adorable? No I'm not!" 

"Yes, you are. But you're sexy too." 

"Am I?" 

"Yep. And you're tired too, aren't you?" 

"MmmHmm."

"It is getting pretty late."

"Yeah, but I'm usually an insomniac. I have trouble sleeping sometimes, but it's just so relaxing laying in your arms." Adam smiled.

"I'm tired too. Let's just rest here a little longer and hopefully that guard will be gone. Take a nap if you want. I'll wake you up when the coast is clear, okay?" 

"Okay," Tommy replied, yawning loudly once more. He rested his head back on the larger man's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this with me tonight Adam. You're a good sport." Adam laughed.

"And you're a little rebel."

"You like that about me though, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Tommy closed his eyes while the other man lightly kissed and nipped at his jaw and Adam heard another pleasured sigh escape the smaller man's lips. That sound made a feeling of arousal shoot through Adam's body and the fact that Tommy was practically in his lap made that feeling even stronger but he knew this wasn't the right time or place for things to go any further between them so he had to try to push that feeling away for now.

Adam rested his head against the wall behind him. A few minutes later, he heard Tommy's breathing turn into a steady rhythm and could tell he had fallen asleep. But then only several minutes after that, Adam closed his own eyes and accidently drifted off to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam slowly woke up and opened his eyes to see the sun rising and shining inside where they sat in the haunted ride. It took him a minute to remember where he was but when he did and saw and felt Tommy sleeping against his chest, he panicked for a moment, afraid they would be found.

"Tommy, wake up!" he said as he shook the smaller man's arm. Tommy eyes blinked open slowly then he sat up and quickly turned around to see who he was lying against. He suddenly remembered the night before and jumped up, standing and looking around. 

"Shit, what time is it?" he asked as Adam stood up and looked at his phone. 

"6:04." Tommy sighed in relief. 

"Good, no one's here yet. Hopefully we can get out of here without anyone seeing us. Did we really just sleep here all night?" Adam smiled. 

"Yeah, we spent the night together." A huge grin spread across Tommy's face before he could stop it and he blushed. 

"Yeah, um, we should probably try to sneak out of here now before anyone shows up to open the place. I gotta go home and get ready to come back here to work in a couple hours too." Adam's smile faded. 

"Yeah, that's probably a smart idea, I guess." Tommy took his hand and smiled to try to ease his disappointment. 

"Hey, I only work until two. There's always later, ya know, now let's go," Tommy said, tugging on Adam's hand and making his smile come back slightly. 

"Yeah, that's true. Let's try to get out of here." 

They managed to walk to the gate by the parking lot without being spotted. Tommy climbed over the fence first then Adam followed and they were relieved when they made it back to Adam's trailer. 

As they stood outside the door, Adam said, "Last night was really fun."

"Yeah, it was. I had an awesome time with you," Tommy agreed, smiling at the memories of the night before.

"So, what are you doing later?" 

"Coming to see you," Tommy replied, causing them both to smile. 

"Good." 

Adam leaned forward and got ready to kiss Tommy on the lips but Tommy stepped back and turned his head. His stomach dropped and he felt hurt but then realized he misunderstood when Tommy faced him again and said, "Morning breath!" Adam laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, Tommy Joe." He slowly moved closer to the blonde again and put his hand on his shoulders. He surprised Tommy when he guided him with ease over to the side of his trailer and gently pushed him against it. Tommy stared up at him with his big brown eyes, curious as to what Adam would do next. His eyeliner from the night before was smeared and his hair was tossled from sleeping against the other's chest but Adam found all that just made Tommy look even sexier. He leaned forward and slowly planted kisses down the side of Tommy's neck and across one shoulder, pulling the collar of his T-shirt back to do so, sending shivers throughout Tommy's body. When he looked at Tommy again, the blonde's eyes were now lidded. 

Tommy leaned forward to lay his head on Adam's shoulder briefly but ended up rubbing his cheek up against it as he closed his eyes. Adam felt so good against him; so big and strong and safe. When he backed away, Adam stared at him closely for a few moments then smiled. 

"See ya later, Kitty." Tommy smiled shyly and nodded. That pet name sent another shiver through him. 

"Yeah, see ya later Adam." Adam let go of him and watched him walk away. Tommy headed to his car to go home to his parents' house so he could shower and change and head back to the carnival to work. 

On Tommy's lunch break, he met up with Mike at a nearby picnic table and his friend Mia showed up to join them. As he dug into his fries, he could tell Mike was staring at him across the table. 

"Sorry to say this Tommy but you look like shit. Rough day or rough night?" 

"Thanks Mike, and neither, I just didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Oh yeah, why's that? Hey, what'd you do last night once I left the after the show?" Tommy stuck some more fries in his mouth so he'd have time to decide whether he wanted to tell the truth. 

"Just hung out here with a friend." 

"What friend? Mia and I are your only friends." Tommy huffed in annoyance. 

"I have other friends!" 

"Who?" Tommy looked down in embarrassment and took another bite of his food when he couldn't answer. "So, what'd you and your 'friend' do?" Mike continued. 

"None of your business." 

"Pussy," Mike teased. 

"Why am I a pussy?"

"Because there's obviously something you're not telling us because you're either too afraid or too embarrassed. I can tell, we've been friends practically our whole lives." 

"I never said I was afraid or embarrassed of anything, I just said it was none of your business." Mike rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever." Mia just sat next to Tommy and laughed at their back and forth banter while she enjoyed her own fries. But Mike's teasing was starting to piss Tommy off. 

"If you really wanna know what my friend and I did last night, we snuck into the carnival after they closed and then we almost got caught by security so we had to hide in the haunted ride then while we were waiting for the guards to leave, we accidently fell asleep in the ride and didn't wake up until early this morning." Tommy explained it so nonchalantly and continued to eat as Mike and Mia sat and stared at their friend, a bit stunned by his story. 

"Seriously Tommy? Is that really what you did?" Mia asked. 

"Yeah, what's the big deal? We didn't get caught. It's not like you guys have never snuck in here before." 

"Well yeah, we did it a few times when we were in high school. We never spent the night here though. What made you decide to do it again? And who were you with?" 

"I don't know, I was just feeling a little brave last night, rebellious I guess you could say," Tommy replied, hoping Mia would ignore the fact that he didn't answer her second question. But Mia looked at Mike and smiled then looked at Tommy who wouldn't meet her gaze. 

"You usually only wanna do something rebellious when you're trying to impress a girl. So who was she?" Mike laughed and agreed. 

"Oh yeah, you're right Mia. Who was she Tommy? Did you meet a girl here after I left or something?" 

"No." 

"Then who was she?" Mia asked again but Tommy wouldn't answer or even look up to make eye contact with his friends. He kept eating and wished that he would've never confessed to them what he did last night in the first place. And now his friends began to drive him crazy. 

"Who is she? Who is she?" They kept taunting him over and over and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"It wasn't a she okay?! It wasn't a she! Now just leave me alone you guys!" Tommy leaned his head on one hand and looked away from them in embarrassment while Mike and Mia looked at one another, confused. 

"Oh, so you mean it wasn't like that? You and some guy that's your friend were just hanging out?" Mia asked. Tommy thought about the words he was about to say first before he finally spit them out. 

"No, actually it was like that, but it wasn't a she." Tommy didn't know what possessed him to admit that but he just didn't feel like lying to his friends or to seem ashamed of a guy who he now cared about. Mike and Mia's eyes both opened wide in shock and a huge grin was on Mia's face as she looked from Mike to Tommy. 

"Who Tommy? Who is he?" she asked, getting excited.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore, just leave me alone." Tommy played with his food as he had now lost his appetite. 

"It's okay Tommy, you can tell us. Mike and I are your best friends, we won't judge you. Just tell me, is it someone we know?" There was silence for a moment. 

"You haven't met him yet, Mia." Mike furrowed his brows in confusion at Mia then it hit him who Tommy was talking about and his eyes and mouth flew wide open again.

"No way Tommy! Seriously? Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Tommy didn't speak. 

"Who Mike?! Who is it? Tell me!" Mia begged him, her curiosity running wild now. 

"Was it Adam?" Mike asked. Tommy put his face in both hands and cowered lower into his seat. "I'll take that as a yes. I should've known, the way you two look at each other," Mike concluded and Tommy didn't deny it. 

"Who's Adam?" Mia asked. 

"Can I tell her Tommy?" 

"I don't care!" Tommy mumbled from behind his hands. 

"Adam is the singer of the band that's been playing here at the carnival. He and Tommy have become close friends over the last few days and now apparently they've become more than friends." Tommy looked up in complaint. 

"What do you mean by that Mike?" 

"Well that's what you made it sound like. And you said you guys spent the night here together." 

"Nothing happened! Well....something happened, but not what you're thinking!" 

"What happened Tommy?!" Mia begged. "Come on, tell me! I don't have many friends that are girls so I never get to talk to my friends about boys." 

"I'm not a girl!" Tommy shouted and Mike laughed, amused by that. 

"You know that's not what I meant. Did you guys....do anything, like um....sexual?" 

"No, Mia!" 

"Okay, okay! Sorry. Did you guys....kiss?" Tommy looked down and nodded. "Aww, that's nice! So is he a good kisser?" Mike huffed a laugh. 

"Gross, I don't wanna hear that! Can you talk about this later?" 

"Oh shut up Mike! It's not gross," Mia said. Tommy finally got the nerve to look up again. 

"Yeah, shut up Mike, you're just jealous," he teased, "You know Adam's hot." Mia giggled. 

"Yeah, so he's a good looking guy but I don't wanna kiss him or spend the night with him. And since when did you start liking guys anyways? What's up with that?" Tommy shrugged. 

"I don't know, I've never liked guys before. But then I met Adam and...." 

"And he just turned you gay, or what?" Mike asked. 

"I'm not gay! I don't even think I'm bi. I just sort of....fell for Adam." 

"There wouldn't be anything wrong with it if you were gay or bi, you know," Mia said. 

"I know but I'm not attracted to any other guys, only him." 

"Why's that?" Mike asked, seriously. Tommy couldn't help but smile when he thought about all of Adam's great qualities. 

"He's got a great personality. He's sweet, he's brave, funny and talented, and I like how he's...." Tommy was too embarrassed to finish. 

"What Tommy? You can say it, I won't judge you. Don't worry about stupid Mike." 

Mike mocked offense then Tommy continued, "I-I like how he's bigger than me and makes me feel safe. He even convinced me to ride the ferris wheel." 

"No shit, really?" Mia asked in disbelief as her and Mike both looked shocked by that. 

"Yeah, and well, there's just something about how he talks to me and treats me," Tommy told them and his eyes lit up as he stared into space in front of himself. 

"How's he treat you?" Mia asked. 

"Like I'm special or something." 

"Aww, well you are." Mia put her arm around him and pulled him closer to kiss him on the cheek. 

"And it also doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous," Tommy added. Mia laughed and Mike rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, he probably thinks you're real special, probably about as special as he makes all the boys that he meets or hooks up with feel in every town he goes to." Tommy and Mia both shot Mike appalled and angry looks. "What? I'm sorry Tommy but I'm your friend so I'm just telling you the truth. He travels all over and doesn't stay in any place for too long. Do you really think you're the first guy he's gotten involved with? And what do think is gonna happen when he leaves? He'll probably never be able to see you or speak to you again." 

Tommy looked upset and called Mike an asshole as he stood up and walked away. He threw his trash away and headed back to his food cart to finish his workday. 

"Jeez, Mike! Why'd you have to say all that? Did you see the way his face lit up when he described this Adam guy." 

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I'm just being the honest friend. You're too nice to him! I just don't want him to get his hopes up with the guy and get hurt." Mia sighed. 

"Yeah, I don't want that either but how well do you know this guy?"

"Not that well but neither does Tommy which is exactly my point. He shouldn't rush into something with a guy he's just met that's gonna be leaving soon."

"Well you shouldn't judge a guy you don't even know. You don't know Adam's past or how he's been with other guys and maybe he and Tommy could even stay in touch after he leaves. But one thing I do know is that I haven't seen Tommy look that happy about anything in a long time." Mike looked down in shame and felt guilty.

"Yeah, whenever he mentioned Adam even before today or watched one of his shows, he did seem really happy." 

"I'm worried though Mike, but not about Adam. I'm worried about Tommy's dad finding any of this out and there's no telling how he might react if he did. And I'd hate to think about what his parents' church friends would try to do to Tommy if they found out. Probably force him to go to some 'scare the gay out of you' camp or something. Either that or his dad won't help him with college or bills anymore. Then what's he gonna do?" 

"Shit, you're right! I never even thought about all that." 

"Look Mike, if Tommy's really serious about this guy, I think we need to help protect him but not from Adam, from his dad. We can't let anyone else find out about this and if his dad somehow finds out then we need to be there for him cause he'll need us." Mike nodded. 

"You're right. You know, Adam does actually seem like a really nice guy. But if things go any further between them, it could turn out really bad for Tommy. We might need to help him." Mia nodded in agreement and smiled at Mike's kindness towards their friend.

Tommy spent the rest of his workday stressed out about everything Mike had said. At first he contemplated not even seeing Adam later but he knew that would be rude after he already told Adam he would and plus he needed to talk to the other man about the things that were bothering him. Even though Adam had already explained to him once that he hadn't let himself get close to any other guys since his ex, he still needed to talk to him about it more and be sure. He needed to know that he wouldn't just be another guy for Adam to hook up with. 

Wait, what was he thinking? Hook up with? It's not like him and Adam were gonna actually hook up, were they? When that possible realization hit Tommy, he felt sick to his stomach with nerves. If Adam got involved with a guy, of course he'd probably expect to have sex with him eventually, but he was only gonna be here a couple more weeks. He wouldn't expect that from Tommy that soon, would he? And plus, Adam obviously seemed like a top, so the thought of actually letting a guy fuck him, terrified Tommy. He was incredibly attracted to Adam, sexually, and Adam had definitely aroused him a few times but he didn't know if he'd ever have the balls to take that serious of a step with him. Up until a few days ago, he would've never thought he'd ever be considering having sex with a guy and he especially never thought of what it would be like to be the bottom. But then again, if Adam wanted him that way and Tommy refused him, would he not like Tommy anymore? Yeah, he was probably gonna have to talk to Adam about that sometime too. 

He couldn't believe that he actually might be dating a guy soon or maybe he already was. He wasn't even sure exactly what they were to each other yet but one thing was for sure. He liked Adam a lot and more quickly than he had ever liked anyone before. There was just something about him that was hard to describe but it made Tommy feel butterflies just thinking of him and made him feel happy and yeah, he wanted to be with Adam. That was for sure. How things would turn out and what problems that might cause, he didn't yet know but he just couldn't resist the urge to wanna be around the other guy all the time now, so there was no point in trying to stop whatever was happening between them, no matter what anyone may think about it in the future.

When he got off work, he quickly went home to get cleaned up and changed then he went back to the carnival to see Adam. But when he knocked on the door to his trailer, Terrance answered. 

"Hey! Is Adam here?" 

"Hey! It's Tommy Joe, right?" Tommy smiled. 

"Just Tommy." 

"Oh, well hi Tommy. I remember meeting you yesterday and also Adam's told me a lot about you." 

"He has?" 

"Yeah. He's not here right now. His brother picked him up earlier so he could go visit his mom but he should be back anytime now. You can come inside and wait if you want." Tommy thought Terrance had a kind smile and seemed like a decent guy and Adam had said he was like a brother to him too. 

"Um, are you sure I won't be intruding?" Terrance laughed.

"No, I was just sitting around, watching TV. You can hang out with me until he gets back. Besides, I was kind of wanting to talk to you." Tommy suddenly felt anxious. What would Adam's friend want to talk to him about? He didn't even know him. 

"Oh, okay. I'll come in and wait then, I guess." 

After Terrance let Tommy in, he told him he could take a seat at the table that was in the small kitchen and asked if he wanted something to drink. Tommy asked for a coke as he sat there and took a look around. So this was Adam's trailer where he lived while he traveled all across the country. It seemed a lot bigger once inside then he thought it would've been by seeing it from the outside. It was a pretty nice trailer too. Tommy wondered where Adam's bedroom was. Wait, why was he wondering that? Why would that matter? The TV that hung on the wall in the living room area, but turned to face the kitchen, was on a low volume. Terrance sat across from him and after they both opened their drinks, he began to speak to Tommy. 

"So, Adam didn't get back until this morning. Was he with you all night?" Tommy wasn't expecting that question and he didn't know if Adam would want him to say but he began to nod his head before he could even decide. "I guessed that much, he just wouldn't admit it. He just said he was with a friend and that he wanted to respect his privacy. I guess you were that friend." Tommy remembered telling Adam not to tell anyone about the two of them yet and he appreciated that the other man kept his word but the only people it would really matter if they knew would be someone who would tell his dad, so Tommy decided he didn't care if Adam's people knew. 

"Yeah, we just hung out, that's all." 

"Well, you spent the night together. Nothing happened though?" 

"No," Tommy answered softly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosy. You're probably not comfortable talking about this with someone you don't know but it's just that Adam's like a little brother to me and I just don't want him to get hurt." Tommy looked confused. 

"Why would I hurt him?" 

"I'm not saying you would hurt him on purpose. Has he told you anything about his last relationship?" 

"Yeah, he said they broke up because Adam was always on the road." 

"Yeah. They first started dating when they were in college together. His ex knew from the beginning that Adam wanted a career in music someday and that that would involve traveling and his ex said he would be fine with that. You see, Adam and I have known each other for years. We both grew up in San Diego but I was best friends with his older cousin. I joined this group a few years ago when it was just the band and the performers like me. But we realized what we needed to be more popular and successful was a singer for the band. We auditioned a few people and no one was the perfect fit but then once when were performing close to Adam's college, I told the rest of our group about him and when he auditioned, he instantly clicked with everyone and his voice and charisma were way above any of the other people who tried out. In the last year since he's joined our group, we've become like ten times more successful. He's been the best decision we've ever made and he's loved being with us too. He's living his dream. He's always wanted to travel the world and sing. And he even gets to help write the songs with the rest of the band." Tommy thought it was interesting to hear all this stuff that Adam hadn't even told him about yet. 

"When he first went on the road, his ex said he would be fine with it and told Adam he was happy for him but not even a couple months after Adam was on the road, his boyfriend realized he couldn't deal with it so they ended things. Adam was devastated but at the same time, he didn't wanna be with someone who couldn't accept his busy life and be willing to stay with him in spite of it." Tommy felt bad for Adam when he heard all that. "So, here's what I wanted to say to you. As much as Adam wants to deny it out of respect to you, with the way he's been talking about you nonstop since you guys met and the fact that you stayed somewhere together last night, I can pretty much guess that you're more than just friends now, right?" 

"Yeah, I think we are. But we've only known each other a few days so it's not like super serious yet." 

"Yeah, Adam doesn't usually fall for someone so quickly but it seems that he has with you."

"I don't usually fall for someone this quickly either, but yeah, I have now too. I couldn't help it." 

"Then you need to decide sooner than later Tommy, do you think you can put up with his career? Because if you think there's even a slight chance you can't then it'd be best if you ended things with him now, before it gets too serious." 

"I've already told Adam that I wanna stay in touch with him when he leaves and see him whenever possible. We already agreed we're gonna try to make it work. I'm not a bad guy Terrance. I like Adam a lot and I care about him. I'd never purposely hurt him."

"Not purposely but you may not know yet how you'll handle things once he leaves. But I guess you can't know until that happens. Anyways, there's something else too. When Adam first told me about you, he said he was disappointed because he had a crush on you but that you were straight." 

"I never actually told him I was straight, he just assumed that when I mentioned my ex-girlfriend." 

"Oh, so you've been with guys before too?" 

"No, he's the first," Tommy replied hesitantly then he saw the frown on Terrance's face as though he was doubting Tommy's true feelings for Adam. 

"Why him?" Tommy smiled and got that far away look in his eyes again. 

"He's special. I've never met anyone like him. He makes me feel things I've never felt for anyone." Terrance smiled when he could see the honesty in the smaller man's expression. 

"Okay, I'll choose to trust you for now but I still don't know you that well, so be careful or else I may have to change my mind." Tommy laughed. 

"Don't worry dude! I'm a nice guy. It's not like I go around breaking people's hearts, you know." 

"Okay, yeah, you do seem like a nice guy and everything Adam's said about you has been all good so I guess I'll give you two the benefit of the doubt." 

"Well, thanks but...." 

"What?" Terrance asked. Tommy pondered whether he should talk to Terrance about one of the things that was worrying him. Maybe it would be easier to talk to Adam's friend about it instead of Adam himself. 

"Well, you know, I don't know Adam that well yet either and so there's things I worry about too. I don't wanna get hurt either." 

"Adam wouldn't hurt a fly!" 

"He doesn't seem like he would but....Well, can I ask you something kind of personal about him, just to ease my conscience?" 

"Sure, go ahead. Don't know whether I'll be able to answer it but I'll try." 

"Okay, well, um....has Adam dated any guys since his ex? Like, well I guess what I'm trying to say honestly is, does he meet or fall for guys the way he has with me, very often?" Terrance's expression was a serious one when he shook his head. 

"Listen, I'll be completely honest with you here because you have been with me so you deserve that much. Over about the last year since Adam and his ex have broken up, there's only been a handful of guys he's met on the road that he ended up hooking up with, but here's the thing about that...." 

'Great,' Tommy thought sarcastically to himself. Adam's way more experienced than him. But a small part of Tommy also kind of liked the idea that Adam would know exactly what to do with him if ever given the opportunity.

"None of the guys ever wanted anything serious with him because they knew he'd be leaving, so Adam never let himself get close to them. It was only a few one night stands and nothing more. Ever since his ex broke his heart, he's been afraid to let himself get too close to anyone or fall for someone again. So he's intentionally made sure not to let himself seriously like any of the guys he's met or hooked up with on the road." Tommy looked a bit puzzled. 

"But, he likes me. He's letting himself get close to me." Terrance smiled wide.

"Exactly. You're the only guy he actually seems to be developing feelings for in a year." 

"Oh," Tommy said then after he thought about that for a while, he smiled too. "Why though? I mean, I know he put the wall up because of his ex, but why's he's letting it down with me? What'd I do?" Tommy wondered, laughing nervously. Terrance huffed. 

"I don't know kid, apparently you must be one of a kind. And it does seem you may be breaking down that wall around him. You know, you're exactly his type but the fact that he doesn't just wanna hook up with you then forget you tells me there must be something special he sees in you that he didn't see in the others." Tommy smiled and felt stupid for ever doubting Adam's intentions with him. After all, Adam had done nothing but treat him good since they met. But he still couldn't feel that confident in himself. 

"But, he's only known me a few days. How could I do that already?" Terrance shrugged right as the door opened and Adam walked in. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Tommy. 

"Hey, Tommy Joe! You're here!" 

"I said I'd come over, didn't I?" Adam smiled and nodded and Tommy noticed that vulnerable look that Adam would get sometimes when he didn't seem too sure of himself. 

Terrance leaned forward and whispered to Tommy, "Why don't you ask him what you just asked me?" Then he stood up from the table. 

"Has Terrance been interrogating you?" They all laughed. 

"Only a little but it's understandable. He obviously cares about you," Tommy replied as Terrance walked over to Adam who patted him on the back. 

"Yep, I know he does." 

"I'm gonna go hang out with Taylor and Sasha for a while, give you guys some privacy." 

"Thanks Terr." 

"No problem Adam. It was nice talking to you Tommy. See ya again some other time....I hope." 

"Yeah, you will," Tommy said looking right at Adam and smiling. Terrance left and now Tommy was left alone with Adam in his trailer for the first time ever. That made him feel very nervous, yet very excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I had some personal/family issues going on so I wasn't able to write for a while. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

After Terrance left, Adam just kept standing there by the door still looking at Tommy as though he was surprised he actually showed up. Tommy was hoping Adam would walk over to him and give him that kiss on the lips they didn't get to share earlier that morning, but instead he just asked, "You wanna go sit on the couch and watch TV?" 

"Sure," Tommy answered as he followed the other man into the living room area. 

Once they sat down and Adam turned on the TV, neither one was really paying attention to it. "So why do you look so shocked that I showed up?"

"I'm not shocked. I'm just not used to a guy that likes me actually wanting to get to know me. They usually just wanna say they screwed the singer of the band and then I never hear from them again." 

"Well I haven't got to screw you yet, so." Adam looked up a Tommy with a hurt expression. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Jeez," Tommy said laughing and Adam smiled in relief. "Have I done anything to make you think I'd be that much of an asshole since you've met me?" 

"No, I'm sorry. I know you're not like that. It's just that when I went to my mom's, my best friend Danielle came over and I told her about you. I hope you don't mind but I was just excited to tell someone. But then she put this stupid idea in my head. And her ideas are wrong but I know she's just trying to protect me from getting hurt." 

"Dude, what is it with all your friends thinking I'm a jerk before they've even got to know me? I have no intentions to hurt you Adam." 

"I know that."

"Well clearly you seem a little bothered by whatever she said. So what'd she say?" 

Adam hesitated for a moment before answering, "Well like I said, I know she's wrong, but she said that since you've never been with a guy before that maybe you're just curious and just wanna experiment with me and once you have, you'll have no use for me anymore." 

Tommy huffed, "I wouldn't experiment with you!" Once again, Adam looked hurt and Tommy had to laugh. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that if I were to do anything with you, it wouldn't be to experiment, it'd be cause I like you and I want to. And I'm not with you cause I'm curious about what it's like to be with a guy. I honestly couldn't care less if someone is a girl or a guy. I just wanna be with someone who's got an awesome personality, and you do. And it also doesn't hurt that you're hot as hell." As a boyfriend, Tommy doesn't usually tend to throw out compliments so easily, especially this soon at the start of a relationship or whatever it was that he and Adam were doing together, but Adam seemed to need a boost in his self-esteem in that moment and the bright smile and blush on Adam's face as his reaction made that compliment so worth it to Tommy. Adam placed his hand on Tommy's leg, sending a shiver through his body. 

"It's good to know you feel that way and I'm sorry, I won't let people's crazy ideas get to me anymore." 

"Good!"

"So um, I also kinda told my mom about you. I hope that's alright, it's just that as soon as I walked in the house, she could tell I was happy about something and I usually tell her stuff, so...." 

"That's fine. She thought you looked happy?" Tommy asked, his face lighting up a bit. "So did she have negative ideas about me too?" 

"No. She said she was happy for me and that you sounded like a nice guy." 

"That's cool." Tommy felt a little tinge of sadness because he wished he could tell his own mom about Adam and have her be happy for him but he was afraid of how she'd react. She never seemed homophobic like his father but if she found out her own son was seeing another man, it might be a different story. 

They continued to sit on the couch while Adam told Tommy more about his family and Tommy told him about his boring workday. After a while, they ran out of things to talk about for the time being and the trailer was silent other than the sound of the TV. Adam eventually broke the silence between them. 

"So, um....you said you haven't got to screw me, yet. So that means we're going to someday?" he asked with a smirk. Tommy forced a smile back at him even though his stomach dropped. He didn't have the nerve to tell Adam he was slightly terrified at the thought of having sex with a man. 

"Maybe....someday. I've never done anything with a guy before, so there's a lot of other things we could do too....before we would try that." Tommy looked down, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. 

"Hey," Adam said, lifting Tommy's chin with his finger, making him look into his eyes. "I'm not gonna pressure you into anything, you know. It was just a question." 

"I know, I just wanna like...." 

"Take things slow?" Tommy nodded. "That's fine with me, I mean, we've just barely started dating. I'm just glad you actually wanna take the time get to know me. And I know I'm only gonna be here a couple more weeks but hopefully we'll still be seeing each other more after that." And there was that unsure look on Adam's face again. 

"We will be." Tommy told him reassuringly. He turned, putting one hand on Adam's face and leaned forward to give him the kiss he'd been longing for all day. It started out slow and sensual but before it could turn into more, Tommy backed away to say something that was on his mind. "You know, there are things that worry me too."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Adam asked with a curious expression.

"Well, you're like, experienced with guys and well, I have like zero experience with guys." Adam tilted his head and smiled as he brushed the back of his hand along Tommy's jaw.

"Don't worry about that. That's not a bad thing to me. It's actually a good thing to me," he admitted, smiling.

"Really?" Tommy asked, smiling back, and Adam nodded. Tommy was glad to hear that so he continued to kiss the other man and soon things turned more heated after he opened up to let Adam's tongue in. Now that he was becoming aroused, he decided to make a bold move to show the other man just how interested he was in him and crawled on his lap. Even though Adam said he liked his inexperience with guys, Tommy still wasn't gonna let himself shy away from taking some of the initiative with Adam.

"I thought you said you wanted to take things slow," Adam pointed out in between kisses while he placed his hands on the smaller man's hips.

"I do, I'm just doing a little experimenting," he replied as he began to trail kisses down Adam's neck. When he heard Adam huff from offense, he started shaking as he laughed against the other man's skin. 

"You like fucking with my head, don't you?" Adam asked as he laughed too. Tommy sat up and cupped Adam's face to look at him closely. 

"I just like making you laugh, and trying to get a rise out of you. We don't have to go all the way yet, I just wanna feel you," Tommy added more seriously. That offer aroused Adam but he still decided to tease back. 

"Oh really? Maybe I'll try to get a rise out you too." Adam lifted his hips and Tommy silently gasped when he could feel the other man's erection pressing up against his own. He'd never felt that before but he liked it. He himself had started to grow hard as soon as their kisses had turned heated. He just stared down at Adam, his big brown eyes turning even darker with lust. "That shut you up, didn't it?" Tommy nodded and leaned forward again to continue kissing Adam while he began to roll his hips. "Tommy Joe," Adam whispered breathlessly in response right before he grabbed Tommy's hips more tightly to help grind their lower bodies together even harder, which caused Tommy to softly moan into Adam's mouth. "Fuck baby, make that sound again." 

Tommy continued to grind against him as he rested his head underneath his chin and whispered, "Don't stop. Need more." Adam gently pushed him back. 

"Sit up." When Tommy did, Adam removed his own T-shirt and threw it on the other side of the couch then told Tommy to lift his arms so he could remove his too. He had to take a moment to admire the blonde's small and pale chest as he ran his hands slowly up and down it. "God, you're gorgeous." And when Tommy saw the other man's chest covered in freckles, he had to stare at him too. He wanted to lean forward and lick each one, along with his nipples but instead he froze when Adam started to unbutton and unzip Tommy's jeans and then his own. Tommy was a bit startled when Adam was ready to reach inside the waistband of his briefs, but then he stopped to ask, "Is this okay?" Tommy nodded and let the other man pull his cock out and it was alarming to feel such a big hand wrapped around him. But he was even more alarmed when Adam used his other hand to take his own out and Tommy saw how big it was. Without even thinking, Tommy reached forward to wrap his own hand around it, causing Adam to gasp in surprise. Even though he'd touched his own a million times, touching another man's for the first time was somehow so different. And seeing how small his hand looked compared to it, made it seem even bigger. Wow, was all he could think but was too speechless to say that out loud. 

Then he became even more terrified at the possibility of having sex with him someday but he didn't have time to dwell on that thought because the next thing he knew, Adam had spit in the palm of his hand and after pushing Tommy's hand away and telling him not to worry and that he'd take care of both of them, which Tommy appreciated because he was new to doing all this with another guy, Adam was wrapping his big hand around both their erections. Tommy couldn't believe how good that felt, especially when Adam began to slowly stroke both of them together and rubbed his thumb across the head of their cocks to gather the pre cum and slide his hand up and down even more smoothly. And he couldn't believe he was actually doing something like this with a guy but it's what he wanted and it felt damn good, so whatever. He wasn't gonna feel ashamed over it.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and ride me baby." Tommy instantly obeyed, grabbing Adam's shoulders and moving his hips again. "That's it baby, fuck my fist," Adam told him as he held his other hand on one of the smaller man's hips to guide him. They began to breathe harder and Adam leaned forward to lick and suck Tommy's neck and he whispered a few dirty sentences and words of encouragement into his ear, even sucking his earlobe and pulling on the earring at the top of his ear with his teeth a couple times. 

When he let go, Tommy threw his head back with his eyes shut and his mouth open. "Fuck," he whispered in pleasure while Adam stared up at him. 

"Oh my god Tommy, you're so fucking sexy." When he saw Tommy lick his lips and then bite his lower one, he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer but he wanted Tommy to come with him, so he sped up his hand. "Come on pretty kitty, come all over me baby." Those words and Adam's hand working faster sent Tommy over the edge and his moan caused Adam to follow right after, their cum spilling past Adam's hand, onto their chests. 

Tommy tipped his head forward against the other man's forehead, feeling sated and tired, and couldn't believe how quickly Adam made him come and he was sad that it was over so soon but he couldn't help it with how good Adam had made him feel and the fact that it was their first time ever doing anything like that together. He promised himself in his head that he'd try to last longer next time. The thought that there would be a next time of something like this happening with Adam made him feel excited and nervous at the same time. 

Adam kept stroking them slowly until they grew too sensitive and Tommy wrapped his arms around the back of Adam's neck and slumped forward to bury his face in his neck again while they both panted. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy too and held him tight until they both caught their breath, then he kissed Tommy on top of his head and asked him to sit up straight again so he could clean them both off with his own T-shirt and tuck them back into their jeans. 

After that, Tommy climbed off his lap but then Adam scooted over to one end of the couch and said, "Hey, come here," with his arms open until the smaller man snuggled up against him. After he wrapped his arms around Tommy, he asked softly, "Was that alright?" Tommy sighed in content. 

"That was better than alright," he answered as he tilted his head up to kiss Adam on the neck and jaw some more. Adam smiled at that and turned his head so their lips could meet for a proper kiss. Adam's trailer was air conditioned but Tommy felt warm in the larger man's arms. 

About thirty minutes later, the ping of a text on Tommy's phone woke them up. Tommy sat up to stretch before taking his phone out of his pocket. "We always end up falling asleep together, don't we?" Adam asked, amused. 

"That's cause you always make me feel so relaxed. Being with you, you'd never even know I'm normally an insomniac." 

"Really, are you?" Tommy nodded as he read the text from his mom. "Oh, that's right. I think you told me that once," Adam remembered.

"Shit, sorry but I gotta go. Mom's making supper and my sister's coming over. She wants me to be there too." 

"That's fine, I understand. I guess I can't have you all to myself 24/7, though if I did I wouldn't complain." Tommy smiled as he stood up and put his shirt on and then Adam walked him to the door. 

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" Tommy asked. 

"Of course. I should be here when you get off work. Maybe sometime we could hang out somewhere other than here at the carnival." Was Adam asking him out on a date? Tommy wondered.

"That'd be cool, maybe see a movie or something?" 

"Yeah, maybe," Adam replied, smiling. He took a hold of Tommy's sides and gently backed him against the door to give him a goodbye kiss as the blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The kiss lasted longer than Adam had planned until they were pulling apart for air. Tommy dropped his head back against the door and bit his lip as he looked up at Adam with lidded eyes. "God, don't do that!" Adam complained. 

"What?" Tommy asked, trying to sound innocent. 

"Bite your lip like that and look so sexy. Don't pretend like you don't know what you do to me. I'm not gonna be able to let you leave." 

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders but smirked knowingly. He gave Adam one last quick peck on the lips then said, "Sorry but I really gotta go now, partly because if I don't, my mom will kill me and partly because I need to leave you in order to be able to come back here tomorrow so I can prove to you that I still wanna be with you even after what we just did." Adam smiled, looking like he was beginning to feel more confident in himself and more sure of Tommy. 

"Okay. Goodbye Tommy Joe," Adam said, letting go of him. 

"Bye Adam, see ya tomorrow," Tommy replied as he opened the door. 

"Hey, Tommy?" 

"Yeah?" Tommy said as he turned his head back towards the other man. 

"If you ever have trouble sleeping and just need to talk to someone to pass the time, you can call me anytime. I'd be more than happy to talk to you." Tommy smiled appreciatively. 

"Okay but um, I don't think I have your number. I gave you mine but you never gave me yours."

"Oh, that's right. Well, how about I send you a text tonight so you'll have it in your phone?" Tommy thought the easiest thing to do would be to just have Adam put his number in Tommy's phone right now but he liked the idea of getting a text from Adam later that night and he figured that's what the other man was thinking too.

"Alright. Thanks Adam." They smiled at each other one final time before Tommy walked out the door.

As Tommy was walking away from Adam's trailer, he looked up to see one of his dad's church friends, Rick Jordan, who also worked at the carnival, getting into his car but not without glancing at Tommy first. 'Shit,' Tommy thought to himself. He hoped that Rick hadn't seen him come out of Adam's trailer and wouldn't become suspicious about what he was doing in there. But then again, it's not like Rick would have any way of knowing that it was the singer of the band's trailer that he had just walked out of, would he? Either way, he hoped Rick wouldn't be nosy enough to mention it to his dad. 

He worried about it during his whole drive home but by the time he had went upstairs to clean up and make sure that his hair and face were presentable enough for his mom's dinner, he forgot all about it, that is until halfway into the dinner. After his parents and sister had a normal conversation for a while about how her life was going, his dad put the attention onto him. 

"So, I spoke to Rick on the phone just a little bit ago. You remember my friend Rick from church, don't you?" Tommy nodded nervously at his dad and then looked down and moved his fork around the last bit of his food, suddenly losing his appetite. 

"Of course Tommy knows him," his mom chimed in. "He's worked at the carnival for years. So what he'd have to say?" 

"Oh, just small talk. And well actually, he was just telling me that he saw Tommy as he was leaving the carnival today. He said he spotted him coming out of one of the trailers that the people in the carnival show stay in." 

'That nosy fucker!' Tommy thought to himself.

"Oh," Tommy's mom said and he could sense the curiosity in her voice without even looking at her. His heart fell to his stomach when he remembered how he had already previously mentioned to her, meeting and hanging out with the singer of the show. 

"What were you doing in there Tommy? Trying to get them to let you join the show or somethin?" his sister Lisa teased. "Gonna let them restrain you to a wheel and throw knives at you? Cause I'd pay to see that!" Tommy looked up at his sister and laughed but when he looked over at his father, he didn't miss the unamused look on his face, which erased his own smile. 

"No. I was just hanging out with some of the people that are in the show. We met a few nights ago after Mike and I had watched their show and well, some of the girls started chatting us up and well, we were just talking about music today, that's all." Tommy saw his mother and sister smirk at each other, probably wondering if Tommy was interested in one of the girls. Oh well. He didn't like lying to them but he'd make them believe anything to get his dad off his case. 

His father just shook his head and said, "You and your obsession with music." 

"There are worse things he could be obsessed with, Ron," his mother remarked and Tommy smiled at her, gratefully. 

"Well okay, but don't get any crazy ideas about running off with the band when they leave. You've still got two more years of college to get your degrees." 

"I know that!" 

"Don't raise your voice to me Thomas!" 

"I'm over eighteen dad! You can't tell me...." 

"Hey now, stop you two!" His mother interrupted. "I wanted this to be a nice family dinner. Now no more arguing!" The dining room fell silent then. His mother was the sweetest woman but she also had a way of making people listen to her when needed. 

After dinner, Tommy's sister left and his dad went into his office, as usual. He decided to help his mom clean up the dishes. As they stood at the sink she asked curiously, "So, were you hanging out with that Adam guy again?" He swallowed hard and didn't know what to say. "Because it's fine if you were. I was just wondering." 

"Um, yeah, him and his friend Terrance. We were just talking about music, like I said." 

"Well, there's nothing wrong with making some friends that you have things in common with, now is there?" 

Tommy shook his head slowly as he looked down towards the sink and thought, 'Yeah, but you might find something wrong with what we were really doing, if only you knew.' 

"You've helped me enough here Tommy. Why don't you go up to your room now and watch some TV or something." 

"Okay, thanks mom." Before Tommy could walk away, his mother stopped him with a hand on his arm and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, he saw something in her expression. It was half sympathy and half understanding, as though she somehow knew everything that was going on but didn't feel it was necessary to say it out loud. How some moms had a way of reading their kid's minds, he'd never know. He just smiled at her nervously and went up to his room. 

He flicked his TV on and then plopped down on his bed and put one earbud in that was connected to his ipod. He had a weird habit of wanting to enjoy his music and whatever was on TV at the same time. He let out a loud breath, relieved that his dad bought his story but was still worried about the fact that Rick might see him again. So much for hoping he'd mind his own business. He was also puzzled about that look his mom gave him. But when he remembered everything that had happened earlier with Adam and all the things he said, he smiled to himself and felt lighter inside and his worries were pushed away a bit.

He was eager to tell someone everything that had went down that day so he pulled out his phone to call the only person he would feel comfortable enough to discuss guy issues with. Mia. When he started to tell her everything, she was more than happy to hear all the details. Well, he didn't tell her ALL the details, but just enough for her to get excited about it. Then when he told her about Rick and his dad, she began to offer up her advice, and it was a time like this that he was so thankful for having a female best friend.

Not long after he had turned off his TV and the lamp in his room and laid down to try to go to sleep, he heard his phone receive a text and he immediately smiled and jumped up to grab it off the nightstand.

"Hey this is Adam. Sleep well baby." The butterflies in Tommy's stomach went wild.

"I will now," he texted back and surprisingly it took him less time than usual to fall asleep. Imagining that he was wrapped in Adam's arms seemed to help.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week and a half went by without anymore trouble from Tommy's dad or any of his friends who worked at the carnival. Tommy felt he was lucky he managed to get though the last week while being able to spend time with Adam without any issues. They went to the movies once, out to eat a couple times, and hung out in Adam's trailer several times, and due to this they had grown even closer. And Tommy was grateful that Adam was taking things slow with him and wasn't pressuring him into anything he wasn't ready for.

Tommy was sure he was beginning to fall for him but he didn't wanna tell the other man that. They'd only been together for two weeks so he was afraid maybe it was too soon to have strong feelings for him and that Adam may not feel the same way yet. He knew Adam cared about him and liked him a lot, he just wasn't sure how deep the other man's feelings were. 

But it seemed they had dodged a bullet for now and Adam only had one week left until he and his crew would be leaving San Diego and heading to their next destination, which Tommy wasn't looking forward to but he was determined to make the most of the little time they had left together. And what got him through it was the agreement that he and Adam had made to keep in touch with each other after Adam left and try to find a way to see each other every so often, whenever possible.

It was a Sunday afternoon and Tommy had just arrived at his parents' house after work and was getting cleaned up when Adam called him. 

"Hey babe," Adam greeted him when he answered his cell. 

"Hey babyboy!" Adam laughed at that. 

"Babyboy?" 

"Yeah, you've got pet names for me so I wanted to have one for you and since you're younger than me, I figured it was fitting for you." Adam laughed again. 

"Three months younger! But okay, I guess I'll let you call me that, it's sweet. And you may be older than me but I'm still bigger than you!" 

"Yes I know, and in more ways than one, and I like that about you." Adam's laugh that time turned into a slight moan. 

"Mmm, Tommy Joe." Tommy was the one to laugh now. 

"What'd you call for anyways, just to say hi or cause you miss me or what?" 

"I can't remember now, you've got me all flustered," Adam sighed and laughed into the phone. "No, actually I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go with me to my mom's for dinner later. She wants to meet you." Tommy made a small noise of complaint. He didn't do so good with meeting parents. His nerves usually got the best of him. 

"I don't know Adam." 

"Come on baby, she's heard so much about you from me and she really wants to meet you. It was actually her idea but it'd make me really happy too. I want my family to meet the guy that I l...like so much." There was a few moments of silence on Tommy's end of the phone. "I know they'll like you just as much as I do!" Adam pleaded. 

There was a small sigh from Tommy and then he replied, "Okay Adam, I'll do it for you if it'll make you happy." 

"Thanks Tommy! So I don't have a car but I can use my brother's to pick you up later, as long as you don't think it'll cause any problems with your parents for me to pick you up." 

"That'll be fine, they won't know who's picking me up. I'll just tell them I'm going to hang out with some friends." 

"Okay good, so you can just text me your address later. Mom said dinner will be at seven. Can I pick you up around six?" 

"Yep, sounds good. I can't wait to see you! Though I am a little nervous too." 

"There's nothing for you to worry about baby, my parents are great. My brother can be a little annoying at times but he's not too bad." Tommy laughed softly. 

"Okay, I'll try not to worry too much. See ya later then, babyboy." 

"See ya later, kitty." 

When Tommy walked into Adam's mom's house with him, his mom was in the kitchen cooking supper and she seemed to be the only one there as the rest of the house was silent. She wiped her hands on a towel and then turned to greet them. 

"Mom, this is Tommy. Tommy, this is my mom, Leila." 

"It's nice to finally meet you Tommy," Leila said cheerfully, shaking Tommy's hand. "Wow, you are very cute, just like Adam said." 

"Mom!" Adam huffed as his face turned red and Tommy laughed quietly. 

"It's nice to meet you too." 

"Dinner will be done soon. Why don't you show Tommy around the house?" Leila told Adam.

"Okay, sure. Come on Tommy," Adam said, taking Tommy's hand and leading the way out of the kitchen. 

As Adam walked him through the house, Tommy thought the other man seemed a little nervous but he wasn't sure why. Leila's house was nice, average size, nothing special, but nice. And she seemed like a very nice lady too so Tommy wasn't sure what Adam had to be nervous about, though he guessed that if their roles were reversed in that moment, he'd be just as nervous. 

As they completed a circle around the main level and Adam began to lead him back towards the kitchen, Tommy asked, "Aren't you gonna take me upstairs and show me your old room? Or has your mom turned it into something else?" 

"Oh um, it's still the same way I left it when I headed off for college actually. I guess if you really wanna see it, I'll show you," Adam said hesitantly as he led the way upstairs. 

What Tommy didn't know was that Adam was a bit timid and embarrassed for Tommy to see his childhood room. He had some posters on his walls of people he admired and also many photos of his teenage self, with his friends, and pictures of different theater shows he was in during his high school years. And he was afraid of what Tommy's reaction would be to all of that; of the way he looked only a few years ago and discovering how into theater he was. 

As he opened the door and let Tommy go ahead of him, the smaller man first took a look around at the posters on the walls; people like David Bowie, Prince, Madonna, Michael Jackson and Queen. Wow, he was really into seventies and eighties music, Tommy realized. That was something he hadn't yet known but he found it kind of cool and he told Adam that, which earned him a small smile from the other man. Most people their age were into modern music, which Tommy hated. He was more into older rock than pop himself but he still liked that Adam was different than most other people he knew. And then Tommy looked at the biggest wall which was filled with photos of a younger Adam. 

Adam noticed the smaller man's eyes land on a particular photo. One where he was by himself. Adam thought he looked rather unattractive in the photo and he was prepared to hear Tommy laugh or atleast try not to laugh. But instead, as he stood next to the blonde, he saw a smile spread across his face. Not one that would lead to laughter though but one that looked bright and kind. 

"Wow, you look different." Adam laughed. 

"I know." Adam was ready for Tommy to agree with his own thoughts that he was ugly but Tommy surprised him. 

"You were so cute! Adorable even." Adam huffed in disbelief. 

"Cute and adorable?! Tommy, I was a fat redhead." Tommy huffed in disagreement. 

"You weren't fat! Bigger than you are now but not fat. And I'd say your hair was more of a strawberry blonde." Adam smiled. 

"Thanks for trying to be nice Tommy Joe." 

"I'm not trying to be nice, I'm being honest. I think you were cute." 

"Were? What do you think of me now?" Adam smirked. 

"Now you're gorgeous, beautiful." Adam blushed and smiled. He stood behind Tommy and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as they stared at the rest of the photos. Tommy took a deep breath and could smell the other man's cologne and he melted back into him as he placed his arms on top of Adam's and felt his own heart start to beat faster. Adam kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thanks for boosting my confidence baby." Tommy smiled but inside he thought how he hadn't realized Adam needed a boost in confidence. 

"Who are all those kids with you in that photo?" 

"My best friends. That was the last day of our junior year. That's Danielle on the left, then Alison and then Brad and Cassidy on the right." 

"Were you popular in high school?" 

"Hell no!" Adam laughed. "I just had a few close friends." Tommy then looked at all the theater photos. 

"Wow, I know you said you were into theater but you were REALLY into it, weren't you?" 

"Yeah, I was a total theater geek." 

"Too bad we didn't go to the same high school. You seem like you would've been a cool kid to hang out with." 

"Really? Didn't you say you were a troublemaker in school? I probably would've been too much of a goody two-shoes for you." 

Tommy snickered. "Exactly! Oh the trouble I could've gotten you into. I would've had so much fun corrupting you." Adam laughed. 

"And now I'm the one that's ended up corrupting you." 

"Oh yeah, because I was so innocent before we met," Tommy teased. 

"What gave you the urge to be so rebellious anyways? I don't think you've ever told me." Tommy smile faded as he looked down. Adam squeezed him lightly. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. I'm just trying to get to know you better." 

"No, I'll tell you." For some reason, Tommy felt comfortable telling Adam personal things. He knew the other man wouldn't judge him. "You see, when I was a kid, my dad and I were really close. But then as I got older, he'd opened up a few businesses and was always working so I barely got to see him. He'd get home really late at night and then go into his office to work some more on his computer and when I'd try to go in there to talk to him, he'd act like I was bugging him and tell me to go to bed. So I started getting into trouble to get his attention." 

"Did it work?" 

"Yeah, but it wasn't good attention. He always seemed disappointed in me and didn't like the person he said I was turning into; the make up, the black clothes, the 'punk' hairstyle as he called it and the kind of music I started getting into and how I became obsessed with playing guitar instead of doing my homework. I stopped going to church also but that wasn't because I was trying to get attention, I just didn't agree with what they taught there. After I graduated, I stopped getting into trouble but I was still into the make up, clothes and music. He's still disappointed in me now because I'm not becoming a 'proper businessman' like him." Adam felt bad for Tommy when he heard all that. 

"Well just so you know, you're perfect to me." Tommy smiled and told Adam thanks before he turned his head to kiss him. 

Suddenly they heard a knock on Adam's open bedroom door so they turned around to find Adam's seventeen year old brother Neil standing there. "Mom said dinner will be done in just a minute and Dad's on his way." Tommy walked towards him and held his hand out to shake. 

"Hi. You must be Neil. I'm Tommy." 

"Sup dude," Neil said simply and walked out the door without shaking Tommy's hand. They both laughed. 

"I told you he can be annoying." 

"So is your dad coming home from work or something?"

"Oh no, he doesn't live here actually. He and my mom have been divorced for years but they still get along and sometimes my dad will come over for dinner when I'm in town so I won't have to take the time to go to two houses." 

"Oh. Well that's cool that they can manage to get along for you guys."

"Yeah, it is. They're pretty cool," Adam said smiling before they went back downstairs. 

When they entered the kitchen, Leila was opening the door for a young woman. Adam's face dropped. "What are you doing here, Danielle?" 

"Well I invited her Adam," Leila told him. "I figured since you don't have much time left here and she's your best friend, it'd be nice to have her over." Adam looked over at Tommy and smiled nervously. And Tommy figured that was because not only was she the Danielle from the photo but the one who told Adam, Tommy was probably only experimenting with him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd be here," Adam whispered to Tommy. "I know what she said was wrong but she's actually really cool. Trust me. She's the only friend that's cared to stay in touch with me." 

"It's fine Adam," Tommy said, trying to pretend he wasn't still offended by her assumptions about him. 

"Hey Dani, this is Tommy. Tommy, Dani." Danielle nodded her head and smiled softly. 

"Hi. Adam's told me a lot about you." 

"Hi. Yeah, he's told me a bit about you too," Tommy said with a defensive tone. 

"Well why don't you kids take a seat at the table while I get the food ready. Your dad should be here any minute."

As soon as they took their seats, Adam's dad knocked and then walked in. "Hey Adam!" He immediately went over to hug his older son. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too dad." 

"Hey, what about me?" Neil complained. 

"I see you all the time!" Adam's dad laughed as he patted Neil on the back. 

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Tommy." Tommy felt his stomach doing flips. That was the first time he'd heard Adam tell someone he was his actual boyfriend. "Tommy, this is my dad, Eber." 

"Nice to meet you Tommy. Leila's told me all about you," Eber said, shaking the blonde's hand. Adam rolled his eyes at the thought of how excited his mom must of been to tell everyone about her son's new boyfriend. 

"Nice to meet you too," Tommy replied, smiling. Eber then helped Leila set the food on the table which was already set with plates and silverware and then they both took their seats. 

The dinner was going well; Adam's parents were eager to learn more about Tommy and to hear how Adam had been doing on the road. Neil was too busy eating to be annoying and Danielle sat there mostly in silence until the dinner was coming to a close and she finally spoke up. 

"So, Adam tells me you've never dated a guy before." Adam glared at Danielle angrily but she just sat stoically in her chair across from Tommy, determined to hear what his reply would be. But Tommy decided to kill his critic with kindness. 

"Yep, that's right. I've just never met any guy as special as him before. And once I got to know him, I mean how could someone not fall for this guy." Tommy put his arm around Adam and squeezed him closer as he kissed him on the cheek and they could hear the awes in the room coming from his parents and the slight snort from Neil. 

As they pulled away from each other, Danielle could see the way they smiled at each other and the genuine look in Tommy's eyes as he seemed to admire Adam and she thought it looked like what Tommy felt for her friend was something real. 

"And Adam tells me you're his best friend and the only one that's kept in touch with him since he's been on the road. You sound like a pretty cool person just like he said." Danielle swallowed hard and felt bad for misjudging the blonde but she couldn't help but smile when she realized that her best friend had actually found a good guy. Tommy smiled back at her and then looked over and noticed Adam was smiling very proudly at him too. Tommy high fived himself internally for putting that impressed look on his boyfriend's face. 

After dinner, Eber and Danielle left and Neil went back up to his room while Adam and Tommy both offered to help Leila clean the kitchen up. She told them they didn't have to but they did anyways. 

Once when Adam went to the restroom, his mom took that opportunity to ask Tommy some questions she didn't wanna ask in front of everyone. "So Tommy, I just wanted to let you know that I think you seem like a really nice young man and I can tell my son's over the moon for you but, well, I was just curious. What's gonna happen when he goes back out on the road in a week? Have you two discussed that yet?" 

"Um, yeah, we have. We wanna keep dating. We're gonna gonna keep in touch by phone and social media and whenever either one of us gets the chance to visit the other, we're going to try to. We really wanna make it work." Leila smiled. 

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So I take it you must feel pretty strongly about my son then if you're willing to go through all that trouble to be with him?" Just then, Adam was walking towards the kitchen and had heard what his mom just asked so he stood behind a wall to listen to Tommy's answer. 

"Yeah." Tommy's face lit up and Adam could see it as he peeked past the wall and could even hear the way Tommy's tone of voice changed as he spoke about him. "I think he's like the most amazing person I've ever met. I've never known anyone like him. I feel really lucky that he wants to be with me. I-I think I'm falling for him really hard and really fast and probably more than he even knows. There's no way I could be alright with never seeing him again now that I've gotten close to him." Leila smiled brightly. 

"Let him know that Tommy. He'd probably love to hear that." 

"You think so?" Tommy asked, sounding unsure of himself. Leila smiled again and nodded. There was a brief silence between them so Adam entered the kitchen and pretended as though he didn't hear anything. 

"Hey Tommy Joe, you wanna take a little walk around my neighborhood before I take you back home?"

"Sure." 

"We'll come back in and tell you goodbye when we get back mom." 

"Okay Adam. You two have fun!" 

As they walked around the block where Adam grew up, they held hands while he showed Tommy the houses he'd been in as a kid where friends had lived and they kept their conversation casual. It started to get dark and they came upon an area where there weren't as many houses around so Adam stopped Tommy on the sidewalk. 

He stood in front of the smaller man and took a step closer before cupping his face and lightly brushing his own thumb against Tommy's lips. They looked deep into each other's eyes right before Adam moved even closer and their lips met in a kiss that started out slow but grew deeper and more passionate. Tommy opened up to let the other's tongue in and Adam explored while he thought about all he'd overheard Tommy say in the kitchen. Tommy got lost in the kiss and when he felt his body turn to mush and his knees almost give out, Adam wrapped his arms around him just in time and held him. 

When Adam pulled away, he spoke softly, "I'm falling for you Tommy, so much. I've never fell for anyone this quickly before and maybe it's wrong to feel so strongly about someone so soon, but there's just something about this, about you, that feels so right." Tommy looked up at him with his big eyes, listening intently to the other's words. "I really wanna do everything possible to make this work baby." 

"I feel the same way," Tommy whispered in the dark before he fell against Adam's chest and Adam held him some more. 

When they got back to Leila's, they told her goodbye and Adam promised he'd come see her again before he left. They were both pleasantly surprised when Leila told Tommy he was welcome to come visit her and Neil anytime, even after Adam was back on the road. Tommy said he would and was grateful that Adam's parents had been so kind and welcoming to him. 

Adam drove Tommy home and after the blonde looked up at his parents house to make sure no one was watching, he gave Adam a quick kiss before exiting the car. Luckily he didn't receive any questions or suspicious looks from his parents once he entered the house.

\------------

Tommy had the next day off so he was looking forward to sleeping in later than usual but unfortunately he was awoken at nine in the morning by his ringing phone. He squinted as he picked up his cell from the nightstand next to his table and was too tired to look at the caller ID before he answered. 

"Hello?" he said sleepily and with a raspy voice. 

"Tommy Joe, I'm sorry baby, did I wake you?" 

"Adam? It's fine, just....is everything alright?" 

"Um, yeah but in a way, no." Tommy sat up and cleared his throat, the anxiety in Adam's voice concerning him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well you see, Monte's wife went into labor early this morning." 

"I thought she wasn't due for another couple weeks! Is she alright? Are the babies okay?" He heard Adam laugh quietly into the phone. 

"Yes kitty, everyone's fine, don't worry. But actually, they haven't been born yet but she's doing fine so far. It's just that Monte won't be able to play in our show tonight. He's gotta be there for the babies birth." 

"Well, of course." 

"But you see, well, the problem is, we have no one to take his place tonight. I called a couple people we know here in town that have filled in for him before but they're both out of town right now. I need someone who's good at playing guitar and is a fast learner. And um, well....didn't you say you were a fast learner once? And uh, I know you already did one thing I asked of you last night by coming to my mom's for dinner and I hate to ask you for another favor but...." There was silence on Tommy's end of the phone for a few moments until he caught on to what Adam's was getting at. 

"No, Adam I couldn't take his place!" 

"But why Tommy? It's only for one night and I know you're good! You were amazing that day at our soundcheck. You taught us a whole new version of the song in only minutes." 

"So maybe I'm good at playing guitar but what I'm worried about is the whole being on stage thing, in front of tons of people, and the fact that it's such short notice and I wouldn't have much time to practice." 

"Ashley could help you learn the songs quickly. We'll all help you. And what do you mean 'the being on stage thing'? Haven't you played for a crowd before?" 

"At schools and other small events where there weren't many people but mostly just in garages in front of friends. I'm not a professional Adam. I might mess it all up for you guys." 

"Oh Tommy Joe, you don't have to be a professional. You're smart and talented, that's all that matters. And you won't mess anything up and if anything does go wrong, we'll find a way to cover it and save you, okay? None of us in the band are perfect, you know. We've all made mistakes before." 

"God, I don't know Adam! It's not that I don't wanna help you because I do but I just don't know how well I would do." Tommy heard Adam sigh. 

"Okay Tommy, that's fine, I understand. I don't wanna make you do anything you're not comfortable with. I just thought I'd ask because I'm in need of a good guitarist tonight. And you're good." Tommy felt horrible for turning down the offer but then alongside the thoughts that were running through his head of him messing up on stage or not being good enough, he also thought about how big of an opportunity this was. He had the chance to play on stage with a successful band. Maybe if he did a decent job, he would be discovered by another musician or agent in the audience in need of a guitarist, or maybe at the least, he could put it on his future resume that he once played with Adam's band. Right as Adam was about to change the subject, Tommy stopped him. 

"Wait Adam. Just....just let me think for a minute here. I just have a question. Would you guys be able to practice with me all day today, starting as soon as I get up and ready and can come over there?" 

"Yes Tommy, of course! I'll make sure the building where we play is available all day so you can practice as long as you need to." Tommy took a deep breath and then made his decision. 

"Okay Adam, I'll do it. But just so you know, I'm terrified!" 

"Oh my god Tommy! Seriously, you'll do it? You're the best boyfriend ever! I'm gonna owe you big time for this." 

"Well I like the sound of that," Tommy said, his voice perking up, and Adam laughed. 

"And there's nothing to be afraid of baby. We'll all make sure you do good and get through it. I got your back Tommy. You trust me?" Tommy sighed again. 

"Yes Adam, I do. I'm just nervous, but I'm excited too. I mean if everything goes good, it'll be pretty awesome to play with you on stage." 

"Oh Tommy, it's gonna be SO awesome! Come to my trailer whenever you're ready and I'll tell the others to get ready to practice while we're waiting for you." 

"Okay, I'll be there soon. But wait! What should I wear tonight?" 

"We'll figure that out later. Sutan's got all kinds of extra clothes with him in different sizes for a situation just like this. We've had to have people fill in for us before. And he'll do your hair and makeup too." 

"Alright, sounds good. But I just thought of something else. What if someone who knows my dad sees me up on stage and they tell him?" 

Adam's voice got quieter, "Oh, that's right. I didn't even think of that." Tommy heard the disappointment in Adam's voice and was also tired of always having to worry about his dad's opinion of him before he did anything. 

"You know what Adam? I don't care who sees or if someone tells him. I'm an adult and I'm gonna live my life how I want whether he likes it or not." 

"That's the spirit babe!" Tommy laughed nervously. "Okay, well I'm gonna go now so you can get ready to head over here. Thanks so much for doing this!" 

"No problem Adam. See ya soon." 

"See ya." 

After Tommy hung up, he sat there for a minute and tried to calm his nerves. Then he jumped in the shower, got ready, grabbed his electric guitar from his room and headed to the carnival, feeling equal amounts of anxiety and excitement in the pit of his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! I've had some personal stuff going on. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Tommy spent all day practicing with the band, the songs that he would need to know for the show that night. Luckily he already knew the cover songs they were going to play so he only had to focus on their original songs. Adam kept giving him compliments on how talented he was and said he was a fast learner. Tommy wasn't sure if he meant it or if he was just trying to give him confidence so he wouldn't be as nervous about the show but either way, Tommy appreciated his words. 

Once when he took a break from practicing, he texted Mike and Mia and told them he'd be playing in the show that night and wanted them to come watch and of course they agreed and were excited about it. Tommy knew it may make him even more nervous to have close friends in the audience watching him but he figured this might be a once in a lifetime chance for him and he didn't want his best friends to miss it. He didn't invite his mom or sister though because he assumed they'd probably tell his father and sadly, Tommy wasn't even sure if they would be happy for him or interested in watching him play. 

Later that evening, Sutan was doing everyone else's hair and makeup and even turned into Raja before he began working on Tommy. He decided to save him for last. While Tommy had waited for the others to be made over in Sutan's trailer, Adam let Tommy hang out in his trailer. While he sat there and watched TV, he thought about how Adam and the rest of the band and performers would be leaving in less than a week to head to Vegas. He thought about how close he and Adam had grown in such a short amout of time, how hard he was falling for him, and how much he'd miss him. 

He also thought about something else that hadn't stopped running through his mind since he first fell for the other man; he was still a little afraid at the thought of giving himself to Adam completely. But even though he knew it would probably be a big deal for him if or when it happened and that it could most likely be painful, the closer he got to Adam the more he had the urge to take that step with him. When they first started dating and he knew Adam wouldn't be in San Diego long, he assumed sex with him probably wouldn't happen before Adam left, but now everytime he imagined Adam leaving and himself not knowing for sure when they'd see each other again, he was starting to think that maybe he should take that step with him before he left so that they'd both have that memory to hold onto until they saw each other once again. 

Not only that, but Adam was gorgeous, sweet, and very flirtatious and all that turned Tommy on everytime he was around him. And whenever they spent time alone together, it was getting more and more difficult not to wanna give himself to Adam. They hadn't done any more together in the last couple weeks then a few hand jobs and make out sessions in Adam's trailer and Tommy's car. But there were times when he kinda wished they could do more than that. He was pretty sure Adam would be all for it if Tommy was willing but Tommy was still nervous about having sex with a man and he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject to Adam and try to talk to him about it. He'd never been in a situation like this before and sometimes when he contemplated his fears, he felt like a little girl who was afraid to lose her virginity so he was too embarrassed to even talk to his own friends about it. Plus he didn't feel like his friends could really relate, after all, none of them were gay or bi men. 

Right before Terrance walked into the trailer to tell him he could go to Sutan's trailer to get ready, he got an idea. Keisha and Reyna were just exiting Sutan's trailer after being made over when Tommy entered, wearing the clothes that Sutan had picked out for him earlier that day; a black, long sleeve shirt made of silky material with a line of red ruffles going down the middle, and black leather pants and boots. He thought it was a cool enough look and everyone told him it'd go well with the other band members outfits. The two back up singers said hi to him and he smiled and blushed when one called him cutie. Then Raja greeted him and told him to sit down in the make up chair. 

"Hey Sutan," Tommy replied as he sat down. 

"It's Raja right now Vayvee."

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"That's fine hon, I understand. You're new to all this and you've probably never known a drag queen before, have you?" Tommy smiled. 

"Can't say I have." Raja just laughed and began working on Tommy's makeup. 

They started off with a casual conversation about regular things while she worked on him. She asked him how long he'd been playing guitar and about college and in turn, he asked her a little about her life and career. Then she brought up Adam. 

"I've seen you two together a few times and it's obvious he's crazy about you. So are things getting pretty serious with you guys? Do you plan on staying in touch after he leaves?" 

"Oh we're definitely gonna stay in touch. I couldn't even imagine not seeing or talking to him again." 

"Awe," Raja said, smiling, making Tommy huff a laugh and roll his eyes. He wasn't trying to sound corny, it was just that talking about Adam did that to him. 

"And yeah, I'd say it's pretty serious. I know we haven't known each other that long but, I don't know, I just fell for him fast I guess." 

"Well hey, you can't help how you feel. And plus, there's nothing wrong with falling quickly when it's with a good guy like Adam. You can trust him not to hurt you." That reminded Tommy of what he wanted to talk to Raja about. 

"Yeah, he seems like a trustworthy guy so far. So um, Raja? Can I uh....ask you something that's, well kinda....personal?" 

"Well sure Vayvee. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not exactly the shy type. Go ahead, ask me anything." Tommy smiled shyly then took a deep breath before he spoke again. 

"Um, well, first of all I was just wondering, you date men, right?" Raja laughed quietly. 

"Yes I do, why?" 

Tommy stuttered in a shaky voice, "Well, um, like, are you usually the one that let's them....Well like, when you're with them, do you let them.....have you ever...." Raja had to stop doing Tommy's makeup to look at him and laugh.

"Spit it out Vayvee!" 

Tommy looked at her nervously and very quickly the words rushed out of his mouth when he asked, "Do you usually bottom?" Then he looked down, embarrassed. Raja lifted his chin and Tommy could tell by the smile on her face that she wasn't embarrassed at all by his question. 

"Yes, most of the time. Why do you ask?" Tommy turned his head and took his face out of her grip but couldn't answer. "Let me guess, you wanna have sex with Adam but you're afraid?" Tommy was surprised by her accuracy. He nodded, still not making eye contact with her. "And you wanna know what it's like or if it's worth it?" Tommy nodded again and finally looked back at her. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Well, I hope you don't mind Tommy, but Adam told me a little about you and he told me he's the first guy you've ever dated. It wasn't that hard to figure out what you'd be wondering about." 

"Oh. So did he say anything about being worried that I may just be wanting to experiment with him like his friend Danielle told him?" 

"What? No! He said it made him feel special that you'd wanna be with him even though you don't normally date men." Tommy looked relieved and blushed. 

"Oh. Well, he is special," Tommy said and Raja smiled. 

"But anyways, to answer your curiosity, bottoming with another man can be a good or bad experience depending on how the guy you're with treats you during it. And trust me, you have nothing to worry about with Adam cause like I said before, he's a good guy and he'd never hurt you. Well, I mean it may hurt a little at first but trust me hon, it's nothing you can't handle. I know Adam would be as careful and gentle with you as possible. And I've been friends with him long enough to know that he'll make it good for you." Raja laughed when Tommy looked away, flustered again. "Stay still Vayvee, I'm trying to make you over here," she said turning his head towards her again. "Look, just talk to him about it, okay? He'll be understanding, I know he will. He's a caring guy in general but he really cares a lot about you. And besides, he'll probably be thrilled to hear that you're even considering it. So you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Tommy laughed quietly at that. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I think I'm gonna try to talk to him about it sometime." 

"Well that's good, you definitely should. Then once it's all out in the open and he knows how you feel, that you're interested but nervous, then you won't have to worry about it anymore because then you guys can talk it out and figure out what you're both comfortable with doing or not doing. And hey, if you decide you're not ready yet, that's okay too. Adam would never pressure you into anything." 

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks," Tommy said quietly. 

"No problem Tommy." 

'Just gotta figure out how to bring it up to him and what exactly to say,' Tommy thought to himself. 

Once she was finally finished with his makeup and styling his hair, she backed up so he could take a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He was a little bit taken aback by how he looked. He wore makeup sometimes but never this much and he'd never been made over by a professional before. But he really liked the way he looked, more than he expected to. He liked to feel pretty and wanted, though he'd never admit that to anyone, ever. But the one who he hoped would want him the most was Adam, who suddenly walked in wearing his outfit with the long purple coat and top hat and more makeup on his face than Tommy, just as Tommy got up out of the chair he'd been sitting in. Tommy and Raja glanced at each other and had to try not to laugh when they remembered what they had just been discussing. 

"What's so funny?" Adam asked when he saw Raja smiling in Tommy's direction but then he laid eyes on Tommy and forgot about his question because the blond's beauty made his mind briefly go blank. Well, not exactly blank. He had plenty of thoughts going through his head but they weren't ones he could speak of out loud. He was frozen in place as he looked Tommy up and down then couldn't take his eyes away from the smaller man's face. He had more makeup around his eyes then he usually wore, a mixture of black and pink eyeshadow and liner, and even a little glitter around them. The light colored foundation that Raja used on his face combined with the pink blush, lipstick, and gloss, made Tommy look almost doll-like and angelic. Then he saw his light golden hair which looked soft and shiny and was perfectly smoothed over to one side, and the other side of his head that was shaved was covered in glitter. Adam thought Tommy looked like a beautiful, dark angel sent to him from heaven or another planet and he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a prize. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Adam whispered harshly, his voice and breath nearly taken away. Tommy looked down then back up at the other man and it was obvious he was flustered behind his make up from the way Adam was looking at him. Adam stepped closer to him in the room that had fallen silent and it was almost as though time moved in slow motion with the way he stared at Tommy in awe and how he held his hands out then gently cupped his face. 

"Hey, don't mess up all the work I just did!" Raja said to him but he ignored her. 

"Gosh, you're beautiful," he whispered softly to Tommy. 

"So are you," Tommy whispered back, smiling shyly. Adam started to lean forward to kiss the smaller man but Raja grabbed his shoulder to pull him away and stopped him just in time. 

"I said don't mess up my masterpiece! Wait til the show's over and you can do whatever you want, but for now, you two better get out there. The show will be starting soon." 

"Okay, okay! Let's go glitterbaby," Adam said, taking Tommy's hand to lead him out of the trailer. 

"Jesus Christ! Thanks a lot Raja, you just gave him the inspiration for another pet name for me to go along with the other fifty he's already got for me." Raja and Adam both laughed and then Adam and Tommy began to walk to the building where their show would be held while Raja did a couple last minute touches to her face before she'd open the show. 

As Adam and Tommy walked hand in hand, Adam couldn't stop glancing over at Tommy and smiling. Then his face got serious for a moment. 

"Hey, I wanted to let you know that I had a little talk with Danielle about yesterday." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I told her she better never say anything rude to you like that again. Especially during a dinner in front of everyone. She agreed and apologized, just so you know." 

"Oh Adam, you didn't have to do that. I'm already over it." 

"No Tommy, I did. She may be my friend but I'm not gonna let anyone talk bad about my boyfriend like that." Tommy smiled as he looked over at the other man. 

"Awe, you wanted to stick up for me? Well then that's sweet of you Adam. Thanks." Tommy leaned over and gave Adam a very light kiss on the cheek, trying not to mess up their makeup, and causing Adam to laugh at how adorable Tommy was. 

After they entered the back of the building, Adam stayed by Tommy's side the whole time, right up until they would walk out onstage. He could tell Tommy looked nervous. 

Right before the show started, Cam, who was acting as musical director that night since Tommy didn't have any experience in that aspect of Monte's job, came over and told everyone that Monte had called to say the twins had been born and were healthy, which everyone was glad to hear. She also said she had told Monte not to worry about the show and that they had every confidence that Tommy would do very well in his place. 

As she walked away for a moment, Adam could see that her words had made Tommy even more nervous when he noticed him trembling slightly with a terrified expression on his face. He knew that Tommy was probably thinking of how he didn't wanna let anyone down, especially Adam. 

"Hey!" Adam said as he gently grabbed Tommy's upper arms and moved him closer to a wall backstage. "Don't be nervous baby. You're gonna do great! You're so talented Tommy Joe and they're all gonna see that out there. Everyone's gonna love my pretty kitty." Tommy laughed. "Hey! Now there's that beautiful smile of yours! Don't be scared. Be happy, be excited! You're finally gonna get to live your dream, even if it is just for tonight." Tommy kept smiling. 

"You're right Adam. I haven't even thanked you for this opportunity yet, so thanks." 

"You deserve it baby. Hey, um, are you sure you still wanna do what we discussed during rehearsal, at the beginning of 'Fever'?" 

"Yeah, I still want to, don't you?" 

"Yeah, but aren't you worried about if people who know your dad might see?" 

"I don't care what people think Adam. I'm not gonna be ashamed of being with you." 

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that your dad could make things harder for you if he finds out." Tommy knew Adam was right but he couldn't worry about his dad right now because he already had enough on his plate with hoping that the show would go well. 

"Don't worry about that Babyboy. Everything will be fine." Adam smiled as Tommy reached up and gently brushed the side of his face with his back of his hand. 

Adam stepped closer to him until Tommy's back was pressed against the wall and the other man's body was nearly pressed up against his. Adam placed his own palms on the wall on either side of Tommy's head and the blond found that he enjoyed being in that position, backed against a wall and having the larger man so close against him, Adam's blue eyes staring intensely into his own. Their faces weren't even an inch from touching as Adam cupped one side of Tommy's face, rubbing it lightly with his thumb, then he whispered close to his lips in a low and sultry voice. 

"As soon as this show's over, I plan on messing up this pretty little face of yours." Tommy's eyebrows rose slightly for a moment as he shuddered at those words, then he smirked seductively. 

"Well then let's hurry and get this show over with and I'll let you do whatever you want to my face." Now it was Adam's turn to look surprised. Cam walked by again. 

"Get ready guys. Two minutes!" Adam backed away from Tommy and they and some of the others quickly went and stood by where they would enter the stage. He put his arm around Tommy and squeezed him closer to ease his tension.

"Just remember, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, just have fun out there. I'm already proud of you for agreeing to do this and all the time and effort you put into practicing all day, okay?" Tommy looked over at him and nodded and tried to force a smile. He took a deep breath and then it was time. 

Raja entered the stage to introduced the first performers like usual, while the band members took their places. Tommy put his guitar on, his ear monitor in, and checked his pedals one last time before they began. During the first few songs, the show was focused on the contortionists, the fire breather, and the aerialists' acts, so Tommy was more in the background as he stood on the left side of the stage and wasn't as noticable to the audience yet. This helped his nerves to subside a little and he did well with his playing. 

He spotted his friends towards the front of the crowd on his side of the stage during the first song but when he saw the smiles on their faces and then later saw them standing up and dancing with the rest of the crowd to the faster songs, it made him feel good and he was happy that he had told them to come, so seeing them didn't screw up his playing either. The only time he almost messed up but didn't, was when Adam began to sing the third song 'Outlaws of Love' while the aerialists performed and he realized the words had a special meaning for him and Adam. Plus, it was hard to concentrate when Adam's voice was so hauntingly beautiful. 

Then the first half of the show was over, the performers were done, and now the show would be focused on the band for the last few songs. The band started to play 'Fever' and after Adam had removed his hat and jacket and was left only in the black, bedazzled shirt that was low cut and showed off his chest and the black leather pants, he struted down the steps in the middle of the stage. Tommy took his place at the bottom of them and waited in anticipation, mentally preparing himself to do what they had discussed. He was only slightly anxious while he waited; the energy coming from the crowd made him feel more excited than any other emotion.

It was Adam's idea, he thought it would liven up the show a bit and thrill the already enthusiastic audience even more. But when Tommy agreed, Adam seemed surprised, like he didn't expect Tommy to actually go along with it. But once he did and the rest of the band said they were alright with it also, he could tell how excited Adam was that he was gonna get to kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone. And Tommy felt the same way. But when they talked backstage, Adam seemed unsure about it, and worried it would cause trouble for Tommy. Tommy thought it was sweet that Adam was always thinking of what was best for him, so now he was determined to show his appreciation to Adam and show him that he truly didn't care what others thought about him and their relationship. 

Adam stopped at the bottom of the steps next to Tommy and then they faced each other as Adam sang the beginning of the song and then finally it was the moment Tommy had been waiting for. Adam gently and lovingly brushed his fingers along Tommy's cheek and jaw, as he sang the last lines before their kiss, while Tommy looked down and back up at him a couple times in a submissive manner with his big brown eyes, then Adam cupped Tommy's chin and pulled him closer. Their lips met very gently and then Adam was kissing him softly and soon, Tommy was opening up for him to deepen the kiss just slightly as they heard the audience start to scream in reaction. There was even a little tongue added between the two of them just as Tommy snaked one arm behind Adam's back to pull him in even closer. 

But then Tommy felt a little disappointed because suddenly he sensed a bit of hesitation from Adam as though he didn't think Tommy would want him to go too far in front of everyone. He could feel Adam start to pull away too soon, and the kiss wasn't nearly long enough or passionate enough for Tommy's liking, so before the other man could break away completely, Tommy held him in place and wouldn't let go as he deepened the kiss until Adam was leaning backwards and Tommy forwards and Adam was quickly having to forcibly pull his own body away from Tommy's grip and face while the crowd's screams grew louder. 

Tommy finally let him go so he wouldn't miss his next line. But he could see by Adam's flustered and surprised experession and from his body language that he wasn't expecting that from the smaller man. Tommy smirked as he walked back over to his own spot on the left side of the stage. But Adam managed to get through the rest of the song without Tommy's boldness making him mess up any of his words or his moves along with the four dancers. 

Tommy hadn't noticed, but when Mike and Mia witnessed the kiss, they turned their heads to look at one another in shock with both their eyes and mouths wide open but as the song continued they just laughed about it and admired Tommy for doing what he wanted and not caring about others opinions of him.

After that song, Adam went backstage and hurriedly changed into his other outfit which was Tommy's favorite on him; the blue and black vest and leather pants and boots that caused him to tower over Tommy's petite figure even more, everytime the larger man came close to him. Now it was the time during the show when Adam would introduce each band member. 

When he introduced Tommy, he slung his arm around the smaller man. First, he explained how Tommy was taking Monte's place for the night and the audience cheered when Adam announced that Monte's twins had been born. Then they cheered for Tommy, and Adam ruffled his hair as he began to play his solo. Tommy was relieved that the other man didn't seem put off by his earlier moment of aggressiveness. 

When the introductions were over, they got ready to play 'If I Had You' but first, Adam took the time to make his speech about how money, fame, success and sex means nothing unless you have love. Tommy thought back to when he'd watched their first show on the first night of the carnival, before he even knew Adam, and that speech didn't mean much to him then but it meant a whole lot to him now. Before he met Adam, he wanted all those other things in his life, and who wouldn't? But even if he ever did get all that stuff someday, it wouldn't compare to how much having Adam in his life meant to him. He wondered if Adam was feeling the same way about him as he spoke those words. 

Tommy was more sure than ever in that moment that he was never gonna let the other man go. And he didn't know how he was gonna be able to cope when Adam would leave for Vegas. Suddenly Tommy thought maybe he should think about changing some of his plans for the rest of the summer. But he didn't have time to think too much about that now because then they were playing the song and he had to focus. 

Next, they played Jimi Hendrix's 'Purple Haze'. Adam surprised everyone when he changed one of the lines in the song to 'Excuse me while I kiss this guy' then walked over and kissed Tommy for a second time, causing more screams from the crowd again. Tommy was caught off guard, especially when Adam used a lot of tongue, but he still managed to return the kiss, giving as good as he got, all while still playing his guitar flawlessly. He smiled when Adam walked away. There certainly wasn't any hesitation from the other man that time. 

He could tell everyone was more loosened up at this point in the show, and Adam had become quite playful with him onstage, stealing a glance or a gentle touch whenever he could, and even surprising the blond once by pulling his hair, which Tommy realized he quite liked. This was amazing, Tommy thought. He really was living his dream if only for one night. He imagined how great it would be if he could play in a band with Adam every night but he knew that wasn't gonna happen. Adam had already said weeks ago that they had a few people in mind to replace Monte. But Tommy was still gonna enjoy this experience as much as he could while it lasted. And maybe if he was lucky, this experience would help him to get a good job playing for another band in the future. 

Finally, to finish the show, they played Whole Lotta Love. By now, Tommy had realized he was doing great and was having the time of his life, so his nerves wore off and he, along with the rest of the band, really got into the song. Tommy was headbanging and swinging his hair as hard as he could and Adam was dancing seductively all around the stage which pumped up the audience even more as he and the band had them jumping and dancing along too. 

Adam was so into the song and the energy coming from the crowd that when he went to the top of the steps to dance and saw Tommy moving closer to him, he nearly got the urge to bend down to kiss Tommy a third time but he decided against it. He didn't wanna make the show about kissing more than the music and performers. Plus, he didn't wanna make Tommy too flustered and cause him to mess up when he was already so nervous. Though as he looked over and saw Tommy whipping his hair back and forth, it didn't seem as if there was an ounce of nervousness left in his small body. Adam was happy about that. 

The show finally ended and after Raja, the whole band, and all the performers bowed to the audience and Adam thanked everyone one last time, they all exited the stage. Tommy took his guitar backstage, he planned on putting it away and taking it with him. He was hot and sweaty and should've been exhausted, but oddly was filled with more adrenaline than before the show started. He could feel it vibrating through his body and felt as though he needed to let all the after-show energy out somehow. 

Everyone immediately praised him as some patted him on the back and he felt like he was on top of the world right now and was just so glad that he didn't screw it up for everyone. But what meant most to him was when Adam moved his guitar out of the way to hug him tightly and kept telling him how amazing he was. Tommy really wanted to believe that his words were true and that the gleam in Adam's eyes were real. 

He was happy when he noticed that Brooke had brought Mike and Mia backstage to see him. They told him how awesome he did and how proud of him they were, even joking that he was gonna make it big someday because of the performance he just did. They also just had to tease him about the kisses but Tommy didn't mind. Those were his favorite parts of the show! 

Once Mike and Mia said they were gonna take off and then left, Tommy was alone with Adam backstage. He asked Adam, "So should I go back to Raja's trailer to get changed? I'd kinda like to get all this make up off and this glitter outta my hair before I go home too." 

"Are you ready to home now?" Adam asked, looking disappointed. 

"Well no, I never said I had to go home right away." It wasn't even that late yet so Tommy had actually been hoping to spending some time with Adam and he was glad when Adam acted as though he wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Good!" Adam grinned. "Come to my trailer then. I already told Terrance I wanted to hang out with you tonight after the show so he's gonna stay with Taylor and Sasha in their trailer tonight. You can get changed and cleaned up in mine. Only....I'm not ready for you to get cleaned up just yet. You were gonna let me mess up that pretty face of yours first, remember?" Tommy looked up at him and smiled as a shiver went down his spine. To be honest, Tommy wasn't sure exactly what Adam meant by that, though he had a few good ideas of his own in mind, and he liked the sound of it when Adam said it in his sexy voice. 

"Let's go do that Babyboy," Tommy replied. 

Tommy wasted no time putting his guitar in it's case backstage and then he took Adam's hand as Adam led him out of the building. They made a quick stop at Tommy's car so he could put his guitar in it and then they headed to Adam's trailer. Tommy felt butterflies as they walked and he wasn't even aware that Adam was feeling his own butterflies too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the rating on this story because this chapter's gonna be pretty explicit ;)

Adam and Tommy approached Adam's trailer. "That was an awesome show. It was so fun, wasn't it?" Tommy asked the other man, but Adam just looked down and smiled, saying nothing in response. "Adam?" 

Adam opened the door to his trailer and let Tommy go in first. Tommy turned around just as Adam shut the door then turned around to face him with a dark look in his eyes. Before Tommy even had a chance to ask what was up, Adam grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and pushed him against the wall right next to the door. Adam's body was pressed up against his immediately and just as Tommy felt the other man's hardness against his stomach and gasped in reaction, Adam was crushing their lips together in a hot and dirty kiss. After a while he finally pulled away, leaving them both breathless. 

"What was that all about on stage?" Adam asked, his voice rough with lust. "Kissing me so aggressively like that, in front of everyone, barely letting me get away in time to sing the next part?" Tommy's wide-eyed shocked expression from the way Adam just took his breath away turned into a smirk and an amused look. 

"Oh, that. Well, I just wanted to show everyone that you're mine." When Adam didn't smile, Tommy's smirk disappeared. "Sorry," he apologized, worried that maybe the other man didn't appreciate what he did. But then a grin finally broke out across Adam's face. 

"You are? I'm not." 

"You're not?" Tommy asked, softly and unsure. 

"No. I found it pretty hot actually. Not only did you play amazingly well and make me proud but then you were brave enough to show everyone who was watching exactly how you feel about me and didn't give a fuck what they would think." Tommy smiled in relief as Adam moved his face closer to his own and looked him directly in the eyes. "And I'm glad you did that. Because since you showed everyone I belong to you, now I get to show you exactly who you belong to." And with those words, Adam was grabbing Tommy's wrists and placing them above his head, a bit roughly but not enough to hurt him. Tommy was taken aback by Adam's move once more. 

"Ooh, dominant Adam, I like it," Tommy teased and Adam couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"Do ya? You like that? I'm not playing around here baby. You might have taken control on that stage but right here and right now, I'm the one in charge," Adam said as he pressed Tommy wrists against the wall even harder. 

"If you're not playing then why can I tell you're trying not to laugh?" Adam smiled for a moment then his expression turned more serious. Instead of replying with words, Adam quickly let Tommy's wrists back down by his sides, then spun Tommy's body around so that he was facing the wall with his back to Adam. Adam held Tommy's wrists behind his back and pressed himself closer against the blond until Tommy's cheek was pressed into the solid wall and Adam was breathing in his ear behind him. 

"You think I'm playing now, Tommy Joe?" Adam whispered in a low voice. 

"Adam, what are you doing?" Tommy asked and Adam didn't like the way he sounded. He was trying to turn Tommy on, not scare him. 

"Don't worry kitty, I'm not gonna hurt you," he told him, loosening his grip. "I was only gonna make you feel good. But we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm happy just to hang out with you tonight." 

"No, I want to." Tommy wasn't sure exactly what he was agreeing to, he just knew he didn't want Adam to stop. He'd never been with someone who made him feel so nervous yet so safe at the same time. 

"You sure?" Tommy nodded. "Anytime you want me to stop, just tell me and I will, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I'm gonna let go of your wrists. Keep your hands by your sides, okay?" 

"Kay." Tommy obeyed when Adam let go. The larger man wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist and pulled him against his own chest. He let his other hand slide down until it was cupping and pressing into Tommy's own growing hardness. 

"Baby you're so hard for me, aren't you? Does it turn you on when I take control like this?" 

"Yes," Tommy whispered breathlessly as he let his head drop back onto Adam's broad shoulder. 

"Tell me baby, tell me why you like it." 

"Because I've....I've never...." 

"Tell me Tommy." Tommy shuddered when he felt Adam's hot breath on his neck.

"I've never had anyone take control of me before. And....I-I don't really know what I'm doing," he laughed nervously, "But I just know that this feels better than anything I've ever felt before." 

As Adam unbuttoned and unzipped Tommy's pants to get his hand inside them, he continued to speak, "That's because you've been messing around with little girls that don't know what they're doing. They don't know how to please you like I do. And you don't have to know what you're doing. I'll take care of you." As Adam touched Tommy's skin, he silently gasped when he realized the blond wasn't wearing any underwear. He took Tommy's erection out of his pants and when he felt how hard Tommy was now and could feel him leaking pre come already, he began stroking him slowly, much to Tommy's relief and pleasure. Adam nearly had him hard on that stage for the whole show and he wanted him so badly and now he was finally getting what he needed from the other man. He let out a pleasured sigh at Adam's touch. "You wanted this all night, didn't you baby? I could tell. Could you tell how much I wanted you too?" 

But when Adam said that, it reminded Tommy of something he'd been thinking about all night. As good as what Adam was doing felt, he wanted more. He just wasn't sure how to tell him. Adam started stroking him a little harder and faster.

"Wait Adam. Stop," Tommy whispered, but loud enough for other man to hear. Adam immediately took his hand off of Tommy and was worried he was doing something wrong, which confused him because it's not like they hadn't done something similar to this before. 

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Tommy looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"No, it's just, I don't wanna get off yet. I wanna....well, I wanna do more than this with you tonight," he said shyly and hoped Adam understood because he was too embarrassed to spell it out for him. Adam sighed in relief. 

"Thank God, I thought maybe I went too far. We can do more than this baby. I'll be more than happy to do whatever you want, and we've got all night to go further if you want to. But you see, right now...." Adam stepped back to pull Tommy's pants down lower then pulled his own pants down to his knees. He wasn't wearing any underwear either, which Tommy realized after Adam wrapped his arm around him to hold him close again and he felt the larger man's hardened cock pressing against his ass. "Right now I've got something I need to take care of, because at the moment, I don't think I'd last long enough to do whatever else you had in mind." He wrapped his other hand around Tommy's cock again. "And it seems to me you have something that needs taken care of right away too." He licked the shell of Tommy's ear as he started pumping his hand again, slowly. 

"Fuck!" Tommy dropped his head back again, closing his eyes, and gripped Adam's arm that was around his waist with both hands.

Adam spoke in a low voice against his ear, "How about we do something to take the edge off for now and then later, if you're ready, we can do more. Because whenever we do what I think you had in mind, I wanna make sure I'm able to take my time with you, make it good for you." He kissed and sucked on Tommy's neck while he stopped moving his hand to wait and see what Tommy wanted. Tommy loved the way Adam could sound so sweet and so sexy at the same time. 

"Yes Adam, okay. Just, just please!" 

"Please what baby?" 

"Please don't stop!" 

"You want me to make you come all over my hand, all over the wall?" 

"Yes! Please!" Tommy panted. Adam stroked Tommy faster at the same time he rubbed his own erection between Tommy's cheeks. Tommy started whimpering as he felt himself getting closer to his release. 

"Oh my god, I love the little sounds you make when I'm making you fall apart in my arms like this." Tommy moaned. "That's it baby, moan as loud as you want. It's just you and I here." Tommy moaned again as Adam could feel the smaller man's cock start to pulse in his hand. 

"A-Adam! Adam!" 

"Yes baby, just let yourself go." Adam lowered his head and bit Tommy on the space where his neck and shoulder meet and that was all it took for Tommy to come completely undone. He held him tight while he came hard all over just like Adam said he would then his body went boneless in Adam's arms and if it wasn't for him Adam holding him, Tommy would've hit the floor. Adam was still rubbing himself against Tommy's ass and he was so close to coming himself but then he heard Tommy's voice through his pleasure-fogged brain. 

"Wait, let go just for a second." As much as Adam didn't wanna stop, he had to. Tommy leaned against the wall for a moment and then stood up straight and turned around, looking right into Adam's darker than usual blue eyes with a uncertain look on his own face. 

"What are you doing baby?" Adam asked, confused. Tommy bit his bottom lip then dropped to his knees. Adam's leaking cock was right in front of his face. It was fucking huge and Tommy was intimidated by it, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him. He took of a hold of Adam's bare hips then looked up at him with his big brown eyes. 

"I've been wanting to do this to you for a while now. I just didn't know how to tell you." Adam was speechless for a moment then quickly responded. 

"You don't have to Tommy. I was just fine with what we were doing before." 

"No Adam, it's okay, I really want to." Adam would be lying if he said it didn't arouse him more than anything to see his little blond down on his knees in front of him, staring up him as though he was asking for permission. 

"O-Okay but, you've never done this before, have you?" 

"Well, no, but I've had it done to me, so I think I have some sort of idea what to do," he replied, smiling shyly. "I mean, unless you don't want me to because you think I'll be bad at it or something, then we don't have to." 

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking that at all. I just wanna be sure that you're comfortable with doing this." Adam brushed Tommy's hair back from his face and smiled as he kept his hand on Tommy's head to ground him and reassure him. "Anything that's being done to me by you will be fucking great baby. You're the sexiest man I've ever been with. Hell, the sexiest man I've ever laid eyes on." Tommy smiled and blushed. "If you're ready, and only if you're ready, then you can do whatever you want to me now sweetie." He massaged Tommy's scalp with his fingers and watched his words turn the smaller man's cheeks even redder than before, showing right through his makeup covered face. 

"But um, c-can you, well can you tell me what to do? I-I mean, I know what to do, but I just mean....well what do you like? Or I mean, what should I...." Tommy felt embarrassed and looked down. "Fuck, I'm so stupid." 

"Hey!" Adam quietly laughed as he gently pulled on Tommy's hair to tilt his head back up. "You're not stupid! Don't ever call yourself that again, alright?" Tommy smiled. 

"Alright." 

"I told you I'd take care of things, didn't I?" Tommy nodded. "Now just listen to me and do exactly as I say. Take one hand and wrap it around the base then open your mouth and wrap your pretty lips around me and just suck on the head first." Adam wanted to make it as simple as possible for Tommy, so he wasn't gonna make him try too much his first time. 

Tommy did as he was told. He thought the taste of Adam on his tongue was unusual but not bad.

"Oh Tommy," Adam breathed out. He couldn't believe he finally had those gorgeous lips around him. Tommy released him for a moment then cupped Adam's balls with one hand and massaged them gently while he licked up the underside of his entire length. "Oh my god, you don't even need me to tell you what to do. You know exactly how to make me feel good kitty." Tommy's chest filled with pride and his stomach with butterflies at Adam's praise. He twirled his tongue around the tip then took him into his mouth again but went further this time, right past halfway, and he didn't know if he could go any further so he stroked the rest of Adam's length with his hand as he began to bob his head back and forth and hollowed his cheeks, trying to do everything he knew he liked to have done to himself. It felt so weird to him to have his mouth stretched around Adam like that but he was actually enjoying it. He just hoped Adam was too. 

"Oh fuck Tommy! I thought you said you wouldn't be good at this? You're so fucking good!" Adam said as he caressed one side Tommy's face and jaw with his other hand. He knew that technically Tommy probably wasn't giving him the best blowjob ever, after all, he had no experience, but Tommy was so eager to please and since he didn't know exactly what Adam liked, he was trying every trick he could think of and that was what made Adam feel so good. 

"Can you go just a little further baby? You don't have to." Tommy went a bit further down his length and he could feel his eyes start to water but he wanted so badly to make Adam come. "Oh my god Tommy! Yes! Just like that, that's perfect." Tommy was so happy to hear that as he kept stroking with his hand and sucking in unison. But when he moaned around Adam, causing a vibration in his throat and against the other man's skin, it made Adam feel so good that he gripped Tommy's hair tighter and accidently jerked forward and hit the back of his throat, which caused Tommy to have to pull off so he could cough. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tommy. Did I hurt you?" There was fear written all over Adam's face and Tommy had to smile at that because Adam was so wrong. 

"It's okay Adam, I liked it." 

"What?" Adam asked in disbelief as he looked down at the blond, now gripping his hair more gently. 

"It didn't hurt, it just surprised me. I like when you do that."

"Do what?" 

"All of it. When you pull my hair, when you hit the back of throat. I want you fuck my mouth Adam." Adam was speechless.

"Um, o-okay. If you're sure." 

"I'm sure. Now come on, I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel." Adam smiled. Was this man on his knees in front of him even real? he wondered. 

"Rest your head back against the wall and hold onto my hips. If you need me to stop, if it's too much, just squeeze my hips, okay?" 

"Okay I will, I promise." 

Tommy opened his mouth and let Adam in again and just that sight was almost enough to make Adam come. Adam kept one hand in Tommy's hair and put his other palm against the wall and began to thrust forward into the heat of Tommy's mouth. But he made sure not to be too rough with him as he thrusted in and out, which became more difficult to do when he heard the dirty sounds coming from Tommy's mouth and felt himself getting closer to climaxing. 

"Look up at me Tommy!" he panted as he was about to come. And seeing those lovely doe eyes looking up at him and feeling Tommy swallow around his head as he was deep inside of him, was all it took. Adam quickly pulled out and started to jack himself off. Tommy's mouth was still open as Adam came all over his face. "Fuck! Fuck yes!" Adam cried out as he watched Tommy sit there and take everything he was giving him without even flinching. 

He slowly began to come down from his high as he kept watching Tommy who had now closed his mouth slightly and looked like he didn't know what to do next. Adam dropped down to his knees to sit in front of the smaller man. He cupped Tommy's face and didn't care that it was a mess. 

"Baby, that felt so good, you did so good!" Adam kissed him and could taste himself on Tommy's lips.

"Did I?" Tommy asked in a raspy voice. Adam grabbed him and pulled him forward into a comforting embrace.

"That was perfect baby, perfect." He pulled back so he could look at Tommy. "What do you say I get you some water then we can jump in the shower? I think we could both really use one right now," Adam said smiling. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty damn filthy right now, thanks to you," Tommy replied, causing them both to laugh. 

"Sutan's gonna kill me when he sees the stains on that shirt." They laughed again then Tommy stopped.

"But wait, you wanna....take a shower, together?" 

"Well yeah, why not?" Tommy blushed and looked away. 

"Well, you've never seen me like, completely naked before." 

"Oh baby, you're so gorgeous. You've got nothing to hide from me." Tommy smiled and looked back at Adam. 

"Okay. Let's go then." 

Adam stood up and pulled his own pants up then helped Tommy stand and pull his up. 

"Besides, you've never seen me completely naked either and at least you're not covered in freckles." 

Tommy huffed, "I happen to love your freckles." 

"Well good, cause I got a lot of 'em." Tommy laughed as they began to walk to the bathroom. 

"You know Adam, you um....you could've came in my mouth. I would've let you." Adam looked over at him, surprised. 

"Oh, well I'll keep that in mind in the future but I wanted to mess up your pretty face, remember Glitterbaby?" Adam ruffled Tommy's hair and made him laugh.

"Oh, okay." 

As they got undressed, they couldn't help but stare at each other. In the shower, they each told the other how much they liked the way the other's body looked and Tommy tried to touch Adam again but Adam told him he better hold off on that if he wanted to do more later, like he had said earlier. When Adam said that, Tommy looked nervous and Adam noticed but chose not to say anything about it yet. 

Once they had washed their bodies, cleaned their faces of all the makeup and got all the glitter out of their hair, they dried off and wrapped the towels around their waists and went into Adam's bedroom. 

"What's this?" Tommy asked as he pointed to a big box on the floor of Adam's room. "You got some kinda kinky fetish I don't know about?" Adam laughed. 

"Those are masks that we bought in New Orleans last year. We wore them during one of our concerts there for Mardi Gras and now we still like to wear them during our shows every now and then just for fun. Sutan barely has room in his own trailer for all his costumes and other shit he's got so somehow that box ended up in here."

"Oh, so not a weird fetish with masks then?" Adam laughed again. 

"Sorry no, not that I'm aware of. Oh shit, I forgot I was gonna get you something to drink. I'll be right back." Adam went into the kitchen and took a water bottle out of the fridge and then walked back into the bedroom. And the sight he was met with caused him to clumsily trip over a bag in his room and curse as he nearly fell, then dropped the water bottle which luckily wasn't opened yet. 

Tommy was standing in one corner of the room next to the box. He had put on the purple and black butterfly mask and as he was reaching up to adjust it, his towel slipped off of him onto the floor, which left him standing there in all his naked glory with nothing but the mask on. He laughed at himself then couldn't resist laughing at how he had startled Adam. And he was laughing too hard to even pick up the towel and cover up again. Adam picked up the water and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed then stared at Tommy. 

"Well I didn't think I had a mask fetish, that is until just now." Tommy laughed again behind the mask. 

"Sorry."

"I'm not," Adam said as he slowly walked over to Tommy. "But as adorably sexy as you look in that mask right now, I think I'd rather see your gorgeous face." He slowly pulled the mask off of Tommy and let it drop on the floor. They stood there and stared at one another for a few moments in silence. Adam gently ran his hand up Tommy's arm and across his shoulder, then grabbed the back of his neck. He suddenly pulled Tommy close and kissed him hard and passionately, tongue and all. After he let go he backed away so he could look the smaller man up and down. "Just look at you. How'd I get so lucky?" Tommy smiled and moved closer to Adam. He tugged on Adam's towel and let it fall then backed away so he could do the same. He loved Adam's long legs and broad shoulders the most.

"Look at you. You're like a fucking Greek God or something." Adam laughed and shook his head in disbelief. He blushed at the way Tommy stared at him. Tommy loved when he could be the one to make Adam blush for a change. 

Adam pulled Tommy close and then walked him over to the bed, gently pushing him onto it. Before he climbed onto the bed himself, he grabbed the water bottle and handed it to Tommy. 

"Thanks," Tommy said after he took a drink and handed it back to Adam. Adam got on the bed and climbed on top of the blond, hovering above him with one hand on each side of Tommy's head. Tommy reached up and ran one hand down Adam's cheek and stared at him in awe. 

"What?" Adam asked, wondering why Tommy was looking at him that way. 

"You're a very pretty man with all that makeup that you wear, but now, with no makeup on and your towel dried hair, you're absolutely beautiful Babyboy." Adam had to take a deep breath. He'd had a lot of guys compliment him in the past since he'd been in his band, but he never had any guy call him beautiful and look at him quite the way Tommy did. He leaned down and began kissing him slowly and tenderly and as their naked bodies touched and they both grew harder, Adam started to rub against him. Then he felt Tommy start to tremble. 

"Are you cold?" he whispered against Tommy's lips. 

"No," Tommy replied softly. Adam stopped moving and broke the kiss. 

"Hey Tommy, look at me," he said as he cupped his face. "We don't have to do anything you don't wanna do, alright? So you don't have to be nervous. We can just lay here and kiss or talk or not do anything at all. As long as you're here with me, that's all that matters." Tommy smiled nervously and gripped Adam's arms. 

"I do want to though." 

"Okay, well then we can do whatever you feel comfortable with. You know I'm willing to do anything with you baby." 

"So am I Adam, and I really really want to, I do. But it's just that....I-I'm...." 

"You're what, sweetheart?" Tommy's heart melted when Adam called him that. None of his ex-girlfriends had ever treated him so well. He realized then that that was the thing he liked most about Adam, how good he was to him.

"I'm scared," he whispered. 

"Scared of what? Tell me and well figure something out so you don't feel that way anymore," Adam told him sweetly. Tommy began to open his mouth to speak but was too flustered to say it. "Are you afraid of people finding out? Cause if you don't want me to tell anyone-" Tommy looked shocked and interrupted him.

"No! That's not it at all." He sighed loudly and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "It's gonna hurt," he mumbled. Adam smiled and pulled his hand away from his face.

"It doesn't have to baby." 

"Look Adam, I know you're just trying to make me less nervous and I know you'll be as gentle as possible but it's gonna hurt me, at least a little, there's no way around it." 

"Maybe there is though. What if I told you I have an idea of how I can make you feel amazing and it wouldn't hurt you one bit?" Tommy looked as though he wasn't buying that.

"Well I don't know what your idea is but all I know is there's no way you're gonna put that huge fucking thing in me and it won't hurt," Tommy said, pointing down at Adam's lower half. Adam burst out in laughter, burying his face in Tommy's neck when he was laughing too hard to hold himself up anymore, and Tommy started laughing too. "Well, it's true!" Adam pulled back to look at Tommy, still laughing a little. 

"Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment. But no, seriously Tommy Joe, I've got an idea. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes, I trust you, but I don't know how-" Adam cut off Tommy's words with a kiss. 

When he pulled away, he told him with a smirk, "Just shut your little mouth and trust me then, okay?" Tommy laughed at that. 

"Okay, I'll trust you but I won't shut my little mouth." 

"Yeah, I didn't actually expect you to do that part," Adam laughed as he reached over and took something out of the nightstand. 

When Tommy saw him set the bottle of lube and a condom on the bed, he felt himself start to panic inside but he tried not to show it. He just sat up on his elbows and watched nervously as Adam popped the bottle open and spread some on his fingers. Then he couldn't believe his own eyes when Adam sat up on his knees, spreading his own legs a little, and reached behind himself. He had to blink a few times as he watched Adam's mouth drop open in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he put one finger inside himself and then eventually two. Tommy couldn't speak. Adam reached for one of Tommy's hands, pulling him forward, and placed it on his own dick and encouraged Tommy to stroke him without words while he opened himself up. Tommy sat up a bit so he could reach him better. 

"Holy fuck!" he whispered loudly at what he was seeing. Adam smiled and looked down at Tommy with lust in his eyes. When he felt he was stretched enough to take Tommy, he wiped his hand on the blankets then opened the condom and got ready to put it on the smaller man. 

"Is this okay Tommy Joe?" 

"Yes, of course but...but..."

"But what?" Adam asked as he rolled the condom onto the smaller man. 

"I didn't think you would wanna do it this way." 

"Why not?"

"Because you're like the toppiest guy I've ever met!" Adam laughed. 

"I don't do this often but I have before, a few times with my ex. I can only do it with someone who I trust and feel comfortable with." Tommy smiled at that. It touched him to know Adam trusted him enough to do something with him that he rarely ever did. 

Adam told Tommy to lay back again then moved up closer to his waist and hovered over him. He took a hold of Tommy's cock and spread his own legs wide and placed the head at his own entrance then looked directly at him. 

"This is your chance to tell me if you're not ready for this Tommy. Do you want me to stop?" 

"Hell no, I don't want you to stop! This the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." Adam smiled as he slowly lowered himself onto Tommy's cock. Tommy rubbed Adam's outer thighs to soothe him. He moaned quietly as he felt himself get squeezed into Adam's tight hole. It was the most incredible sensation he'd ever felt. 

Once Tommy was fully inside him, Adam had to take a deep breath and let himself get adjusted to the feeling. Tommy looked up at Adam and was concerned by the slightly pained look on his face. 

"Does it hurt?" he asked. Adam just shook his head. It did hurt a him a little but he knew it would feel good soon and he didn't wanna worry Tommy. 

"I just need a minute to get used to the feeling. It's been a while." Tommy was still concerned, that is until Adam started to slowly move and his expression changed to one less pained and more obviously pleasured. "Oh Tommy, baby, you feel so fucking good inside me." Tommy's head dropped back in pleasure when Adam sped up a little. 

"Fuck, Adam! You're so tight. It feels so good!" 

Adam rode him for a while and reveled in the feeling of Tommy being buried deep inside him, then he grabbed Tommy's hands, leaned forward, and placed them up by each side of his head. Tommy melted even more when Adam lovingly laced their fingers together and bent down to kiss him and he heard him moan softly into his mouth. Their kisses were hot and sloppy but when Tommy thrusted his hips up, Adam pulled back quickly and moaned loudly. 

"Fuck yes baby! Right there! That's it. So fucking good Tommy!" Tommy watched in awe as Adam dropped his head back and moaned, letting go of his hands to sit up straight and grip the smaller man's sides. Tommy wondered how it could feel so good for Adam. He knew it felt amazing for himself but how could Adam be getting as much pleasure out of this as he was. He was starting to wish that maybe he would've just let Adam fuck him to solve his own curiosity at how Adam could be enjoying this so much right now. Tommy wanted to make him come so he lifted one hand and wrapped it around Adam's cock but Adam slapped his hand away. 

"No baby, I'm gonna come on just your cock. I want you to see how good this can feel. Then I want you to come for me too." Tommy continued to watch as Adam was clearly about to come and he could feel himself getting closer too. 

Adam looked down at Tommy's sexy little body that he held with his own big hands as he gripped his sides, and he felt so lucky that this man was all his. Then Tommy moved his hips up at a certain angle and it hit Adam perfectly. He threw his head back and cried out.

"Fuck Tommy, yes, right there! Right there!" Adam began to ride him harder and faster, moaning the whole time, and then suddenly he was coming all over both of them, without his cock even being touched. And Tommy didn't get how that was possible but he had no time to figure it out right now because seeing the look on the other man's face as he came apart on top of him, the way he was chanting Tommy's name over and over as he rode out his orgasm, and the way he was still moving on Tommy's cock, was pushing Tommy over the edge. 

"Oh Fuck!" Tommy yelled when he had felt Adam clenching around him. Adam kept grinding his hips to get Tommy off and as the blonde gripped the sheets and arched his back, Adam looked down at him with lidded eyes to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen; Tommy's mouth open and his eyes shut, and the sounds that came from him as he reached his release were even more gorgeous. Tommy thrusted hard up into Adam a few more times until Adam could feel Tommy pulsing inside him as the smaller man cried out. 

He kept watching Tommy afterwards as his small chest heaved up and down and his eyes remained closed. Adam was exhausted by now so he collapsed on top of Tommy, trying not to put all his weight on him. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam and held him as they tried to catch their breath. He couldn't believe he actually just had sex with Adam. Though it didn't happen in the way he thought it would, but he was glad that he went through with it anyways. And the way Adam had trusted him made him feel even closer to the other man. 

After lying there for a while in silence, Tommy spoke, "Babyboy?" he whispered. 

"Hmm?" 

"That was the best sex I've ever had." 

"Same here babe," Adam mumbled against Tommy's neck. He knew that it honestly had been his best experience with letting a man inside him but he also knew that what he truly wanted was for their roles to be reversed someday. He wanted to know what it would feel like to be inside Tommy and have the smaller man know how that would feel too, but he wasn't gonna pressure him into anything. 

He lifted himself off of Tommy, removing the condom from him, then climbed off the bed to throw it away. He felt sore but he knew it was worth it. He went into the bathroom to wet a rag and came back out and cleaned them up. He lifted the blankets so that they could both crawl underneath them. Tommy curled up against Adam, laying his head on his chest and resting an arm across his waist while Adam wrapped his arms around him and held him. 

"Adam?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay? I mean, are you like sore or anything?" 

"Only a little but don't worry kitty, that felt amazing, honestly." 

"Oh okay, good. But Adam? I'm kind of confused though." 

"About what?" 

"How did you come when I didn't even touch you?" Adam smiled and tried not to laugh. He didn't wanna embarrass Tommy over his lack of knowledge about the subject. 

"You hit my prostate baby. That's what made me feel so good. That's why I came." 

"Oh." Tommy had remembered hearing stories in college before about men who wanted to have their prostates massaged by their girlfriends but he never realized why a guy would like that. Well, if Adam's reaction to being fucked by him was any indication of how good it could feel, now he knew why. 

"Have you ever heard of a woman's G-spot?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." 

"A man's prostate is like his G-spot." 

"Oh," Tommy said, laughing nervously, "I guess I'll have to see what that feels like sometime." A grin spread across Adam's face that Tommy couldn't see since his head still rested on the other man's chest. 

"Yeah, you will. And I'd be more than happy to be the one to help you with that someday." Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled. 

"I wouldn't wanna try it with anyone but you." 

"Well I'm really glad to hear that. And whenever you are ready to try it sometime, I promise I'll try to make it as painless as possible and make you feel good." 

"Oh I don't doubt that." Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss the smaller man. 

"You don't have to leave yet, do you?" 

"I don't want to but I gotta work tomorrow and the only clothes I have here are the ones I was wearing all day yesterday." 

"Oh, okay." Adam said, sounding disappointed. 

"But you know what? I can just set the alarm on my phone for a little earlier so I can run home in the morning to change my clothes before I come back here to work." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah Adam, I don't wanna leave you tonight." 

"So you're staying with me all night then?" Adam asked, sounding so hopeful that Tommy had to laugh. 

"Well yeah, that is if you want me to." 

"Of course I want you to!" Adam squeezed Tommy tight and kissed him on the head. Tommy laughed at his enthusiasm. 

"But you gotta let me up for a minute though so I can get my phone." 

"Okay," Adam said, still sounding so excited as he let Tommy up. 

Tommy took his phone out of his jeans which were in Adam's bedroom and then put it on the nightstand after setting the alarm. As soon as he got back in bed, Adam's arms quickly wrapped around him again. Tommy felt so safe in his embrace that it didn't take him long for him to feel relaxed enough that he could've quickly fell asleep but then Adam's voice stopped him. 

"Tommy, can I tell you something?" 

"Of course, you can tell me anything," Tommy replied without looking up. 

"Since I've been in this band and on the road, and since my ex and I have been broken up, I've never had a guy spend the night with me after having sex. Once they get what they want from the singer of the band and they can go brag about it, then they just don't care about me anymore." Tommy's heart broke for Adam at hearing that. He looked up at him and even though the room was mostly dark, he could still see the sadness in the other man's eyes. He sat up and crawled on top of him and bent down to start kissing him roughly. He shoved his tongue into Adam's mouth and kissed him so hard until Adam had to turn his head away so he could breathe. Tommy just wanted him to know how much he meant to him. Adam looked back at him, surprised by that. 

Tommy stared at him with a serious expression and said, "I care about you more than anything, more than I've ever cared about anyone. You got that?" Adam nodded. "So all those other guys and whatever they did to you doesn't matter anymore because you've got me now and I'm not gonna leave you, okay?" Adam nodded again and Tommy could almost swear he saw tears in Adam's eyes. He gave him a quick kiss then got off of him so he could lay next to him and cuddle up again. 

Adam ran his hand gently up and down Tommy's arm and kissed him on the head again. Just as Tommy was about to drift off, he heard Adam sleepily whisper, "I'm so happy." And as much as that filled his heart with joy, it also broke it into a million pieces when he thought about the fact that Adam would be leaving in less than a week and he wasn't sure when he would see him again. But little did Tommy know, that as Adam laid there thinking, he was already coming up with a plan on how he could prevent him and Tommy from having to be separated soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I've had a lot of things going on lately. Please forgive me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

The next morning when Tommy woke up in Adam's arms he felt very happy but didn't have much time to enjoy it. After giving the other man a quick kiss, he had to hurry and go home for a change of clothes and drop his guitar off then come back to the carnival to work. 

Tommy and Adam had agreed to meet up later that afternoon so after Tommy got off work and went home to shower and change, he texted Adam, who told Tommy to meet him in the building where their shows take place. He was in the middle of soundcheck but he told Tommy he had something important he wanted to talk to him about afterwards. 

Tommy sat in the seats in front of the stage while he waited for Adam to finish practicing. He watched the other man and thought he looked so good even when he was dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts, but then again, Adam looked hot in anything. Tommy was a little nervous as he sat there, wondering what Adam may wanna talk about. 

Once the band and performers finished practicing, Terrance was going to go back to his and Adam's trailer to take a shower. So after everyone left, Adam asked Tommy to come up on the stage and they sat the front of it with their legs hanging off the edge so they could talk. At first Adam just wanted to hug and kiss Tommy and tell him how incredible last night was, which the smaller man had to admit made him feel good so he let him, but after a while he became too curious. 

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked. Adam took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I'm kinda nervous about what I wanted to say because I don't know how you'll respond but I need to say it now because....Well pretty much, we're running out of time." 

"Out of time? You mean because you're leaving in four days?" Adam nodded then they both looked somber at that thought. Adam lifted one leg up on the stage and bent his knee as he turned to the side, so he could face Tommy and Tommy did the same. 

"I need to ask you some things and I want you to answer honestly." 

"Okay, sure," Tommy replied cautiously, wondering what the other man was going to ask. 

"So....this thing between us, it's getting serious, right? I mean....you care about me a lot? Do you really wanna be with me when I go back out on the road?"

"Yes, of course! Yes to all those things. I've already told you all that." 

"I know but I just had to be sure before I say what I'm gonna say next. And just so you know, my answer's yes to all those things too." Tommy smiled at that causing Adam to also before he spoke again. "So what do you think about all this?" he asked as he motioned his hand around the building and the stage. "Do you think you'd like this type of lifestyle? Would you be able to handle it? The shows almost every night, the rehearsals during the day? Traveling around in a small trailer, having to live and be around all the same people everyday of your life other than the very few times throughout the year that you'd get a break?" Tommy tried to take all the questions in. 

"Um, well it's always been my dream to be in a band and to live on the road. So yeah, I think I could but why?" Adam just continued with more questions. 

"What about not getting to see your family that often or getting bothered by fans? Maybe even having to help to write some songs for a band in the future?" 

"I'd love to write songs! As for the other two things, well, I guess I'd get used to it after long enough. Why are you asking me all this Adam?" Tommy felt Adam was describing the life Tommy had always dreamed of for himself, he just wasn't sure what his point was or where he was going with all the questions because Tommy had already assumed it wasn't a possibility to be in Adam's band by some things Adam had said before. 

"Well you see, like I've told you before, Monte's not only our guitarist but he's also our musical director. So when he leaves us in just over a week, after we go to Vegas and do a few shows there, we thought we'd have to replace him with another guitarist who also has experience as a director. But now it turns out that Cam's decided to be our musical director so now all we need is a talented guitar player." When Adam finished, he just stared at Tommy intently. 

"Oh, that's cool. Didn't you once say you already had a few guys lined up?" 

"Yeah, but we never told any of them they had the job. We were just considering them to replace Monte on guitar and directing, but now we don't need to find a director. Cam's gonna do that. We just need a very talented guitarist." Tommy laughed. 

"I know, you already said all that. What's your point?" Adam laughed too and took Tommy's hands into his. 

"Tommy Joe! Are you really not catching on to what I'm trying to say? We want you!" 

"What?" 

"We want you to be our guitarist! Go out on the road with us, be a part of our band, our family." Tommy looked shocked. 

"You mean like temporarily, or permanently?" Adam laughed again.

"You're so adorable." He let go of Tommy's hands to cup his face and moved his own closer to the smaller man's. "Permanently." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips then took his hands again. "We all discussed it; the band, the performers, even the crew. Everyone loves you Tommy. So what do you think?" Tommy's heart skipped a beat when he heard Adam say the word love but he knew he only meant it in a friendly way, then his heart and mind were both racing over the offer being proposed to him. His dreams could finally come true. 

"Oh my god! Seriously? You guys really think I'm good enough?" Adam just nodded eagerly with a big grin on his face. "Oh Adam, I can't believe you'd really offer me this! The chance to get to play music with you guys and to play for people around the world, it's an amazing offer, it really is. I-I appreciate it so much, that you guys would want me but....but I...." It seemed so simple what his answer should be. Only....it wasn't that simple. And by what Adam next, apparently he'd read his mind. 

"But wait, don't answer yet," Adam said, holding one palm of his hand in front of Tommy. "I know it'd be a huge step for you and there's probably some things you're worried about so I have a plan. Hear me out first." 

"Okay." 

"I know your parents, but especially your dad, wouldn't be very happy about this. And I don't want you to have any problems with them over this. And I know you're probably worried about if this doesn't work out between us, given that we've only known each other a few weeks, or if you might realize this traveling rockstar lifestyle isn't for you. That's why I've already thought all this out." Tommy nodded and motioned for him to go on. "First, I think you should go to your dad and tell him you have an amazing job opportunity. He doesn't have to know anything is going on between us for now. If my plan works then he can find out we're together later on someday and hopefully by then, when he sees you've become successful with me, maybe he'll accept us being together. But for now, you can tell him that we're friends and that I really want you as my guitarist and that I'd even be willing to pay him for the money he's spent on you for college so far as an incentive to convince him to be accept this and be alright with it." Tommy's mouth dropped open. 

"Wait, Adam...." 

"You said you'd hear me out baby, let me continue." Tommy took a deep breath and nodded. "You can tell him that you're just going to try this out for the rest of the summer and that if it doesn't work out you'll be back in college by the start of your next school year. You said your father's a business man. Maybe he'll see this as a business deal. His son has a good job offer and he gets to get some money back on what he's spent on your college so far. And if it doesn't work out, I'll even pay for the rest of your tuition until you get your degree." 

"Adam, no!" 

"Why not Tommy? I don't want there to be any issues or resentment between you and your parents because of me, because of you accepting what I'm offering. And I'm not saying things won't work out between us. I definitely don't wanna lose you and I don't plan to but I care about you enough to make sure that if you decide later on that this isn't want you want, I don't wanna you to lose whatever you had before me. I want you to have a good life and future, with or without me." Tommy sighed and felt his heart melting at how sweet Adam was and how much he obviously cared about him but he couldn't let him be that generous. Tommy didn't feel like he'd done anything to deserve it and it just wouldn't be right for Adam to have to do that. 

"I'm not letting you spend that much money on me Adam, or any. And wait- how would you even have that much money? I mean I know your show is successful but you've only been with them for a little over a year." 

"I got an inheritence from my grandma, and also, you'd be surprised at how much money we made in the past year. But that's beside the point. Who cares where it came from? All that matters is that I'm willing to do anything for us to be together and for your dreams to come true." 

"God Adam, you're so fucking sweet but I can't let you do that. Maybe there's a way I could talk to my parents about this and get them to understand, and also figure out a plan for if all this doesn't work out, without you having to spend a dime. There has to be a way because I'm not letting you do that." 

"You can try it your way but it probably won't work out as well," Adam pouted and looked down at his lap. Tommy sighed again and smiled. 

"Look Adam, I wanna be with you and go out on the road with you guys but there's a lot I'm gonna have to think about first. This is a big deal, what you're offering me, like....life changing. I gotta think everything through, come up with a plan that doesn't involve you spending every dollar you've got on me. It's not that your plan isn't good. I mean if I could be with you, play music around the world, and still get along with my parents, that'd be great. But not if it's at your expense." Adam looked up and laughed. 

"It would be far from every dollar I've got, trust me baby." 

"Well damn Adam, that's great for you and I hope you enjoy all that money but it's not mine. I don't want your money, I just want you, that's it." Adam blinked a few times and then his face lit up and he reached for Tommy to come closer. He wrapped his arms around his waist as Tommy climbed up into his lap. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and mumbled next to his ear, "Well that, and to be an awesome rockstar too." Adam laughed and hugged him tighter but then his smile slowly faded. 

"I'm sorry kitty, I'm being selfish." Tommy sat back far enough so he could look at the other man. 

"Selfish?! Um, I'm pretty sure you're the complete opposite of that. You just offered me everything on a silver platter and you call yourself selfish? What are you talking about?" 

"I'm doing all this because I wanna be with you Tommy Joe." Adam held Tommy with one arm while his other hand brushed Tommy's hair back and behind his ear. "I don't wanna leave my pretty kitty in four days and not know when I'm gonna see you next." Tommy smiled sympathetically and searched Adam's eyes and then cupped his face. He leaned forward to kiss the other man. Their lips met and led into a slow and sensual kiss. He let Adam's tongue in to explore for a while until it took his breath away then he tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth before he pulled back to speak again. 

As he ran his fingers through Adam's silky hair, he said softly, "Babyboy, you wanna make my dreams come true. That's what you're trying to do. Because you're sweet and generous and amazing and I'm so lucky that you're my boyfriend." Adam smiled with lidded eyes from the way Tommy was massaging his fingers against his scalp. "And if making my dreams come true also makes it so that we can be together then that's just as much for me as it is for you. I wanna be with you more than anything. And I'm so grateful for the opportunity you're giving me! You don't even know how grateful I am. But just give me some time to think about all this first then I'll let you know what I decide."

"Okay baby but just remember, I only have four days until I leave." Tommy frowned and laid against Adam's chest again, burying his face in his neck. 

"I know, I know," he mumbled against his skin then began kissing him there. 

"Mmm, that's feels good," Adam whispered as he slid one hand underneath the back of Tommy's t-shirt and began to rub circles along his bare skin then pulled the smaller man even closer against himself. A quiet moan escaped Tommy's lips when his lower body rubbed against Adam's. Adam began kissing, licking, and nipping at Tommy's ear and they both began to breathe harder as their lower bodies began to move against one another. They were too lost in the moment and their lust for each other to realize they were still in the building and not in private, that is until the door opened and Terrance walked in. 

"Oh shit, sorry, I'll leave you two alone," he said, embarrassed as he started to turn around to go back out the door. The other two men quickly turned their heads. 

"No, that's okay!" Tommy said as he crawled off Adam's lap and sat next to him, slightly flustered. 

"It's okay Terrance, you can come in," Adam said. "What'd you want? I thought you were gonna go take a shower so you could check out the carnival." 

"I already took one, and I'm gonna go hang out at the carnival now with Sasha, Taylor, and Isaac. But we wanted to see if you guys would wanna come along. The rest of the group went out shopping for Monte's twins so when he comes back from the hospital tonight for the show, we'll have some stuff we can give him for the babies." 

"Oh, cool. Um, yeah I guess we'll hang out with you guys. What do you say Tommy, you want to?" Before Tommy could answer, Adam leaned over and whispered in his ear, "We can go back to my trailer and hang out in my bedroom in a couple hours if you want, before I gotta get ready for the show." Tommy smiled up at him and Terrance smirked while he wondered what they were discussing. 

"Sounds good but I won't be able to watch your show tonight. My mom's having her weekly dinner where she cooks a bunch of homemade shit, well I mean it's good food, it's just that she doesn't cook like that very often. But she's going all out tonight because my sister and her fiancé are coming over."

"Oh okay, that's fine, I understand." Tommy looked down with a solemn expression. "It's okay Tommy, you don't have to come to every show." Tommy shook his head. 

"That's not it." 

"Then what's wrong?" They were speaking softly so Terrance couldn't make out what they were saying but he just stood patiently by the door, waiting to see whether they were coming along or not. 

"It's stupid." 

"I'd never think anything you say is stupid, now tell me." 

"It's just, my sister's bringing her fiancé over and you took me to your mom's house for dinner the other day and it's just that....well....I wish I could bring my boyfriend over to my parents house for dinner." Adam sighed in sympathy and put his arm around Tommy. 

"Someday you will, okay? I know it'll happen. We just gotta work on our plan and someday, eventually everything will work out. Alright baby? Don't give up before we've even tried." Tommy looked up and gave him a little smile. 

"Okay," he whispered. 

"Now let's go hang out at the carnival with the others and have some fun," Adam told him a little louder. They both hopped off the stage and walked out with Terrance where they met the others. 

Tommy had fun at the carnival but the whole time, it was in the back of his mind, thoughts of what he should do. He knew he wanted to leave with Adam in four days, he just didn't know how to go about doing that. He didn't want his family to be angry with him over his decision, he wanted to make them understand first. And he knew he'd love playing guitar professionally but he still had doubts about whether he was good enough, and what if things didn't work out with Adam? That'd be the worse thing that could happen. It was all a lot to think about and decide. After all, going out on the road as the guitarist of an already established group and a new boyfriend instead of heading back to college in September, would be a life changing experience. 

Tommy's mind was put at ease a bit, or rather, his mind was taken off of serious things for a while when Adam took him back to his trailer and they got cozy in the privacy of his bedroom, but only for a short time, because then Tommy had to leave and Adam had to prepare for his show that night.

When Tommy got back home to his parents house, his mother was in the kitchen finishing cooking dinner and his sister Lisa and her fiancé were sitting at the table which was already set. 

"Oh good, Tommy! I was starting to worry you wouldn't show up," his mother said from the kitchen nearby when he entered the dining area. 

"Of course he was gonna show up, he wouldn't wanna miss a chance to see his favorite sister," Lisa teased. 

Tommy huffed, "You're my only sister and besides I didn't care about seeing you, it was actually him I missed," he joked as he pointed at his sister's man. They laughed and fist bumped while Lisa sat there and mock-pouted. "Where's dad?" Tommy asked her. 

"In his office, as usual." They both rolled their eyes in agreement at the fact that their workaholic father spent more time in his office or working outside the home then he did with his family. 

Before Tommy had a chance to join them at the table, his father came out of his office and the three of them could immediately tell something was up and it wasn't good, whatever it was. His father looked....Angry? Shocked? Confused? Tommy couldn't figure it out. 

"Thomas," his dad spoke sternly. "Come into my office. There's something I need to discuss with you, something I think you should see." Tommy's heart felt as though it dropped to his stomach. He didn't know what was going on but that look on his father's face was never good. He recognized it from so many other times years ago, whenever he'd caused some kind of trouble and his dad found out about it. And now he got the awful feeling that he was about to be confronted about something again. Though, what was it that he'd done wrong? he wondered. 

He followed him into his office to see. His father let him walk in first then shut the door behind him. He told Tommy to take a seat in his computer chair in front of his computer. His father stood next to him and leaned forward and started clicking a few things on his computer. Tommy sat there tense and anxious, wondering what he was about to see on the screen or hear from him. 

"Someone I work with emailed this video to me. Their daughter recorded it on her phone last night at the carnival." Tommy swallowed hard when he heard the words carnival, last night, and recorded. He felt sick when he realized he had a good idea what this was all about. 

His dad pushed play on the video. Tommy's heart nearly stopped when it turned out to be what he'd suspected. It was from Adam's show last night, and he started playing it right from the point where he and Adam were about to kiss during 'Fever'. He had to look away from the screen in embarrassment as it got to the part where it clearly showed that Tommy was the one kissing Adam and barely letting him go to sing the next part while the crowd screamed in excitement. He noticed his father look away with a expression of disgust and disappointment on his face. 

'Shit!' he thought to himself. Why did he not think about this happening? That there was a possibility of his dad finding out. Well actually he did think about it, especially when he knew his father works at the carnival and that people who work with them could've been there. But at the time, he was just so happy to be playing and to be onstage with Adam that he thought he wouldn't care about anyone seeing him and telling his father. But he wasn't expecting it to happen like this, right after he and Adam had just discussed their plan of going about things the right way. And now his father obviously wasn't very happy with him and depending how his dad would react, their plan may have just turned to shit. 

His father stopped the video. "You wanna explain this to me?" he asked Tommy with anger in his voice. Tommy didn't know what to say. "Answer me!" his father shouted but then didn't let him answer. "What's going on? These are the same people Rick saw you hanging out with, aren't they? When he saw you coming out of one of their trailers? I should've known something was going on then. Are you....Are you with this guy? Have you joined the band, decided to drop out of college? Tell me!" 

"No, I haven't joined the band! I just played for them last night because their guitar player couldn't make it." 

"And the kissing? What was that all about? Since when do you like men?!" 

"I don't like men!" 

"Well it sure looked like you did in that video! What about the singer, is he gay? How long have you been hiding whatever's going on here and what other secrets do you have that your mother and I don't know about?" 

"Yeah, he's gay, so what! I'm not hiding anything. We're just...we're-" Tommy stopped before he finished his sentence when he looked up and saw his father standing in front of him with that same look of disgust on his face. "We're not together," Tommy said quietly and regretted his words right after he said them. Not only was he lying to his father but he'd just denied his boyfriend who he cared so much about. He was ashamed of himself and of the way his father looked ashamed by him.

"What was that? Speak up!" 

"We're not together!" Tommy spoke louder, angry that his dad was making him feel as though he couldn't be honest. "We just did it for the show. We were acting." What was he saying? It felt so wrong yet he couldn't stop lying. "I met him and some other people in the show a few weeks ago at the carnival, like I told you once before. And they knew I could play guitar so when they needed someone to fill in last night, they asked me and I thought it'd be fun. But all that stuff onstage, w-we....we just did it for the audience, thought it'd be fun or....or funny. Shit, I don't know!" 

"First of all, watch your mouth, and second of all, there was nothing funny about that. You know how many people might have been there who know us? Don't you care what people think of you?" 

In Tommy's own head he answered, 'Well I thought I didn't but apparently I care what you think.' 

"I-I guess I wasn't thinking about that, about who was in the crowd," he replied instead. His father shook his head. 

"So what, are you starting to get ideas that you could be some famous guitar player now? What's next, you're just gonna forget about college and everything I've done for you? All the money I've spent on tuition and board for the past two years. You're just gonna throw it all away, your future, your life, for some rockstar dream that'll never come true, for that guy you barely know who thought it was okay to do that to you onstage in front of everyone and who asked you to play? Did he realize the position he was putting you in?" 

"He didn't do anything wrong! This isn't his fault!" His dad laughed in disbelief at that and by now the rest of their family in the other room could hear their shouting and could hear most of they we're saying and what it was about. 

"Oh, so now you're sticking up for the guy? You know what, I don't believe that this guy's just your friend. Or if he is, then it seems pretty obvious he's expecting more. What, he thought if he could get you up there onstage and make you feel like some big star in front of a screaming crowd, that eventually he could try to get into your pants?" 

"Just stop! That's not true! You don't know him, you don't know what you're talking about." Tommy was tired of having to hear Adam being insulted so he had to leave the room. He got up and walked out and headed towards the living room but his father followed him and continued to piss him off. 

"Oh and you do? There is something going on, isn't there? And whatever it is, it's going to be nothing but trouble for you. You have your whole life ahead of you and you could have a good future if you'd actually apply yourself and finish college, and now you're gonna let all that be ruined by some guy who probably just has a little crush on you?" 

Tommy stood in the room facing away from his dad and shook in head in disbelief at how cruel and judgemental his father was being. How could this be the same man who he'd looked up to for so many years, who used to be his best friend before high school, who he'd thought the world of? He didn't start becoming a different person until he became a member of the local church and began taking on more work and more businesses.

"Keep hanging around those kind of people and you'll see. One day that guy will be wanting you in his band, then he'll think it's okay to keep acting that way with you onstage, and then next he'll be wanting to-" Tommy turned around when his dad didn't finish and he noticed his mother, sister, and her fiancé watching nearby, and looking too shocked by what was being said to chime in apparently. Tommy had had enough of everything his father was spewing at him and he decided he no longer cared anymore. He didn't care who was watching or listening. He was just gonna say what he was really thinking and screw anyone who couldn't handle the truth. 

"What? He'll wanna fuck me? Is that what you were gonna say?" His father's face grew even angrier and red. 

"Oh, so that's the kind of language you wanna use? Then yes, I was gonna say that. That fa-." His father stopped himself for a moment then continued, "That guy will be wanting to fuck you next." 

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT. UP! And if you call him that word then I guess you're calling your own son that too." His dad's expression turned from anger to confusion. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" 

"I mean exactly what you think I mean. I'm a 'faggot' too," Tommy replied, putting emphasis on the word his father almost used. "You were right, there is something going on between us. He's my boyfriend." He heard an audible gasp from the other room which sounded like his sister. His father's eyes grew wider and he was rendered speechless momentarily.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. I care about him more than I've ever cared about anyone. And he cares about me too. In fact, earlier today, he offered me a position in his band permanently. Not only that, but he even offered to pay you for all the money you've spent on my college so far to make up for me dropping out and if it didn't work out and I decided to go back to college, he was gonna pay for that too, whether our relationship worked out or not. That's how much he wants us to be together and how much he'd do anything to help my dreams come true, unlike what you've been doing. Forcing me to go to college when you know it's not for me and trying to crush my dreams any chance you get."

"Your relationship?" his father said in a softer tone of voice. "He was really gonna do all that?" 

"Yes! He was! For me. And yeah, I said relationship. Oh and just for your information, he isn't trying to fuck me. Actually your faggot of a son already fucked him." His father, along with everyone else in the house, mouths flew wide open at that comment right before Tommy turned toward the staircase and headed for his bedroom. 

Shaking with anger, he quickly grabbed a duffle bag and threw some clothes and other personal items in it, put the handle over his shoulder, then grabbed his guitar case on the way out. When he came downstairs his parents were arguing in the dining room. Everyone looked up at him when he entered the room. 

"What are you doing?" his mother asked and he hated the trembling in her voice. 

"I'm leaving." 

"What? Where are you going?" 

"For now, I'm gonna stay at Mia's for a few days. And then I'm leaving for good. I'm joining Adam's band and going on the road with him." Tommy looked towards where his father stood. "Adam. That's my boyfriend's name. And screw college! You can forget about everything Adam offered you. Besides, I wouldn't have let him do that anyways. And if this doesn't work out, don't worry about your precious money or reputation, I'll figure something out on my own and I sure as hell won't be coming back here whenever he's home," Tommy said to his mother as he shot his father a hateful glance. "I won't ask you guys for another penny. In fact," he added looking directly at his father who was standing across the room, speechless once more, "you don't even have to consider me your son anymore if the thought of me being with a man bothers you that much. He can be your new son," he said, pointing at his sister's fiancé who looked horrified at the scene that was playing out in front of him. "Maybe he'll be able to live up to your perfect standards." He looked back at his sister's fiancé and said, "Welcome to the family. Good luck with that!" 

"You don't have to do this!" his mother pleaded. "This is my house too and I don't want you to leave. And I don't agree with any of the cruel things that your father has said. And I'm sure he didn't mean it either, he's just shocked and confused by all this. We had no idea what was going on and now you tell us you're joining a band and you're in a relationship, and with a man! Tommy, I have no problem with that but we're all just a little surprised here. You can't expect us not to be. But you don't need to leave! Stay and we can talk and work this out somehow. Or at least just spend the night at Mia's then come back here to work this out tomorrow." 

"There's nothing to work out. I'm sorry but I'm leaving, for good. I'll come back and visit you when he's not around, whenever I can." 

"Tommy, no! Please!" 

"Tommy just think about this tonight," his sister begged, "just think about what you're doing first before you make any life altering decisions. You can't just leave us like this." 

"I'm sorry about all this mom. And I'm sorry I ruined your dinner," Tommy said, ignoring his sister to hug and kiss his mother on the cheek. "I'm going now." 

"Can you at least promise that you'll call me tomorrow? We need to talk." 

"Okay, I'll call you mom, I promise." He walked over to where his sister was sitting and bent down to kiss her on the cheek also. "I'll see you around sis." 

"I love you Tommy." 

"I love you too. Love you mom," he added, looking over at his mother. 

"I love you Tommy," she replied in a shaky voice with tears welling up in her eyes. He patted his soon to be brother-in-law on the back. 

"Good luck dude." 

"No, good luck to you. I think you're gonna need it more," the other man replied awkwardly. 

Tommy opened the door then turned back around to take one last look at his father. And he was surprised with what he saw. His dad didn't look angry anymore, he looked sad and worried, desperate almost, but he didn't speak a word. And neither did Tommy. That is until Tommy walked out and headed towards his car and heard the door to the house open behind him. 

"Thomas, wait!" he heard his father's voice shout, "Don't go son!" 

"I'm not your son anymore!" Tommy yelled back without turning around, then he quickly threw his stuff in the car and got in. He looked out the window and saw his dad just standing on the porch, watching him with a sad and defeated expression. Tommy had to look away and instead looked down at his phone to call Mia. Then he drove away without looking back. 

As he explained to her the short version of what happened over the phone, he had to fight back tears that were threatening to surface. She told him he was more than welcome to stay at her place. After thanking her he ended the call and wiped his eyes. 

He thought about calling Adam to tell him what had happened but then decided against it. He didn't wanna upset the other man or stress him out right before his show. In fact he didn't know if he'd ever wanna tell Adam all the details of what happened; the way he let his own fear cause him to deny Adam at first and all the hurtful and disrespectful things his father said. He knew he wasn't gonna work at the carnival tomorrow or the rest of the week though, not when he worked for his dad. At this point, he was done with everything related to his him. He decided he'd have to spend the rest of the night talking to Mia to get her advice on what he should do and what all he should tell Adam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long!! I've had a lot of stuff going on in the past few months and whenever I have had free time, I just haven't been in a writing mood and I didn't wanna write another chapter until I felt like my heart was in it. So I hope you guys can forgive the long wait and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try my best not to take as long with the next update ;)

When Tommy got to Mia's that night, he couldn't sleep, and he needed to get everything off his mind that was bothering him. And Mia being the good friend that she was, let him vent and gave him some advice which reminded him why he always envied her attitude and why he loved her so much. She told him simply, "Do what you want Tommy, whatever makes you happy, and fuck anyone who doesn't like it." 

They stayed up late, talking and watching movies. She managed to get a lot of information out of him, including how his first time with Adam went. He tried to spare her the details but she didn't mind hearing them, stating how she didn't have many girl friends to talk about guys with. She even told him about a couple experiences of her own, which he could've lived without knowing, but she did let him know what it was like to let a guy take control and gave him some advice on that too, which he couldn't deny he needed. After all, he did wanna take that step with Adam sooner or later. 

He was too stressed to sleep until the early morning. And since he had decided not to work for his dad anymore, Mia let him sleep in late but finally forced him to wake up and go shopping with her that afternoon. She said there were some things she needed to get from the mall but he knew she just wanted to help distract his mind from things and he was grateful to her for that. But eventually he'd have to go talk to Adam and decide what he was gonna do with his life. He was also worried about how or even if he was gonna tell the other man about the fight with his father and his father's horrible reaction to everything, how Adam's plan was useless now. Even though Tommy wouldn't have went along with it anyway. Adam didn't owe him anything. 

When they got back from a long day of shopping, with Tommy having to ignore calls from his mom and sister for part of it, he just wasn't ready to talk to them yet, they ordered a pizza and Mia let him know that he could stay with her as long as he'd like. He thanked her but told her he was gonna need to go talk to Adam that evening. He'd been trying to avoid the other man's texts all day too, finally giving him some short one-worded answers in the end to Adam's questions about whether everything was okay and if Tommy was going to come see him again soon. And he told Tommy he didn't have a show that night.

Before Tommy left, Mia asked him a question he knew she'd ask eventually. He was surprised it took her as long as it did. "Do you love him?" The small smile that slowly curled on one side of his lips and the shy way he looked at her, answered for him, but he still he replied out loud. 

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath in and out, "I've fallen pretty hard and I don't think I can get back up." Mia laughed a little at that which made Tommy grin even wider. 

"Do you wanna get back up?" 

"No." 

"Then you need to be honest with him. Tell him how you feel, everything that's going on with your dad, and don't be afraid to let him know exactly what you wanna do with your life, whether your decision is gonna make him happy or not." Tommy nodded a little, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and with one small bag of a change of clothes in his hand, he told her he might not be back until the next day. She smirked and winked before he turned and walked out the door.

\----------------

As soon as Adam answered the door to his trailer with a big grin, he grabbed Tommy's face and kissed him. But when he went to hug him and Tommy dropped his bag, melting into the larger man's arms and wouldn't let go, Adam knew something was up. He pulled away to look at the blond and his worried expression. 

"Hey, is everything alright?" For a split second, Tommy almost lied and said everything was fine but then he remembered all Mia said so he shook his head. "Well come in the living room and tell me all about it, baby. Terrance went out with some of the others. He probably won't be back here tonight." 

They sat on the couch and Tommy began to tell him everything that happened with his father even though he was afraid of how Adam would react and also of hurting his feelings but he knew he needed to be honest with him. He started out by saying "My dad found out" and "He saw a video of us". Adam looked shocked and worried at first then as Tommy went on, his expression turned to concern and a bit of anger directed at his father. 

"I'm a terrible boyfriend, a coward," Tommy said afterwards and Adam was confused by that. 

"Why would you say that?" 

"Because I denied our relationship at first. I didn't even wanna admit I'm bi. And....and I denied you," Tommy replied with his head down in shame. Adam scooted closer to him and lifted his chin with one finger underneath. 

"Hey, it's okay. I understand how hard it is to come out. It was hard for me even with how open-minded my family was. But you were honest in the end and you stood up to him. I think you're brave, not a coward." Tommy's frown faded. 

"So you don't hate me? For that or because of how my dad feels about us?" The other man smiled and shook his head. 

"I could never hate you. And his opinions aren't your fault." He put an arm around Tommy and pulled him closer. 

After a few moments, he didn't wanna pressure Tommy but he just couldn't help his curiosity. "So....what do you think you're gonna do then? Do you not wanna join my band anymore because of what happened?" 

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know. I know I wanna be with you. But I just don't know what to do." He took a deep breath and sighed loudly in frustration. "This shouldn't be so stressful, or such a hard decision. I mean, I feel like everything I've ever wanted is right in front of my face and of course I should just be able to grab a hold of it, no questions about it. Especially when the last few years of my life have been a lie and now I have a chance to be my real self for once." 

Adam looked down at him and asked, "What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean...." Tommy tiredly wiped his eyes which were free of make up. He hadn't been in the mood to get all dolled up for Adam that day. 

"You know you can tell me anything Tommy, I won't judge you." The blond looked up and could see the honesty in the other man's ocean blue eyes. 

"I know," he replied then started to explain. "I've been going to a college I don't wanna go to for something I don't wanna do, I've been working at a job I hate, I dated a girl for two years who I knew wasn't right for me, and I've lied to my family and all my friends. I....I think I knew I wasn't completely straight years ago. I've always kinda been attracted to guys, hell even the girls I dated always had dominant personalities. I just couldn't admit it to anyone because I didn't even wanna believe it myself. I know there's nothing wrong with being gay or bi but I was afraid of what everyone would think of me. But I guess I didn't think it was a big deal for people to know the truth cause I'd never met any guys that mattered or who I wanted to be with, until you." Tommy looked up and smiled at the same time Adam smiled back at him. "And now I have the chance to be honest with myself and everyone and to have my dream job and live my dream life, and to do it all with someone I....well, with someone pretty amazing." 

"So what's stopping you?" 

"I don't wanna lose my family, don't want them to hate me." 

"Your family wouldn't hate you."

"Yeah, just my dad. You know, I think that's why we stopped getting along when I was in high school. I know I told you how he started working more and I started getting into trouble to try to gain back his attention, which didn't help things, and I know all that was part of what messed up our relationship. But the truth is that I think he knew who I really was all along and he didn't like it, didn't like me." 

"I don't think that's true Tommy, I think he's just afraid of what he's not used to, what he doesn't understand. And I don't think it's you that has to worry about losing him, I think it's the other way around. He needs to open his eyes and his mind and realize what's really important in life before he loses his son for good, just because he thinks it's right to be a homophobic asshole." Adam's eyes shot up to Tommy immediately after he said that. "I'm sorry!" But Tommy just laughed. 

"It's okay. You're right. But it doesn't help me any. I can't make everyone be as understanding as I wish they were." 

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could." Tommy smiled.

"Stop apologizing, you haven't done anything wrong." He crawled up into Adam's lap and Adam happily gathered him in his arms and held him as Tommy rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. 

"Wow, Kitty really is the perfect nickname for you." Tommy lightly punched him in the arm and they both laughed. "Oh come on, you know you love it when I call you pet names!" 

"Do not!" Tommy laughed again and buried his face in Adam's neck as he blushed. "But you know, maybe there is something you could do to help me," he spoke softly then began kissing Adam along his jaw and down to his neck. 

"Mmm, what's that?" the other man asked with his eyes closed. 

"Well, you could start by taking me to your bedroom." Adam laughed softly. 

"As nice as that sounds, I don't wanna take advantage of you tonight." Tommy sat up straight and looked at Adam. 

"How would you be taking advantage of me?" 

"Because you said you were stressed out. So you're not in the right frame of mind to make clear decisions about what you wanna do." Tommy started laughing loudly. 

"Adam, are you my boyfriend or my therapist? It's not like I'm drunk or something, I'm just a little pissed off about some things. But to be honest, that's not why I want you to take me to bed. I planned on coming here to see you today before everything that happened at my parents' house. And I would've wanted to....do things with you regardless of all that. I don't want you just to take my mind off things, I want you because I just want you." Adam smirked and blushed slightly. 

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. So....what kind of things did you wanna do?" he asked with one brow slightly raised.

"Take me to your room and you'll find out." Adam stared at him briefly then stood up with Tommy still on his lap and Tommy quickly got the hint to hold on as he wrapped his arms and legs around the larger man. 

They began kissing on their way to Adam's bedroom and after he dropped the smaller man on his bed he turned back around to lock his door. 

Tommy had pulled the blankets down and scooted up closer to the pillows. Adam crawled on top of him and proceeded to make out with him again while the smaller man held his face. When Tommy felt Adam's stiffness through his jeans, he instinctively arched up to meet the other man's solid body and Adam began to grind down against him without even thinking about it. But when he heard Tommy moan, he abruptly stopped and pulled away to lay beside him. 

"Um, what's wrong Adam, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing's wrong, I just wasn't sure how much you wanted to do and I didn't wanna go too far." Tommy turned on his side to face the other man. 

"Adam, if I wanted you to stop I would've told you. Unless....you didn't wanna do too much." 

"No baby, that's not it. I'm willing to do anything with you. I just don't wanna pressure you. Just because we had sex the other night, doesn't mean I should assume you wanted to do it again. I don't wanna pressure you when you're new to all this." Tommy smiled and reached up to brush his hand down one side of Adam's face. 

"You're sweet Babyboy, but I don't feel pressured. I told you I wanted you and I meant it." Adam smiled. 

"Well, what did you want exactly?" 

"Well I definitely wanted to do more than just make out," Tommy complained and Adam laughed. 

"Spell it out for me honey so I won't feel like I'm making you do anything you don't wanna do." Tommy sighed and blushed then moved closer to Adam so he could bury his face in his chest. Adam gently took his hand and interlaced their fingers together and squeezed lightly to reassure Tommy. "It's okay Tommy Joe, you can say it. It's only me and you here. You trust me, right?" Tommy looked up at him and nodded and thought how true that was. He really did come to trust Adam more in the few weeks that he had known him than some people he'd known for years. "Tell me what you want," Adam said as he kissed the blond on the forehead, not even sure himself what it was that Tommy wanted to do. 

"Fuck me," Tommy whispered as his cheeks flushed. Adam froze as he gazed into the smaller man's eyes and Tommy wanted to look away in embarrassment but couldn't. 

"Are you sure? Because you know I would love to do that but if you're not completely ready yet I'd be willing to let you top me again like last time." Tommy shook his head. 

"I don't wanna do what we did last time. It was amazing but....I wanna know what it's like to be....well, you know. And by you, with you." Adam let go of Tommy's hand to hold him by the back of his neck. 

"You sure you want me take control of you that way though? Because I gotta warn you, I love topping. And with you it's probably gonna be hard for me to control myself." Tommy licked his lips in anticipation and nodded. "I promise I'll make it good for you." Tommy continued to nod and Adam just stared for a moment, contemplating, and searching the other's eyes. 

"Please," Tommy pleaded softly and he reached down to slowly slip his hand inside Adam's pants and wrap his hand around his length so the other man would finally get it. And there was no way Adam could refuse his touch, that tone of voice, or the nervous yet urgent look on his face. He quickly pulled Tommy closer by the back of his neck and crushed their mouths together. 

After he kissed the blond long enough to take his breath away, he pulled back and slipped an arm behind Tommy and swiftly pulled him underneath himself and onto his back and got on top of him. For a quick moment he saw fear and surprise in the other's big brown eyes but soon that look turned to lust and he knew Tommy wanted him to take him just as bad as Adam wanted to take him. 

Adam sat up on his knees and removed his shirt then told Tommy to do the same. As soon as he helped the smaller man take off his shirt and throw it on the floor, he grabbed his wrists and lifted them above his head. He took a moment to admire his pale body and the dark tattoos that stood out as his hands slid down Tommy's arms and the rest of his body. He kissed him along his neck and chest, but then he noticed he could feel the smaller man trembling beneath his own hands. He stopped to hover over him. 

"Hey, it's okay. You're shaking. You know I'd never hurt you, right?" 

"It's gonna hurt Adam. There's no way around it," Tommy whispered in the quiet room. 

"It's gonna be uncomfortable at first and yeah, it might hurt a little. But I promise I'll be as gentle as possible until it feels good. And trust me, I'll make you feel so good." Tommy bit his lip and nodded. "You want me to stop?" Tommy shook his head. "Just slow down a little then? Tell me what I can do to help, Tommy." 

"I lied before." 

"Hmm?" 

"You were right. I like when you call me pet names," he admitted quietly. A smile slowly spread across Adam's face. 

"You like that? Does it turn you on?" Tommy nodded and bit his lip again. 

"And makes me feel safe." Adam's smile softened at that. 

"Okay sweetie, just relax and let me take care of you, alright?" Tommy half-smiled and the other man could instantly see and feel him relax as he ran his hands up and down his sides. Not once had Tommy lowered his arms, his body so naturally submissive and pliant for the other man. So Adam continued to kiss his way down the small body below him, and Tommy kept still until Adam licked and sucked on each nipple and had him breathing harder and squirming around on the bed. 

Tommy's jeans already rode low on his hips so Adam kissed and sucked each hipbone while he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slid them and his briefs down and off and then stood to remove his own jeans and underwear. Right before he crawled back over Tommy, he could see how aroused the blond was as his cock laid hard and heavy above his lower abdomen and he caught Tommy looking down at him. 

Tommy swallowed hard. The sun was just beginning to go down and as it's glow came in through the blinds, he admired the expanse of freckles on the body of the man he loves. "You're beautiful Adam," the other man heard unexpectedly. 

Adam put his hands on the pillow on each side of Tommy's head and leaned down. "Me? Do you even know how gorgeous you are? You're not even wearing any makeup today and you're the most beautiful, alluring, and sexiest little thing I've ever seen." 

"Kiss me," Tommy whispered desperately. 

As Adam kissed him, Tommy opened up and let Adam's tongue take over and leave him breathless once again. He couldn't resist lifting his hands to put his fingers through the other's black hair. While Adam could tell Tommy was distracted with kissing him, he reached over and pulled what he needed out of his nightstand. 

He broke away to tell him, "Just close your eyes and relax now, pretty." Tommy let his hands rest above his head again and tried his best to obey even though he was nervous, especially when he heard the pop of a cap. "Bend your knees and open your legs for me honey," Adam told him even as he helped him. 

After he slowly teased and circled his entrance, he slipped one finger in and immediately felt Tommy tense up. "Just relax, sweetie. I know it feels weird but it'll get better." Adam almost got distracted thinking of how incredible it was going to feel once he was inside him but he tried to focus on Tommy's pleasure and keeping him calm. 

Once he was easily able to slide one finger in and out, he added another. Tommy tensed up at first with his eyes shut tight but then tried to relax. "That's it sweetie, you're doing so good." 

Tommy loved the way the way Adam was speaking to him and that, along with the way Adam kept kissing and sucking on his thighs, was enough to get his mind off the slight burn from Adam opening him up and eventually the pain turned more pleasurable. Then Adam curled his fingers and rubbed a certain spot and Tommy felt as if he was exploding from the inside. 

"Fuuuuck!" he moaned uncontrollably as his body arched up and he grabbed a hold of his pillow with both hands. 

"That's it, that's a good boy. Right there, huh?" Adam panted as he watched Tommy in amazement at how hot he looked, his eyes shut tight, his mouth open and his body writhing around on the bed. 

Adam continued to rub that spot while Tommy kept moaning and he barely noticed when Adam added a third finger. But Adam leaned down and took Tommy's whole length into his mouth, just to help distract from any pain. The smaller man thrusted up unintentionally and Adam had to hold him down with his other hand on his hip. 

"Adam, if you don't stop I'm gonna come too soon," Tommy managed to say. Adam sat up with a smile on his face and once he was sure the blond was ready, he removed his fingers and put a condom on. 

Tommy no longer looked nervous, instead he looked as though he was in a haze while he impatiently begged, "'Please, Adam." 

"I'm right here baby, I got you. I want you to flip over for me though." 

"What? Why?" 

"It'll make it easier on you for your first time, just trust me." 

"But I wanted you hold me so I won't be...." Tommy covered his eyes with one arm in embarrassment and huffed.

"So you won't be scared?" 

"Shut up, I never said that!" Adam grinned at how adorable Tommy was being. 

"I'll be able to hold you. Just turn over for me hon, I wanna make this easier on you." 

Tommy reluctantly turned over and got on his knees and elbows with the other man's encouragement. Adam told him to arch his back and rubbed one hand up and down his spine a few times to soothe him then placed one hand on Tommy's hip and used the other to guide the head of his cock inside the smaller man, very slowly. Tommy went quiet and held his breath. 

"Take a deep breath in and out Tommy." Tommy did and as he breathed out, Adam slid in him, but only managed halfway. 

"Fuck, you're huge!" Adam almost laughed but didn't wanna lose focus. He kept trying to slide in while Tommy kept trying to breathe and he finally made it in all the way, groaning at the pleasurable sensation. He gave the blond time to adjust to the full feeling. 

"Damn, you're so tight," Adam whispered. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" 

"Yes. No. I don't know, it's just....it feels odd. I'm okay though," he panted softly. Then Tommy started to beg him to move and Adam wasn't going to argue with that. 

He started out slow while he bent over and whispered words sweetly next to Tommy's ear. Tommy said it still felt a little uncomfortable when Adam asked again, but assured him that was he okay and to keep going. He got more used to the unusual feeling after a while so Adam sped up. 

Eventually Adam found the right angle and hit that spot again and he was so relieved when he heard Tommy whimper with pleasure underneath him and to know that he was finally making it feel good for him. Just those little noises and hearing Tommy whisper "yes" as his head dropped down was almost enough to send Adam over the edge but he tried his best not to come too soon before he'd even had the chance to let Tommy enjoy the full experience of his first time. 

He suddenly got the urge to do something and he wasn't sure if Tommy would like it or not but he couldn't stop himself. He ran one hand up Tommy's spine again until he reached his neck and then ran his fingers through Tommy's silky hair and grabbed a hold of it. Tommy didn't resist nor did he make a sound until Adam pulled on it a bit and Tommy moaned and let his head be pulled back by his hair, so willingly, as Adam thrust into him and it was almost too much for Adam to handle. 

Tommy was so turned on and began to feel so good that he went to wrap his hand around himself, but Adam stopped him. "Wait! I wanna be the one to get you off." 

"You are! It feels so fuckin good." 

"I'm glad, but just wait," Adam repeated right before he wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist and pulled him up and practically onto his lap. Tommy didn't even have time to think about what what happening before Adam had his arms wrapped around Tommy's as he held him close and then lifted himself up and down so he could continue to pound into him. 

"God, Adam!" 

"That feel good, Kitty?" Adam asked as he sucked on his earlobe.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Tommy panted and then he wasn't able to get anymore actual words out, only sounds. Adam was so deep inside him and he forgot how to think but all he could sense was that there was a warmth crawling up his whole body and all around him and the feeling of pleasure had finally outweighed the pain. 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. You're so warm, so hot. Told you I'd hold you and make you feel good, didn't I?" Tommy couldn't answer as his head rolled back onto Adam's shoulder. Adam was hitting his prostate repeatedly and making sparks go off inside him. It felt as if his body was on fire but in the best way. He was trembling again but not from nerves this time. It was too much and yet not enough. 

"Please!" 

"Please what, Tommy Joe? Tell me." 

"Need to come." Adam couldn't wait any longer himself so he wrapped one hand around Tommy's cock and stroked him while he pounded into him faster. 

"Come for me, sweetheart." Those words and Adam's touch were more than Tommy needed to make him feel an internal heat rise up and he cried out as he started coming all over Adam's hand and his own stomach and chest. He cried out Adam's name and as soon as Adam saw him come and felt him clench around him, he was coming himself. He held him tight and sucked on the space between Tommy's neck and shoulder and groaned against his skin while he pulsed inside him. 

They both slowly came down from their high then Adam helped Tommy to lean forward and lay on his side. He got rid of the condom and came back with a towel to clean him and as he wiped him down, Tommy opened his eyes halfway and stared up at him, smiling lazily. Adam took that as a good sign and was relieved that Tommy had seemed to enjoy what they just did. He was just hoping he wouldn't regret it once his foggy mind cleared. 

He threw the towel aside and gently curled up behind Tommy, spooning him. After pulling the blankets up he wrapped his arm around him and kissed him on the neck and cheek. Tommy felt so warm and safe with the weight of Adam's arm on him, holding him, protecting him. 

"Are you sore?" 

"Mmm hmm, you're fuckin huge," Tommy mumbled sleepily and Adam couldn't help but laugh that time. 

"Sorry, baby." 

"I'm not. That was so damn good." Adam smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. He sighed into Tommy's hair. 

"Yeah, it was. So good." Adam kept lazily planting kisses on any skin he could reach while he lightly ran his fingers up and down Tommy's arm. Not long after that, they were both passed out for the night. 

\----------------

The next morning, Adam woke to the sound of Tommy's breathing and with his arm still wrapped around him. When he started sucking on his neck, it woke Tommy up. The smaller man turned a bit and stretched with his arms above his head and moaned before he'd even yet opened his eyes and it gave Adam flashbacks of the night before. 

He finally opened his eyes and when he looked over and saw Adam, he smiled and mumbled in a raspy voice, "I decided." 

"Huh?" Adam asked, too tired from just waking up to know what he meant. 

"I decided what I wanna do. I wanna join your band, travel the world with you." Adam's face lit up with realization. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night and was thinking. And I realized how much I trust you and even more after last night."

"So you wanna join my band cause I proved how good I am in bed?" Adam joked. Tommy laughed.

"No! Well you were, but that's not the reason. Not only did you prove that I can trust you but I thought about everything you said, how if it doesn't work out that you won't leave me to fend for myself. I know you wouldn't because I know you're not that kind of person." Adam held Tommy's hand and rubbed his thumb across it as he smiled softly. "But mostly I'm just tired of the way my life has been going and where it's headed. I need a change and I need something good to finally happen. So it's at least worth a shot. I wanna be with you and I wanna take the job." Adam was so happy he climbed on top of Tommy and began kissing him all over which made the smaller man giggle. 

"I'm so fucking glad to hear that! Oh fuck, I'm so happy!" Adam nearly shouted. "The rest of the group will be happy to hear it too." Tommy wrapped his arms around the larger man's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. 

After a while, Adam pulled away and asked, "Not to mess up everything you just said or change your mind but I have to ask, what about your family? How will you deal with them when they find out?" 

"If they love me, they'll be happy for me. If not, then fuck em'. I'm not gonna waste my time on worrying about people who don't want me to be happy. And I'm not gonna waste anymore of my life away just to please them." Just then, Tommy looked up at the other man with sad eyes. "If they abandon me you'll be there for me, right?" Adam sighed and felt bad for him. 

"Oh Tommy, of course I will," he replied. "I'll be there for you no matter what happens and I'm gonna take such good care of you, I promise." He cupped Tommy's face and brushed his thumbs up and down it. "You're so precious, you know that?" he asked with a small smile. Tommy lightly kicked him in the leg for that. 

"Am not!" 

"Yes you are!" Adam teased. 

"I'm not a baby, you know." 

"I know but you're my baby." 

"Ugh, I hate all the pet names! Name after name, everytime you speak to me!" Tommy teased back. 

"Yeah, I think you hate the names about as much as you hate me and I hate you. About as much as you hated letting me take over last night and being submissive for me. Am I right?" Tommy blushed and tried not to smile or laugh. Adam began kissing him behind his ear and whispered, "Right?" 

"Adam," Tommy whispered back in pleasure as Adam pressed his naked body closer against Tommy's. 

"I'm gonna take a shower, baby. Wanna join me?" 

"Yes," Tommy replied breathlessly. 

As they stood up to go to the bathroom, Tommy stopped. "Ow." 

"Are you okay? Are you really sore?" Adam asked with an expression of guilt but Tommy just smiled. 

"I'm fine. It's a good kind of ache." Adam put his arm around the smaller man's waist as they slowly made their way out of the bedroom. 

Tommy's phone started ringing from the pocket of his jeans which laid on the floor. "Screw it, I'll check it later," he said, "How dare someone call me this early anyway," he added, making Adam laugh. It wasn't actually that early.

While they were in the shower they heard his phone go off again but were too preoccupied with counting the hickeys on Tommy's body, among other things, to care about it. 

Finally, when they were drying off and Tommy went to grab his clothes to get dressed, it rang again so he answered that time. "Hello!" he said, frustrated with whoever kept calling over and over and couldn't get the hint to leave a voicemail or text. 

"Tommy, where are you?" It was his sister and she sounded like she'd been crying. Seriously? He thought. Was she really that upset just over the fact that he'd fought with their father and left? And yeah, he hadn't been returning their latest texts saying they were worried about him but it hadn't really been that long since he'd responded. 

"Why does it matter, Lisa? I'm okay, you don't have to be so upset over it." 

"It's dad, T-Tommy," she told him, her voice beginning to break. 

Adam walked into the room just as he heard Tommy ask, "What do you mean? What's wrong?" Then he saw the shocked and scared look on Tommy's face right before he said, "O-Okay. I'll...I'll be there. Okay." He ended the call and looked up at Adam, his bottom lip quivering and tears welling up in his eyes that it was obvious he was trying to hold back. 

"What's the matter, Tommy?" 

"It's....It's my dad. He's in the hospital."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
